Lessons of Life
by blathana
Summary: Thrown into this world, Sean learns about life; the happiness, the sadness, the loneliness. What will she do about Godric and can she ever forgive Eric? Rated M for later in the story. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only only my original stories and characters.**

**It's been a long time since I've written anything and I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism (and some nice feedback. My ego always likes that!). All spelling mistakes and dodgy grammar are completely my fault. All bad translations are either the fault of online translators or stemming from the fact that I didn't listen properly during language lessons all those years ago in school. Please enjoy my story. **

**Chapter 1:**

I looked at the mess around me and smiled. Last night had been fun. Godric was gone but sulky was still hanging about, waiting for his return. "If you have something to say Eric, spit it out". He zipped in front of me, growling, hits fists balled up. "Eric, back off". Eric stood towering over me, his muscles twitching. He looked like a tiger sizing up his prey, like he might pounce at any minute. "I said BACK OFF", this time I shoved him lightly in the stomach, making him stumble back a little, knocking over a wooden table.

"Damn it Sean. Look what you've done to him" he said straightening himself up. I knew what he meant but I didn't answer course I'd seen the changes in Godric but I couldn't see how that could be my fault, or at least I wouldn't admit that it might be my fault. Sure, he'd mellowed out over the years, but that wasn't so bad. I liked this Godric. Eric stalked away, grabbing his head with his fists, then, whipping around to me again "He's MY maker. Not yours. MINE. You're nothing but a toy to play with, when he's bored". I could feel my steely resolve falter. Eric saw this and took his opportunity. "You've ruined the vampire I knew; you've made him feel he owes you, that he must oblige you. That's why he's changed, because YOU made him". His voice was getting louder, his rage breaking through. "What exactly do you think he wants with you, huh? You're a child. You're nothing but a weak little runt to him. I see the way you look at him. He will NEVER look at you that way. You can NEVER satisfy him, EVER" he spat. Eric could never have physically over powered me, but those last words hit like no other pain could. I could never satisfy Godric, not like I was. This was something I felt deep down. That pain made my mind rip apart… … Eric was right, I was changing Godric and I was holding him back. I looked straight into Eric's eyes. I saw his pain and his anger but most of all I saw the hate, his pure hatred of me. I was in the way of him and Godric, and I was making Godric become something he was never meant to be. I turned, feeling the tears roll down my face and the sorrow rip at my chest. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

_…somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean…._

I jumped with a start, the pain pulling at my chest. It took a few seconds to place where I was. I often dream of that last day I saw Godric. I wonder now if maybe I was wrong. It's hard to know. I should have slapped Eric silly, for that I'm sure. I shouldn't have let him speak to me like that. He broke my dead heart but he also gave me the push I needed to move on and let myself grow up. But that doesn't mean I'm thankful for it, I hate him for it. Looking back now, Eric was nothing but a jealous little infant.

Remembering I was still on the plane on my way to Ireland, I looked around, hoping I hadn't drawn any attention to myself. I was playing human so the last thing I needed was to do something stupid. I didn't like the travel coffins, there's just something too creepy about them.

Looking out of the plane window I can see the little lights of Dublin city. Funny how the moment I decide it's time to suck it up and go to see Godric that I chicken out. Well, not quite chicken out, but I'm playing the avoidance game. I could have been to Godric in an hour or two but I chose to fly across the Atlantic Ocean first. I needed to face Godric but I wasn't ready just yet. Dublin seemed the right place to start. Ireland is where my life started after all. I decided a trip down memory lane would let me process my life so far and give me time to prepare to face Godric. I wasn't sure if he wanted to see me, but I _needed _to see him, if nothing else to get some closure.

I made my way through the Irish customs, getting the usual odd look when I handed over my passport. "I know….Sean….my parents had a bad sense of humor , I did my usual pout and bat of my eyelashes, not needing to glamour. In the past I would have used a different name, but I didn't see why I should have to nowadays. I went to the motions of security and boarded the bus for Meath. This would be my starting point. I looked out at the scenery, the beautiful fields, hills and farmhouses, covered by the dark of the night sky to the average human. I remembered many of the land marks, although the people and house were new additions. I checked into a little B&B, listening to the middle aged Irish women take about the local tourist attractions, pretending to be interested.

The next morning I awoke to cocks crowing and the smell of bacon and sausage. My fangs dropped and I chuckled to myself. Blood or bacon, it was all the same to me, food was food. I got myself ready for the day, picking out jeans, a body skin, warm jumper and hiking boots. I tied my hair back in a messy bun and looked in the mirror. I'd pass for today. I didn't need the warmth or comfort of these clothes but I didn't want to attract attention with a young women walking in the damp cold weather in a sundress. Besides, I was a little vain too.

I did the hike at a slow speed, making my way to the hill of Tara in Meath. I sat on the grass and looked around, taking in the smells and sounds. This is where my life here began here, where I was thrown into this world. I know little of my life before.

############################

My first memory of my life before….well just before… is foggy and distorted. I'm not even sure how old I was. I just remember the fear, the loathing, the pain and a feeling of expectancy…. I didn't feel free, I felt trapped and terrified. I knew I'd been hurt but I think I've managed to block that part out. I could smell death and decay. I remember there was an old woman. I don't remember what she looked like but I remember kind sparkly eyes. She wasn't like me, caked in dirt and blood. She sort of glowed. I remember the sad look she gave me. "So young, too young, to be used, little babe. If I could send you away, would you go?"I remember nodding but not really understanding. I just heard "send you away". Anything seemed better than where I was. "I can send you away, but you can't come back. I'll let you take what you need to survive child. If you are the prey you can become the predator". The air around me changed, it filled with an energy I didn't recognize. "You will combine predator and prey, making you a creature to survive the night and day". I heard screaming, from other people. It was high pitched and anger, yet distant as I moved further and further away, like my body was pulled somehow. Next thing I remember I was spilled onto this earth, naked as a newborn, cold and hungry.

###########################

I gave an involuntary shudder at the memory of how cold I felt. After another night at the B&B I set off again on a visitor's tour to take in the local area. It ended up being quite entertaining, especially the tour guide interpretation of the geographical land forms. The large rocks that apparently were deposited during the movement melting of the glaciers during the ice age were in fact, the result of one of my tantrums many many years ago, I'd been trying to hit a vampire. The swirls and designs that the Celtic people had etched into the walls of the Newgrange monument were in fact my handy work, when I found out I could run my nails through the stones like they were wet sand. You could say it was early vampire graffiti. My fit of giggles at that though got me a few odd looks from the other tourists. After the tour I made my way to the top of the Boyne, once again looking to the Hills of Tara. I sat on the grass just like I had done yesterday, and let my memories take hold…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**It's taking a little while to get this story started but I feel the back ground story is important. Be patient! This is a long chapter but I wanted to get to some vampy stuff soon. **

**Chapter 2**

_…approximately 2800-3000 BC…_

At firsts I was disoriented by the bright light. As my mind began to clear and my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, my first feelings were fear and confusion. I am (where I would later find out, at the Hill of Tara in Ireland) on a hillside surrounded by trees, more trees and beyond that….trees. Shivering with the cold I look around to see if I can guess where I am. I don't recognise anything but taking into account I spent my short life locked away I wouldn't be able to hazard a guess either way. Looking down at my hands I see chubby little fingers. My hands, my arms, looking at my naked body…..it looks younger than I was before, maybe 3,4 or 5, I'm really not sure. I'm covered in blood and dirt. I take off into the trees, feeling too exposed on the hillside.

I spent the rest of the day walking deeper into the forest, not really knowing where I was going or what I was going to do. My feet aching, cut on the stones and twigs. The darkness began to creep in. The sky went from blue to pink to pitch black and it grew colder. Shaking, I tried to rubs my arms to warm myself. I was covered in goose bumps. Looking around, I tried to pick a place where I could sleep. I didn't know what animals roamed these woods and I needed to be safe. I settled on the hollowed inside of a fallen tree, pulling the moss and leaves around me for warmth. Despite the cold, the tiredness took me.

The next day I woke up; stiff, cold and starving. My stomach rumbled. I trudged on through the trees, finding berries and mushrooms along the forest floor, eating greedily. (Rumble) My stomach complained and I sniffed the air. Mmmmm, something smelled good; the scent travelling on the breeze. I followed my nose… and it led me to the edge of a clearing. I could see a small house made of sticks and animal hides at the other side of the field, with horses and beasts eating the grass in the clearing. I can hear peoples' voices and laughter in the distance. There was a scent of cooking in the air. Unsure as to whether I should go up to them, I hesitate, not knowing if it is safe or not. I circle around the edge of the trees, nearing a little stream. Peering into the water I get the first look at my reflection. I look no more than a toddler or young child, with blue/grey eyes and wild mousy blond hair. Plop. I didn't realise there was someone else at the stream. It's another little child, older than me, with long black hair. He splashes stones into the stream, moving a little nearer to me and smiles. "Sean…. Sean". The boy turns his head towards the voice which is now sounding anxious. "Sean…Sean…Cá bhfuil tú?[_Where are you_] Sean". I don't recognise the language but the other boy clearly does and looks worried. Before he can call back, a woman bursts through the long grass "Sean, tá tú dána. Cad a duirt mé leat? Ná chuaigh tú in aice leis an uisce"[_You are naughty Sean. What did I tell you? Don't go near the water_.] I couldn't understand what she said but I had a good guess that she wasn't happy. She ran to the boy and hugged him tight. Then letting him go, wrapped her arm around him and started to smack him on the behind, giving each word its own hard slap, "Ná *smack* chuaigh *smack* tú *smack* in *smack* aice *smack* leis *smack* an *smack* uisce *smack smack smack*. The boy started to wail and flail his arms about. I didn't move. I was frozen to the spot. It wasn't until the women had settled down the child that she noticed me. "agus cén tusa?" [_and who are you?_] She used a kinder voice now, but I started backing away… "cá bhfuil do tuismitheorí?" [_Where are your parents?_]. She edges forward and holds out her hand. Afraid but no knowing what else to do, I take her hand and she leads me back to her camp, sitting me on a ground she calls out "Seamus". I watch a man with red brown hair and a beard come out of the tent. As they talk to each other I begin to feel a little sleepy and my stomach begins to hurt. Curling up in a ball, my eyes begin to feel heavy, just barely open and listening to them talk in a language I don't understand…..

"_Seamus, I found Sean down by the stream again_". At this, the little boy cowers behind his mother. "_Sean, what did we tell you? No going near the stream by yourself, you're too young. What did I tell you would happen if you did that again, eh? Answer me boy_"

"_You said you'd tan my hide_". This was the first time I heard the boy speak. I wish I knew what he was saying. "_I've already dealt with him Seamus but look, I found this little girl down by the water, she must be lost and she looks like she's be in some sort of accident_" She turned and gasped, running to kneel down beside me. I hadn't the energy to sit up. "_Look at her mouth Áine, it looks like she's been eating berries_". With that I passed out.

#########################

"Quick, get my herbs from the tent and start the fire. We need hot water". Seamus followed his wife's orders. He knew when she was in this mode there was no arguing with her. Áine picked up the child and bundled her into her lap, propping her up and rubbing her back. "It's ok little one, I'll make you better". When the fire was set, Áine handed the child to her husband and began mixing her herbs into a paste. "The child must have been alone if she was allowed to eat those berries. Anyone adult with common sense would know they are poisonous". Seamus watched his wife work and looked down at the little girl. "She's so small to be alone. Sean, was there anyone else down near the stream?" "No father, I didn't see anyone else there" said Sean, absentmindedly rubbing his behind, the sting from the spanking he received still not quite gone yet". Áine mixed the herbal paste into hot water from over the fire and put tiny drops into the girl's mouth. She continued doing this late into the night.

Áine stayed awake all night and didn't stir from the fire. Her husband kept the kindling going and kept watch over the two, looking thoughtfully at his wife. Finally, near first light… "She's getting a little colour into her cheeks again, and her pulse isn't so weak. I think she might be strong enough to move her a little, to wash away some of the blood. I don't if she's badly injured". Áine unwrapped the blanket from around the child and began to wash away the blood and dirt with a cloth. She took note of all the bruises and cuts on the little girl's body. "Seamus, she's just a baby, who would treat a child like this. Look at her; she's bruised and broken, skin and bones". "She's someone's child Áine" "I never said she wasn't" Áine snapped, but who deserves a child if they treat it like this" she said as she began to wrap the child in clean blankets. "I know what you're thinking Áine. You can't just take someone's child. She's not your baby". Áine began to weep and Seamus moved beside her to comfort her. "Would you really want this baby to go back to the people who did this to her?" "What else can we do Áine?". "We can take her Seamus. Can't you see? The Gods are smiling on us. I've lost two baby girls and I haven't been able to conceive another. This is our chance to have a daughter Seamus and a chance to give this child a life".

#######################

I wake to find myself wrapped in blankets, in the arms of the woman from the stream humming a lullaby. "Dia guit, mo leanbh beag" [_hello my little baby_]. She coos and smiles at me. I feel safe with her and pull myself up to sit on her lap. I then realise my size in her lap. I'm so small. I remember being bigger, older than this before I came to this place. A child yes: but not so young. "A mhamaí, cad is ainm di?" [_mummy, what's her name?_]. The little boy was crawling over to us on the furs. "Nil a is agam" [_I don't know_]. I don't know what they are saying and I'm not sure what to do. The little boy, sits up in front of me and points to his chest, "Sean is ainm dom" [_My name is Sean_]. I stare blankly, so he says it a few times. So, not knowing what else to do, I copy him and point to my chest and say "Sean is ainm dom". He rolls around the floor laughing and his mother laughs too.

This is how my new life started. Áine and Seamus took me in as their own child. Áine doted on me, and babied me. But to be honest, I didn't mind. They name me Aisling, which means dream, but it never stuck. Since the first time I called myself Sean, it just kinda stuck with me. I was Sean óg or little Sean. My brother Sean was everything a big brother was supposed to be. We fought like crazy some of the time and were best of friends the rest of the time, but he was always looking out for me; teaching me things, helping me, playing with me, standing in my corner if I rowed with a child when we went to town to trade. They were my family. Áine taught me to sew, gather food, cook, milk cows and goats. Seamus taught me how to fish and ride a horse. He taught my brother Sean how to fight and Sean taught me how to fight, much to my mother's dismay. We were a devilish pair, always up to trouble. We had great times, well, except when we got caught, which wasn't very often, we were smart enough that way. But when we did get caught we paid the price, either over mother's knee or father's knee but hell, it was worth it. Time passed by quickly and I grew. My mousy blond hair was long and wavy, my eyes greyish blue and my skin creamy white. I was ordinary and I was happy.

When I was six or seven (by estimate of my parents) we set up camp in a small village near the north east coast of Ireland. Mother and I were busy cooking. Father had a good day trading and had invited some travellers from the local village to come out for supper before they set off travelling the next morning. We all ate around the fire, the men singing and drinking mead. Then the story telling began and, after pleading and begging, Sean and I were allowed to stay up to listen. There were tales of the old times and stories from everyone's travels. Then, one of the travellers began to talk of the dark magic in the area and warned my father not to stay here too long. "It was the dark of night. There was silence, no noise of the creature so it must have been dark magic. The monster took my brother and his two sons. It drained them dry, their bodies left on the ground". "Is the monster still here?" I questioned. I should have stayed silent. Damn. I'd drawn attention to me and Sean. "OK, that's enough, my little Seans, time for bed" I saw the scowl from my brother. I'd ruined it alright.

I woke up in the middle of the night, badly needing to pee and crawled out of the tent to go outside, heading to the trees behind the camp. That's the night I met my first vampire. At first I thought it was two people hugging and kissing like mummy and father do, but then I saw the taller man lift his head from the other person. I saw the pointed fangs and the blood dripping down his chin. I froze to the spot. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. "Don't think I can't see you little human" and he moved so quick before me, I sucked in a little breath and couldn't breathe it out. "Sean óg". Father, my father, he would protect me. I looked around for him and saw him walk towards me. I turned back to the monster but he was gone.

"Father, father, did you see him? The monster". "Monster, what monster?". "The one from the men's story". He chuckled, "oh sweet heart, those were just stories and what are you doing out here alone eh?" "I needed the toilet" I answered sheepishly, my skin still crawling with fright. He shook his head "you've already been told not to go out alone, there are wolves out there and you're just a little girl. Come on". He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the tent.

It turned out it wasn't just my mind playing tricks. The next morning news had spread in the village that four men had been killed; one of the dead, was one of the men who had supper with us last night. The other man had a crowd gathered around him. "I'm telling you, it's true. This monster, I heard other stories about it. It only comes at night and hides in the caves. It eats the souls and blood of men". "I've heard similar stories in my trading" agreed another villager.

That afternoon, a group of the men from the village had gathered with bows, swords and axes and were setting off to search local cave for the monster. As the night grew nearer, the women were getting worried. They needn't have been, song and cheers from the distance told us that the men were returning, with good news by the sounds of it. They returned, splattered with blood. Father hugged mother and picked me up. He told us of how the men found the monster fast asleep, deep in a cave on the north side of the hill, of how he didn't wake when they went near him and of how they ripped him apart. The village cheered and celebrated into the night. Children played and danced, staying up late, the adults for once not really caring or noticing, just relieved the monster was gone.

The next day a group of children decided to sneak off to the cave where the monster had been killed. "I know where it is. Father told me which cave. It's not that far away. We could say we're going fishing, in a group and that way our parents will think we'll be safe" one of boys had planned. I had been listening in with Sean and was ready to go but Sean was having none of it. "It's for us older boys to do. Girls can't go". "I'm going or I'll tell mummy and father on you". "Oh yeah?". "Yeah" I was stubborn and I was going to hold my corner, do or die, that is until "If you tell on me, then I'll tell mother it was you who broke her necklace and I'll tell father that you were playing with his bow again". Damn. He played that one well. He knew father would give me a good tanning if he found out I'd done that again. I admitted defeat and skulked away. But never one to give up, I waited until they were a little ways off and began to follow them. I watched them dare each other to go into the cave and waited. I would wait until they left, run in to see for myself; then I'd be able to follow them home. Seemed like a perfect plan.

When the boys left the cave, I steadied my nerves and edged into the cave. It was so dark and my eyes couldn't adjust, so I backed against the wall feeling along the cave walls with my hands. I was giving up when I felt something wet on my hands, cold and gooey. I held my hand to my nose and sniffed, it smelled sweet, like honey, so I did what any other naïve 6 year old would do, I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked. And…..ohhhhhhh, the sweetness, the ecstasy. My heart thrummed a little faster and colours floated across my eyes. I got down on my greedy little hands and knees, feeling around for more of the sweet honey stuff, scooping it up and licking my fingers, much like dipping my hands into the jam mother made. The substance called to me, making my body hum. I made my way back outside the cave in a dreamy state. Everything looked clear, the trees, how they swayed lightly in the breeze, the beautiful stars in the night sky, how the twinkled…..wait….. The night sky, oh no. "How long have I been in there? Father's going to be furious" I muttered to myself as I sped off towards the village, hoping that I was going the right way. As the moon came out behind the clouds I stopped dead in my tracks. My clothes, they covered in red. It looked like they were full of blood, but it couldn't be, it was jam, right? My stomach did a little lurch. Surely I hadn't licked up blood. No, it couldn't be. I'd sucked my finger when it was cut and it never tasted like that.

I took off again, practicing my excuses. As I neared the village I could hear the screams, followed by the silence. I panicked and ran as fast as my little feet could go, "mummy" I screamed 'mummy, Father, Sean". The scene before me was like a nightmare. Bodies lay bloodied and dead on the ground.

"You again", I turned and before was the monster from the other night. I went to run but he appeared before me in a blink of an eye. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere little bag of blood and bones. I can smell my progeny's blood on you….. Prepare for death. I'm going to drain you dry and rip you apart and use the little bones in your fingers to make a necklace". I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it didn't come….I heard a small 'pop', then I was covered in blood and goop from head to toe. I open my eyes to see my father drop his bow and arrow, falling to the ground a few feet behind where the monster had been. It took me a few seconds to process what has happened. Racing over to my father, he says "Straight through its heart little Sean". He gave me a weak smile then his eyes lost the sparkle from them. Those were his last words. I was stunned, void, I didn't know what to do or how to react, so I curled into my father and fell asleep there on the ground, only waking when the sun rose. I look around the village, everyone was dead. This was my first loss. I ached for my mother's kisses and cuddles, my father's hugs and my brother's company. I stayed there for hours. Going from one to the other, hugging them, kissing them, hoping if I wished hard enough, that the gods would hear me and they'd wake up. They never did wake up. Their eyes slowly turned to white and the skin turned a different colour. By the next day I was drained and hungry. I found a piece of hard bread in our camp and bit down. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth and spit onto the ground. My tooth fell out. I cried at the sight of the blood. It was too much. Everything was blood around me. The only thing that crept into my mind was the old women form my dreams, telling me to survive, to "combine predator and prey, making you a creature to survive the night and day". That was it, I needed to survive. What if there were other monsters that might come back. I somehow found the strength to pick myself up. Willing myself to keep going, I went to the river. I stripped off my bloody clothes and washed the blood off me. I walked back to camp and I put on my best clothes for walking. Then I said my last goodbyes. I went to mummy first. I took a pin from my mother's hair. It was her favourite. She had said someday when I was big she would give it to me. I didn't think she'd mind if I took it now, even if I wasn't big enough yet. I put the pin into my hair. I kissed her lips one last time and I went to my father next. He had saved me. His bow had killed the monster. I had thought of taking my father bow or a sword but I couldn't use the bow properly and the sword was too heavy for me. So I took the knife that he strapped onto his boot. I kissed him on the forehead, tears running down my cheeks. My last goodbyes were for my brother. I kissed him goodbye, wishing father could have saved him too.

**Please please review. **

Thanks to Lorna Roxen and ddshipper9692 for my first reviews J


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Sorry guys. I've spotted one or two silly spelling mistakes in the previous chapters (*embarrassed*). **

**Thanks to those who are reading, following and reviewing my story so far: it's spurring me on to keep writing. This chapter explains how Sean learned to be a vampire, among other things**

**Chapter 3**

Leaving my family, I headed as far away from them as possible, hoping there weren't any other monsters that could follow me. Weeks passed and the autumn began to creep in. I was still looking behind my back at every chance; still waiting on something to jump out of the shadows. The apples, nuts and berries I was living on were scare and hunger was beginning to set in. another tooth had fallen out and my gums were beginning to ache. So far I had avoided going near people but I knew I needed to try and find some food soon, and had no option but to go near the settlements, even if it meant having to steal some food. The first family I approached felt sorry for me and gave me some food. Others turned me away. I'd become a little beggar child.

The weeks passed on, autumn turning to winter and snow was falling heavily. Strangely the cold was bothering me less and less, the loneliness bothering me more and more. Feeling cold, weak and lonely, I curled myself up into the roots of a tree, wrapping my cape around my body, covering my head from the falling snow. Then…..I smelled it before I saw it. Peeking out from under the cape, keeping as still as a statue, I watched as a deer walked past. Something inside me took over. Where the two teeth had fallen out, I felt something snick forward. Before I had time to process what had happened, I leapt up and launched at the deer with speed I never even knew I had. I sank my teeth into the deer, sucking into the wound, drinking deeply. As I drank I felt the warmth of the deer in my hands fade away. Then I sensed the pulsing of the liquid slow and stop. Pulling away I watch the deer's eyes go lifeless. I was filled with mixed feelings; fear and pure elation. What had I just done? Was I turning into a monster too? My fangs snapped back. At the same time I felt so good. I didn't feel the cold anymore. Things around me seemed so much clearer. As I looked to the distance I could see so clearly, the smallest movement of the birds and tiniest of snowflakes fall. I didn't understand what was going on.

Wandering for weeks, maybe months, all I concentrated on was the hunt. It's the only thing that helped me forget the sadness of my family. The animal's blood gave me strength but never the same feeling that the monster's blood did that time back in the cave. As time went by, killing the animals became more of a game. It was fun to stalk and hunt, seeing how quick I could catch the animals and if the blood tasted different depending on where I sank my fangs. I was getting faster and faster. Fast enough that animals couldn't get away. I wasn't guilty, after all people killed animals all the time; they just chose to cook the meat over a fire. As the snow got heavy, the animals became scare. Seeking shelter in a cave, I didn't notice I had company. "It's unusual for my meals to come to me", there was a snick sound of fangs dropping "but I'm not going to pass up a meal that comes so willingly". Instinct took hold to drop fangs and crouch.

That's when I met Donnacha. His laughter boomed through the cave. He was laughing at my fangs, one dropped immediately and one followed a fraction of a second later. That still happens to this day if I'm not thinking clearly. Godric thought it was cute. Eric made fun of me until I pummeled him.

"I wonder is that what happens to one made so young….but who would make one so young? Tell me young one, where is your maker and how old are you?" I explained that I drank a monsters blood and that he was dead. I left out the fact that the monster was dead before I drank his blood. I learned through life that it was better to keep most details about myself a secret. No one except Godric and Eric knew. Eric didn't tell anyone because Godric had commanded him not to. Godric didn't tell anyone because I knew his darkest secrets too.

"You're a vampire child, not a monster". So….. I was vampire, whatever that was. Donnacha assumed I was sired by a vampire and then my maker abandoned me.

"So young without the protection of a maker" he pondered out loud to himself. My progeny have long since been released and created their own progeny. "Would you be my apprentice?" "Could you be my companion, my child, and I you teacher, your guide? I will teach you to be a vampire, to survive". That's what I needed to do, to survive.

"Yes, I will learn from you and be your friend". He began to question what I knew, how I fed. I told him of my time in the woods. "Wait, you walk in the sun? You lie child" he snarled. "Why would I lie to you?" "What kind of witchery is this?". I could feel the panic rising. I needed his help. My heart sank. "You… you can watch me do it" I pleaded. "you can see me walk in the sun. I'm not a witch. I just don't burn." Tears began to spill, I was still just a child after all.

"Your tears are vampire tears. You should not be able to walk in the sun".

" My tears are blood sometimes and watery tears other times". Donnacha watched me warily all through the night and said very little. As the dawn approached, he walked me to the mouth of the cave, keeping in the shadows. "Are you ready to stop your lie or willing to die in the sun" he questioned.

"I'm not lying, I can go in sun" and with that I walked outside into the morning sunlight. He watched shocked. "I don't know what you are but you aren't vampire. I'm not sure yet if I can trust you. I will go and sleep for the day. Meet me here at this cave at sunset". I didn't know where to go. I walked around thinking, never straying far from the cave, afraid I would get lost and not remember where it was. I eventually fell asleep at the mouth of the cave and woke with a start to find Donnacha crouched down next to me.

I waited for the anger and mistrust but it didn't come. He looked at me with kind eyes. Then he cuffed me over the head. "First lesson little one, never sleep in the open where you can be caught while you sleep". Rubbing my head, I nodded eagerly, glad of a teacher and friend.

"I could hear your heart beat when you walked in the sun. Curious, perhaps because you were turned so young the gods had compassion", he said more to himself than to me. "Now….day rest: you must find a dark secret place to sleep so you are not caught defenceless while you sleep". And that's how it began, my first of many lessons. Donnacha taught me how to hide, to hunt, to swim, about vampires and their ways, leaving the best lesson until last. "You are stronger and faster than any man now Sean. Its time you learn to feed on humans".

#########################

That thought drew me back to the present. I was still sitting on Tara Hill, my clothes soaked through with the damp of night. "How long have I been sitting here" I thought to myself. Picking myself up, I headed back to the B&B to shower and change my clothes. Sitting on the edge of the bed in a nightgown and a towel wrapped around my head, I picked up my phone and rang the number for the Dallas area Sheriff's home. I gotten the number from a vampire friend in New York. "Yeah" answer a gruff male voice, maybe Texan, I wasn't sure. "I'd like to speak to Godric, please". "Wouldn't we all lady?". "Pardon?". "Godric's not available right now. Call another time" and with that he hung up. "Ignorant sod" I muttered into the phone in my hand. Well, score for Sean…..step one, make contact. Sure, I hadn't actually talked to Godric, but it was a step in the right direction.

Putting on black jeans, a blue sweatshirt and boots, I headed to the little pub down the road from the B&B for some food. I decided I wanted human food tonight. I could eat both human food and drink animal or human blood. To this day I still didn't know how I became vampire, or still was human amongst many other things. The only clue I had was my dreams of my life before my life here. Sighing, I tucked into a bowl of Irish stew. Thinking again about how I learned to drink from humans brought a smile a smile to my face but thinking of Eric's first lesson made me giggle out loud. I cleared my throat and busied myself with my meal pretending I didn't see the strange looks I got from the couple sitting at the bar.

######################

"I don't see the point in not just killing them. They're food, nothing more". Eric was not impressed, he was hungry and wanted to jump his prey and devour them. "Yes, they are food my son. But you must learn to glamour your prey and not kill them. We need to be able to hunt in an area without drawing attention to ourselves." Godric and Eric were amongst the fir trees, watching a family at their camp site. "Why can't we just kill them? There's been nothing wrong with doing that all these years" Eric whined. "Because I said we are _not_ going to kill them Eric", "but….", "NO" growled Godric. Eric flinched at the rebuke.

"Tut tut tut, _no_ means _no_ Eric. Listen to daddy" I drawled. Eric crouched and growled in defensive mode, clearly taken off guard. Godric was surprised alright but composed himself so quickly it was hardly noticeable. "Eric, retract your fangs", he ordered, as I danced across the ground jumping nimbly up into Godric's arms. Godric growled at Eric. Eric hung his head low, obeying his maker but not before sending me a glare.

I moved, wrapping my legs around Godric's waist. I twirled his hair through my fingers. "I see you've let your hair go wild again. Naughty boy" I teased, dropping my fangs. Godric laughed, flashing his fangy smile. "I missed you too Sean". "So how long have you been watching us?" he asked. "Only a little while; you should be stricter with him Godric. He shouldn't talk back to you. He's only an infant and should know his place". "Who's the infant?" Eric spat. I was off Godric in a blink and pinned Eric on the ground hands behind his back. Sitting on his back I leaned in closely to his ear "now, now little boy. I may be small, but I'm no child." "He needs more discipline Godric" I say as I get off Eric, "Perhaps he needs another spanking", I wink at Godric as I say this. I can hear the clenching of Eric's teeth. "Can I watch the lesson" I ask, in my most innocent voice. "Of course my love" Godric replies; running the back of his hand gently across my cheek. I lean into his touch enjoying the brief moment.

"Come Eric. You will restrain the Father while I glamour the mother and two children". Eric obeyed without a word.

"Take your hands off my wife you animal", the man screams. "oooohh Godric, I do like dinner and a show" I tease. "Eric, look into the man's eyes, feel his mind, draw him into you…..good, good Eric, now tell him everything will be alright, that he can be quiet". Eric does as Godric instructs. "When I say to drink Eric, you must go slow, when the pulse slows you must stop and pull away. Now drink my son". Eric sinks his fangs into the man's neck, pulling him roughly, drinking greedily. "Listen to the pulse slow Eric. That's enough. Eric. Eric, that's enough". Eric struggles to pull away and licks the wound dry. "Good". Eric looks around to me, with a smug little look on his face. I can only laugh, much to his annoyance. "Still dribbling you blood, I see" seeing his chin and shirt soaked. His brow furrows. I shouldn't have laughed. I should have praised him but I guess I was just as immature. I skipped daintily over to the mother, "May I?" I ask. "Of course", Godric replies with a little bow of his head. "Kneel, won't you darling, I'm so very little" I purr, glamouring the mother. She kneels down. "I'm so thirsty, won't you help me? You do want to help, don't you?". "Yes child" she answers deep in a trance. I snick my fangs and gently brush her hair back, sinking them into her neck. Sucking deeply and slowly I have my fill, licking the wound clean. "There, sweet lady. Not so bad, was it?"

"That is what you need to copy Eric". Eric is not at all happy with those words from Godric. Now it's my turn to throw a smug little smile to Eric.

####################

Finishing my dinner I decide it time to move on from Ireland and go back to the B&B to pack.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. I still have a little more back ground story for my own character to explain before I can get to the really juicy Godric and Eric stuff ;) **

**Thanks for the constructive reviews. I need to clear up, for the beginning of the story and in the early years of her life; Sean is in a child's body. That's all I can say without giving too much away. Hopefully this chapter will clear up any confusion.**

**Chapter 4**

I took a flight to Italy. I wanted to see and my old friend and visit the place I first met Godric. OK, Damn it, I was stalling but I needed the time to think.

As the plane took off, I got into a comfortable position. My thoughts slipped back to the first time I had left Ireland.

#################

Donnacha had been my teacher in the ways of vampire. I remember the early years, when he glamoured my first human meal for me. "Come, Sean….look…..watch his neck. Can you see the pulsing as the blood flows?" "Uh huh" is all I managed to reply, leaning in closer, a little nervous to drink from a human. I'd been fine with animals but Donnacha was adamant that I was vampire and would thrive better on human blood. I watched, hypnotised by the pulsing artery, fangs popping out. The smell…*sniff*…..I had to have a taste, even a little taste. "Sink your fangs in and taste my child. Taste my life source, my wine". I sank my fangs in and the taste….oh, that wonderful succulent taste…not quite as good as vampire blood but much better than animal blood. I guess in modern terms you could describe the animal blood as tofu, with a nice sauce and the human blood as a juicy steak burger with all the trimmings. Vampire blood would have to be the dessert. I drank until there was nothing left, pushing the limp body away from my feet. I felt the warm blood dripping down my face. I licked my lips. Looking back, I probably shouldn't have teased Eric about his early messy eating habits but he was just too easy to pick on, especially when he could be so mean and annoying.

Donnacha nodded and smiled like a proud father. " I want more Donnacha. Get me more" and like a father spoiling a child with candy, he indulged me. I drained three bodies, one after the other. And stuffed like a little piggy, I fell asleep in Donnacha's arm on the way back to the cave. Donnacha glamoured my prey for many months. "When can I glamour my own human?" "That will come in time Sean".

And it did. I became more independent, picking up my own meals. Not that I didn't have a few little _accidents_ along the way. But that's all part of the learning. Right? The glamouring took a little longer though. I can't really recall how long it took me. I would follow all the lesson but I couldn't stop the odd fit of giggles every now and then, resulting in the glamour being broken and a screaming human. Though that was a game all in itself….

In the company of Donnacha for many hundreds of years, I matured very little. I hadn't grown even one little bit since my fangs first came down in the forest years ago. I didn't long for other people. They were food and Donnacha was my confidant, my teacher. But as the years grew on, I found myself wandering out more during the sunlight, daring to go near the settlement and watch the people. For weeks I watched as a group struggled to move stones.

"You've been in the sunlight a lot lately Sean. I can smell it on you". "hmmm?", I was lost in thought. "The sunlight, I can smell it". "Why do the humans move the stones Donnacha". "To mark the sight of their dead". "Do you feed during the day?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just like watching them. That's all". A few weeks later, after we fed, Donnacha and I sat on the rocks, looking out over Lough Allen. "I've been selfish Sean", I turned to look at Donnacha, confused. "I've kept you all to myself these years. I'm happy with solitude and a simple life but you're so young. You haven't even seen the world. I see the boats at the coast, you could go anywhere because you walk in the sun". "But I'm fine here with you Donnacha". "You say that now, but one day you may grow to resent me and I'd never forgive myself"

"You…you don't want me around anymore" I could feel the tears welling up. "I'll always be here Sean. You can always come back when you've seen a little more of life".

He was right. I was curious about what else was out there. I didn't leave right away. We talked strategy. I was in a child's body still, so we talked about how I should behave and glamour adults to act as parents so I wouldn't attract attention. I eventually found a family to travel with. They were traders heading to a distant island. The ship had barely left when the smell hit me. It was like wet dog and something else I can describe. I looked around; looking for a pet or rotting food but the smell came from a human. Although he didn't smell completely human. If I was going to have a human meal, he'd be the first to go. Two nights in and I was starving. The smelly human was target numero uno. When I followed the smell; all I found was a rat, nibbling on rotten apples. "Oh well. It's no deer but it's a start". As I grabbed it and extended my fangs it began to fight violently, more than a rat should be able to. In a matter of seconds it turned back into a man. Before he had time to scream I jumped up to break his neck, pulling him towards me to drink before he died, hoping no one heard any noise. Next this I know I was leaning over the boat wretching my guts up over the side, so much so that a strong wave threw me over board. As I struggled with the waves, the next thing I knew I was swimming and darting through the water.

That moment was another defining one in my life. It was the first time I'd met a shifter and it helped me get a little closer to understanding what I was, or rather what I could do. I swam in dolphin form until I hit land, my body paining and contorting until I turned into my human form again. The newness of my abilities scared me. I'd been a vampire for hundreds of years but now I could turn into animals. My only way to explain this was my drinking of blood. I drank the shifter's blood, now I could shift. I had drank that vampire blood back in my childhood village and I became vampire. Those words of my dream made me think. That old woman had said "I'll let you take what you need to survive child. If you are the prey you can become the predator". Was that what was happening? Could I become those who would do me harm or over power me? I was confused beyond belief and to this day I still don't fully understand what I am. I only know I survive.

And that's what I did for thousands of years. I experimented with my powers. As a human, I would become part of societies, learning about cultures and advances in the civilisations around me. I travelled all over Europe and Asia. As a vampire, I hunted and I killed. I also noticed that if I shifted as an animal for long periods of time or played human in the sunlight that I could grow. Not much, but over the years I noticed the tiny little differences. I looked more like a nine or ten year old now. I could have probably grown more but I couldn't give up m vampire ways. It was who I was. Anyway, I had eternity to grow up. Still in a child's body but my mind was no longer that of a child. I had matured, childish sometimes but I had matured into a ruthless, skilled hunter. I was more vampire in my ways above all else. The hardest part at first was realizing that with a child's body I couldn't have an adult relationship and carry out my desires. It wasn't for lack of trying. My comfort zone was voyeurism. I would glamour people from the villages during my travels; make them touch each other, do things to each other, watching their reactions, smelling their arousal. I'd close my eyes pretending I was them. It took another few years before I realized I could shift into an animal and mate. Not ideal mind you. Let's just call it my experimental phase.

################

At that thought…..well, I'd blush if I could but I was in full vampire mode. The plane was heading into Rome. I'd planned to meet my old friend Valentina (or Val) and stay with her for a while. I looked out the window seeing the busy city. It was far from the Rome I knew when I met the fierce little slave boy I know today as Godric.

I met Valentina in Rome near the foot hills in Sorento many years ago. She was a young vampire, abandoned and released by her maker. She was clueless and clumsy. I took her under my wing and taught her all I know about being a vampire. She knows I can walk in the sun, and can age. She thinks it a magic spell or a gift. She along with Donnacha new this about me. Only Eric and Godric knew about my other.._talents_ shall we say.

"Sean…..Sean". Val launches herself at me. "Wow, you look amazing. Not a day over twenty" she says winking. "Twenty one actually" not a chance I was risking not getting served alcohol in the states since the great coming out I said jokingly. I felt comfortable around Val and had planned to stay with her and her progeny and had some girlie time. During the day I planned to go on a trip down the Godric memory lane.

**I hope that chapter clears up any confusion. Please review. I'll try clear up any question. Go on…review….go on go on go on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews guys. Thanks for the comments twibe, hopefully the last chapter clears up a little more about Sean for you, and anyone else who got confused. As for answering the question about if she can die if she continues to age….you'll have to keep reading…..evil….I know ;)**

**Chapter 5**

I settled into Val's light tight apartment. She wasn't too far from the Trevi Fountain. I also got the chance to meet her newest progeny Luca. I could see why she chose him. Yes, he was good looking, chiselled and had beautiful eyes. That wasn't it though… he was smart, not just book nerdy smart…..he was deep, thoughtful and intelligent. He suited Val's taste to a tee. He was also a little scared of me. I was four thousand years old I suppose, give or take and the power that came with that age rolled off me, I couldn't help it. I hadn't been great at keeping track of my age for the first two thousand years or so. I guess that old saying 'time flies when you're having fun' could be true or maybe it's because I didn't understand the calendar!

"So…tell me Sean, have you been in contact with Godric yet? Any juicy gossip?" Val knew my plans; we had spoken on the phone a good few times about it. "I can't believe you haven't just jumped him Sean. You know you're crazy about him. You have been for thousands of years". I wasn't sure what to say. Sure I'd had partners over the years as I got older, but I was afraid of what Godric would think of me now. He doted on me and indulged me in my child form. But maybe that was his thing or maybe Eric was right all those years ago. Maybe he felt obliged to be kind to me"…..I sank further into the armchair, drinking my blood cocktail. It even had a little umbrella….._sooo_ Val. "Stop over analysing it Sean. I can see you drilling it over in your mind. Look at you now. He'd be crazy not to want you…and Eric, well…let Godric deal with him". I knew she was right. I had to at least try. If he didn't want me, then at least I would know I tried and maybe I could move on. I talked into the night with Val, over analysing everything as usual. Val was great. She was just what I needed….a good swift kick in the right direction.

I went to rest with Val and her progeny. I could slip out later after I got some sleep and be back again before they woke up. Val knew I was heading out but I didn't want her progeny to know my secrets. I woke about 11am, still tired. I lay there, hoping I'd nod off again but I couldn't. Twenty minutes later I gave in and got up for a shower. "Hey sexy" I chuckled, looking in the mirror. Nothing sexier than a woman with bed hair and panda eyes from the mascara she forgot to take off before going to bed.

I let the hot water run down my body, enjoying the heat and soothing of the water. Getting dressed into beige shorts, a white vest, flip-flops and a baseball cap I was ready to go. I brought my little camera…might as well play the tourist. The heat of the sunshine was fabulous. It had been years since I was in Rome. Sure, I'd been in touch with Val, but she usually flew to me. Rome just had too many memories for me. Buying an ice-cream I sat down outside a little café not too far from the pantheon. I remember walking near her many years ago, when I first met Godric…

#####################

I'd been with Val a few hundred years now. I had taught her everything that Donnacha had taught me. For the first time in two thousand years or so since I was born into this world, I found a new passion…being a teacher. Val treated me as her maker. She was obedient and loving. She blossomed into a beautiful specimen of vampire. Val and I had been travelling through Italy, indulging in the Roman culture of the time. We made a perfect team, Val playing the heart stricken widow, luring men to her bed, and I the spoiled child, indulged by the servants around me. I kept our cover easily because I could go out in the daytime while Val stayed indoors 'grieving' or as the servants gossips…..getting over the previous nights escapades. All in all it worked perfectly.

"Val" I chuckled at the smug contented look on her face, he dinner passed out and weak on the floor beside her "you still have a little blood on your chin…..Just there" I said, pointing to the spot on my own chin. "Then come and clean it off slave" she said with a wicked smile. It was a private little joke. Sometimes I played her human slave around other vampires so they wouldn't question why such a young vampire would exist. "Yes mistress" I answered, giving my most innocent look. I forced my heart to flutter a few beats. Something I learned to do with practice. Val's fangs dropped on hearing the sound. "Tease" she huffed.

I looked down at the heap at her feet, "If we're going to stay here another few days, I need to get a pet for myself". "What's wrong with the slaves that tend to the house?" "They're all too big, I prefer my meals in miniatures" I said "besides, the children are less tainted by wine". The next morning, while Val took her rest; I went looking for a pet with a highly glamoured human slave because a young Roman noble child wouldn't be out and about unaccompanied and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. We went to the slave camps to see what was on offer. I wandered along the cages while my slave talked to the master. "Careful little Miss" warned the Master "Some of those children aren't friends, they're savages that need breaking. Don't touch". I threw him a scowl "I won't go near them, I'll only look". I could smell human filth, fear and blood. A young black haired boy with ink on his skin caught my attention. He was still quite young. His black hair was unkempt and his body was bloodied and broken. I kicked at the cage, he opened his eyes, or should I say eye, the other was puffed and swollen. He had been badly beaten. He body was broken but I could see his spirit wasn't, he look at me with pure abhorrence. "Komma nära liten flika" [_Come closer little girl_] he spat "Jag skar ripen dig öppna"[_I will rip you open_]. He was a fiery little thing. "Tror inte att jag forstar inte"[_Don't think I don't understand you_] I replied. I didn't have time to say much else. The slave master came up and saw him in an aggressive stance leering at me, "don't worry child, I'll teach him to behave and he'll learn to behave with his new master coming for him tomorrow". I ended up choosing a younger boy to be my pet snack.

As I walked away, I heard the Master beating someone. I can only guess it was that black haired boy. He played on my mind as the day wore on. I wanted to see him again so I waited for nightfall to skulk back and observe him.

….._later that night…._

"pojke…..pojke" [_Boy….boy_] I called in his native language but he just barely turned. He had been beaten badly, most likely because of my presence earlier in the day. "Du ser ont…..shhhhh" [_you're hurt…shhhhhh_] I put my hand through the cage and lifted his head, biting into my wrist, I fed his a little bit of his blood. "Vad är ditt namn?" [What is your name?] He stopped swallowing and replied "Godric", then he passed out. I left him as quickly as I had come. If I had of known then, how important Godric would have become to me, I would have took him with me that night.

###########################

I enjoyed catching up with Val. We talked about the old times together, we laughed and cried. "Don't leave it so long to visit next time" she said, as I picked up my bags. "I won't, I promise" I replied, giving her one last hug.

I was heading up to the far north of Italy for the next part of my journey. I wanted to see how much of the castle ruins were still standing. That was where I met Godric for the second time and that's where I met his maker and the trouble started….


	6. Chapter 6

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Hmmmm….I see lots of people reading my story….go on…..review. Pretty please *batting eyes***

**Ok…..please remember, that even if Sean is in a child's body, she very much has an adult's mind…..**

**Chapter 6**

_…approximately 100 BC…._

It was during this time that I saw Godric again. Val had gone to ground to rest and I was exploring the forests near north eastern Italy. I'd like to say I was admiring the beautiful scenery but, alas, I can't. Truth be told, I was hungry and feeling a little naughty….horny wouldn't be the right word, my body was still young to react that way, because I refused to give up my vampire ways and my body hadn't reached that part of development…..but my mind sure as hell was very much matured. Honestly….I had plans for a snack, a peep and maybe a quick grope. What vampire doesn't want some light entertainment eh? (cheeky I know…)

I could smell a dwelling getting nearer…..the smell, of burning wood, sweat and …mmmmm…blood. It was deep in the forest. As I got nearer, I could get another smell…..vampire. At least I was safe because it was during the day. I didn't know how old this vampire or vampires were and I wasn't taking unnecessary chances….but I could afford a snoop in the day light. Coming nearer again to the castle, I saw a boy fetching water from the stream…lunch. _So…..how should I play this…_ I thought. I approached the boy, ruffling my hair and putting on a little limp…..I'd played the sympathy game… the poor little lost girl. I took a deep breath…mmmmmm…..my tummy growled.

"Please…please help me" I whimpered. "I'm lost and I can't find my way back home". I liked this one….the lost little girl. I'd used it hundreds of times. The boy whipped round. "Get away from here" he hissed "Run away while you can". I sniggered inwardly, my cover is working then….poor defenceless little girl. Wait…..I recognised those eyes. "Godric?"

"Hh….How do you know my name?" That's when I really looked at him, he was taller than I remember but more scrawny. He had lost that spark, the defiant look. He looked like a boy whose spirit was all but broken. Maybe not completely broken, but he'd lost his fight, his fire. "I helped you once, when you were trapped in a cage. I gave you my blood". "But, but that was a dream…I dreamt about a little girl" his cheeks flushed as he said this (I can imagine what he dreamt alright) "Wait….it was you. You're the girl I dreamt about. But how can that be. That was a few years ago, but yet you haven't changed. It can't be you, you'd have to be older". He almost looked disappointed. That stung a little, I was sensitive about my age. Godric's face darkened then. "I don't know what you are, but you need to get out of here" and he motioned to push me away.

In a flash I had he pinned to the ground, fangs out. Perhaps I over reacted…..I'm putting it down to PVS( post vampire symdrome). "Don't tell me what to do _boy_. I may _look_ like a child but I'm anything but" I spat. "What are you?" he questioned? I rolled my eyes "Is that honestly the best you can do….do you have any idea how boring that question gets?"

Then, concern set into his face "you must leave, my new master will wake at sunset and he'll be hungry. You're in danger". I twirled my hair through my fingers as I absorbed this information. I was touched by his concern. Sweet little thing, worried about little old me. I didn't was to cause him distress but I was a while until dusk and I wasn't leaving without dinner and a show.

"You never said thanks you know" I purred, walking past him towards the little stream. "What?" "I _said….._you never said thanks…for healing you". "Thanks….now you really must leave…whatever you are".

"Oh….now _Godric_….that's not _nearly_ good enough" I said, flashing a wicked smile. Once again I moved, pinning him to the ground again. I leaned in licking his neck as he struggled. With a snick, my fangs had dropped and I sank them into his neck…slowly, moaning as I did. I drank from him, only a little. Them, raising my head I looked into his eyes, pushing my mind into his. His body became calmer, more relaxed. "It's _so_ warm out, _isn't_ it Godric" I asked. "Yes, yes, it is warm" he replied, a dazed look across his face, not taking in the evil little curl at the corner of my mouth. "You want to swim, don't you Godric. You want to swim in the stream to cool down". Poor Godric; he was defenceless against my glamour. I watched hungrily as he stripped off his tunic, appreciating his body and taking in his whole form; his broad shoulders, small waist, muscular hips (and pert little bottom), taking note of his tattoos and what appeared to be a recent branding on his back, still healing, no doubt done by his new master. I watch his naked body move while he made his way down towards the stream as he slipped slowly into the water. I tip toed nearer the small bank of the stream, not that I couldn't see with my vampire eyesight but I wasn't happy with just watching. I slipped off my dress and stepped daintily out of my shoes. I stepped down into the water, "kneel down beside me, won't you Godric" I asked…..in my dreamy voice, impossible for any human to resist. Godric did as he was told. "Stay still, there's a good boy" I commanded. I put my hands on his chest. My hands looked so small, still childlike and dimpled. Sliding my hand up his chest, across his shoulders and slowly down his arms…."Beautiful" I said looking up into his eyes. And then, for some reason… I stopped. I don't know why this little human made me stop and think. He did the same that night a few years ago, back in Rome. "What is it about you?" he just looked at me all doe eyed and dreamy. "Get dressed and go about your work" I snapped, my mood doing a complete u-turn.

He did as ordered. I don't know what it was about Godric that day that made me stop. I'd always done what I wanted with human's, playing with them, toying with them…..using them and discarding them. Scared of my own thoughts, I ran. As soon as night fell, I got Val and led us away. I tried my best to keep Godric out of my head. Sometimes succeeding…but not always. It took me 12 or so years before my curiosity got to me and I ventured back to Rome. To that forest. To that castle. I didn't expect Godric to still be there or if he was, I wondered what he'd look like as a grown man. I wasn't prepared for what I saw down by the stream…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Please….let me know what you guys are thinking so far….go on…..Do you like the story? Should I continue?**

**Chapter 7**

If my heart had been beating at the time; it would have stopped. There he was….there was Godric….down by the same stream I'd seen him at 12 years ago…..collecting water. Not a day older than when I had last seen him. He still had the same frame, the same dark hair, the same pale skin…breath-taking. I was frozen to the spot; too stunned to move. He was still Godric, the same boy…..my Godric. _Oh gods 'my'….where was that coming from?._ In my hesitation he had sensed me. Turning to face me with fangs out…..ready to attack; "You! What the hell are you doing here?" I wasn't quite ready for the harsh tone. I still remembered the doe eyed obedient boy….and his body…his naked body…._damn it, think straight. _"Don't speak to me like that boy" and he did the last thing I thought he would do, he lunged at me…not in the way I might like mind you…..he attacked me, or at the very least he tried to attack me. Despite my size I was over twice his age. I pinned him to the ground, sitting on him, holding his hand behind his back. "You seem to like this, don't?" there was pure venom in his voice. I didn't understand. "Are you going to force me to strip again?" Oh…._oh._ "Hh…how…how can you remember that?"

"I was changed by my master that night. He smelled my arousal, thinking I was being chased or claimed by another. He made me his that night, so no other could have me". _No…..this couldn't be, I should have realised…..gods how stupid was I!_ "The last thing I remember after going to the stream to fetch water was you, naked in the stream with me, touching me, using me. LET ME GO" he roared, as he wriggled underneath me. "Godric listen….you didn't remember everything" I replied, tightening my grip, hoping that he would stop struggling so he would listen to me. "Godric, no. That's not how it happened".

"So you didn't glamour me? You didn't have me naked and molest me in the water?" "WHAT….no Godric, no….it wasn't like that". "So what were you doing then?" How was I going to explain this? I _was _going down to the stream, to feed, have his strip naked….and, well…..I think molest is an unfair way to look at it. "It wasn't that way…..yes, you were going to be a feed and a feel but I couldn't, I don't know why. I just couldn't do that to you Godric. I never mean any harm to come to you. I _never_ did". He relaxed just a little; his body stopped fighting against me. Slowly, I let him go and moved away from him. I wasn't sure how he'd react, so I kept my wits about me. Turning round I was met with eyes that haunted me. I saw _fear_. I saw fear in Godric's eyes. With that, his head snapped towards the direction of the castle. "My maker calls" and with that he vanished. I should have walked away. I _could_ have walked away but I didn't. For whatever reason; I had a connection with Godric that I could no longer ignore.

Curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see what his maker was like, what kind of vampire had made Godric fear so much. I turned to my shifter skills, becoming a crow and flying up towards the castle. I really wish I hadn't I knew some of my kind were; ruthless, dangerous and truly evil in their ways but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. His maker was an animal and a sadist. I watched, horrified as he defiled Godric, took great pleasure in torturing him. I watched, sick to my core. Maybe I should have helped him but at the time I really didn't know how. I am ashamed at my actions. Through cowardice I turned away, afraid the vampire would be stronger than me, and also through greed, I wanted to see Godric again, and if his maker knew about me, he might forbid Godric to see me. I flew back to the cave I was sleeping in, disgusted with myself. I slept uneasy; tossing and turning; trying to get the images of Godric being tortured out of my head.

Unsure of what to do, I went back to the stream the following night. I didn't know what to expect really…..and there he was. He looked straight at me, and then turned slowly, disappearing into the forest. I followed him, not sure if that's what he wanted. He finally stopped at the edge of a small lake and sat near the shore on some rocked. I stood back, not sure what to do, watching him skip stones into the lake. "I didn't know if you'd come back" he whispered, not taking his eyes from the lake. "I didn't mean to blame you. The master would have turned me either way". The venom from yesterday had left his words and I dared move a little closer, not wanting to scare him off. "Can I skip stones with you?" He didn't answer but just shrugged his shoulders. Better than a no I suppose. I walk to the edge and picked up a pebble. Watching Godric, I copied him. Not correctly judging the strength needed, my stone skipped once on the lake, then flew into the trees at the opposite side of the lake. I heard a snort beside me. "_Hey_" I defended, looking at Godric, just glimpsing the smallest of smiles. "How are you so strong when you're so small?" , "Size doesn't matter Godric" I huffed, still defensive of my stature "It's age that counts in the vampire world. I'm over two thousand years old".

"Wait…..that day when you glamoured me…." Great, he wasn't going to let that drop. "That was when the sun was up. How can that be?". Uh oh, I hadn't really thought this through. "My teacher says it's because I was made so young" I lied. I wasn't sure if I could trust Godric with the whole truth. "Please don't tell your maker. It's better if others don't know". When I said the word maker, I saw Godric shudder and felt bad immediately. "I must return" and my dead heart sank. I stared at my reflection in the pond but to my surprise he asked "Can I see you again?" I hadn't expected that but I was so glad "Of course….I'll be here again tomorrow night".

I wasn't sure if he'd come the next night, but he did. And the night after that. and the night after that. Sometimes we sat in silence. Sometimes we talked, but only on a superficial level. I didn't bring up his maker but the topic was still on my mind, I wanted to ask him about it but I didn't find the right moment.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight" I mused. "I'm going for a swim" and, discarding my clothes by the rocks I dove into the cool water. Nakedness didn't bother me. I'd been around too long to care, plus I didn't care if others saw me….I had a child's body after all. I hadn't expected Godric to join me. He sat, watching me for a while. I looked at him, treading the water in the lake. "Is the water good, he asked?" I nodded. He stood and began to take his clothes off. I never expected him to this do in front of me, especially considering what happened the last time. I stayed still, just barely threading the water as he undressed. I was oddly nervous; not that I hadn't seen someone undress but never without glamour or with the person realizing I was watching. His body was just as I remembered it, perhaps a little more toned. The branding on his back was healed too. He stood for a moment, naked, staring at me, and then walked slowly into the water swimming past me. He swam a few lengths of the lake as I floated on my back, watching him; watching every muscle flex and move. I floated over nearer the edge so my feet could touch the bottom to stand.

"The water is nice" he commented shyly, as he swam up nearer to me. He moved into the shallow waters in front of me and knelt on the rocks…he was just my height. "Beautiful" I whispered and he cocked his head to the side. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something his head snapped to the left, his brow furrowed. "Go" I said, knowing that his maker called. He was gone in a blur. I stayed standing in the lake….my mind wandering…..what would he have said…..and oh the things I would have liked to do, but that was impossible now, I couldn't glamour him. I shuddered at the thought of what his maker might be doing to him. I got completely lost in my thoughts…..

"Why are you still in the water?" a voice called. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Godric. "I didn't think you'd be back tonight". I turned and took in the sight of him…..i could see the injuries caused by his maker slowly healing but the pain was etched into his eyes. "He shouldn't do that to you Godric…he should be there to guide you, to teach you, to love you". He just looked to the ground and sat on the grass.

"Donnacha you told me about….he wasn't you maker was he?" "No" I replied, getting out of the water and putting on my clothes. "How did you do it then?" "Do what?" "How did you get away from your maker?" He voice dropped to a whisper, not yet daring to look away from the ground. I didn't know what to say, so I lied instead. "Human hunters got his by surprise and staked him". Looking up and boring into my eyes…. "I'll never get away from my maker Sean, never. He'll never let me go". I could see the bloody tears building up on the rims of his eyes. I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He immediately flinched away. "I…I'm sorry Sean, it's just an automatic reaction. Any touch towards me usually results in pain" and I could see a red bloody tear roll down his cheek. I moved my hand to him again….slowly. "Don't move away Godric, I won't hurt you. I'll _never_ hurt you." I tenderly wiped away the tear from his cheek and with my thumb; I gently pushed his hair behind his ear. I held his head in my hands and leaned in, resting my forehead on his" he didn't move away this time, allowing his head to rest against mine. Closing his eyes his pushed forward and kissed my lips, the instantly pulled away "I'm. I'm so sorry". He looked so ashamed. "Whatever for?" I asked surprised that he kissed me but equally surprised at his reaction. "You're, you're just a child…..I'm so much older, so much bigger". "Godric, calm down….I may be in a child's body but I'm no child. I perfectly able to understand my body and my feelings. I'm an old woman. You're the child to me" "But, I…I kissed you". "Did you mean to harm me? To do hurtful things to me?" "No….No Sean, I'd never hurt you". "Well then, it works well for both of us" He looked at me puzzled. "I'm in the body of a child Godric…there are some things my body is not developed to do. And I trust you never to cross that line and try to do things to me that I'm not made for. And you, you've be used and abused, never loved…let my touch be the touch that doesn't hurt you, scare you…..let me show you tenderness without the fear that I might do something to you against your will. Neither of our bodies match for sexual contact…..but we can kiss, caress and be gentle with each other". He still looked unsure but I could see him thinking things through…he sat down grass again and I sat beside him. I patted my lap and he lay on his side, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers gently through his hair, over and over again. I could sense his body relax and felt the damp of his bloody tears soaking through my dress. We stayed like that for hours until he had to go before the sun rose, I went off towards my cave to rest.

I waited by the lake again but he never showed up. I waited for three nights and nothing. I was afraid I scared his away but on the fourth night he showed up. "Sean, oh Sean I'm so glad you stayed…..I thought…..I thought maybe you wouldn't wait for me. My Maker wouldn't let me leave his side…..he….." Godric trailed off and I didn't ask him to finish. I knew that look. I could only imagine what the poor child had been through over the last few nights. We sat down on the grass beside the lake again. He played with his hands, not sure what to do. I wasn't sure either so I patted my lap again…"let me play with your hair". He smiled and lay down again, his head rest in my lap, leaning into my touch.

"How old is your maker Godric" I asked after a few minutes? Godric body stiffened at the mention of his maker. "He's four hundred years old". I smiled…only four hundred. Godric's face darkened "I wish I could kill him. I wish he would meet the sun so he'd never be able to touch me again. I _hate_ him with every bone in my body. I'm nothing but a disposable sex toy". "Do you really wish him dead?" I asked. "Yes….but that will never happen. He's too strong….I'll never be free". I massaged my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down again. "Do you trust me Godric?" "Of course Sean…you're the only vampire I trust, or will ever trust"…I smiled… "Good"

###############

In the years to follow, Godric's reputation in the vampire world was legendary. He was feared and respected. Many rumors circulated about his maker and that Godric had killed his maker. The fact that one so young could kill his maker only added to his mystique, his power. Only two people in the whole world know how he did it. Godric. And me. How do I know?...Because I helped him do it…..

####################


	8. Chapter 8

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

***sniffle* …. Not many reviews yet I see lots of people reading….. **

**Chapter 8**

The only way Godric was going to get away from his maker was for his maker to release him or, alternatively, to end his maker. There was no way in hell his maker would ever release him. If he got bored with Godric he'd be more likely to do away with him. So…the true death it was. We had talked about it. Godric was absolutely terrified. I told him it would be better if he didn't know too much about it and that he would just have to trust me and be ready to act on the spur of the moment.

Three days later, under the warm sunshine, I shifted into an eagle, flying up to the castle where I spied on Godric last time. He wasn't there, not that I expected a vampire to be in a room with the sun shining in the window; me obviously being the exception. Then I let my vampire nose guide me…further and further down stone steps within the castle. The walls were cold and damp. The air smelled of blood, sex and death, getting colder and damper the deeper I went. I could sense vampires near but I didn't know if it was Godric or his maker. That day had been reconnaissance only. I needed to know where Godric and his maker rested. Next time I would come prepared.

Another two nights of preparation and I was ready. I was armed with silver chains and a wooden stake. I could have had the chains at any time. Silver did nothing more than create a slight sting, even if the skin bubbled and smoked, it didn't really hurt. The two night's preparation was more for getting me mentally prepared for what had to be done. I had no problem killing, I had killed to protect myself and I had killed by accident learning to feed as a young vampire but plotting with another vampire to kill his maker was a different thing altogether. I could have done it for Godric, to save him the pain but I had decided against it. All the pain his maker put him through….Godric needed revenge, sweet revenge. By killing his maker, Godric was risking himself. It was not looked upon lightly by the larger vampire society. He would have to hide out for many years until he was older, and better able to fend for himself.

I knew if Godric was to be the one to kill his maker, it would have to be done with precision. Godric would rise after his maker. We agreed that when I chose the night, I would put a flower beside Godric when he woke so he could be prepared and enter to his makers resting place and stake him before his maker could command him to do otherwise. We also agreed it was best if the specific night was unknown by Godric so he maker would never find out anything. I tiptoed carefully into Godric's resting place. He was so peaceful, so beautiful. I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ears. I placed a brief kiss on his forehead, laying daisies on his chest and a stake on the ground beside another bunch of daisies.

Then, I took a deep breath and silver chain in hands, I went to his makers resting place. I stood for a while, snarling at him, hating him for what he did for Godric. Then, as fast as I could I place the chain in a zigzag across his body, covering his neck, his chest, arms and legs. He woke with a hiss of pain and screamed. "Godric….GODRIC" he screamed. "It's too early for your progeny to rise" I replied, then I holding his mouth open with one hand, I dug my little fist in his mouth, ripping out his tongue and taking a small bit of silver chain I pushed it down his throat. He gagged in pain. "Looks like it's a little early for you too" I said, noticing the onset of the bleeds. I sized him up, walking around him in a circle. "Time for a little payback" and with that I pressed with all my strength onto his shin. I heard the bones break and crush underneath my strength. He let out a muffled scream. I moved slowly to the other side. "You bastard" I said, crushing another two places on the opposite leg. Then I let out a laugh. He looked at me with wide eyes. I don't know why but I was suddenly reminded of my Celtic mother Áine, how when Sean and I were little and did something naughty, she would give us a spanking, dealing out one smack with each word and if we were especially naughty she would give one smack per syllable…..I laughed at the thought, then my mood darkened as I watched the fear in the vampire before me….he was a pure monster. He reminded me of the vampire that killed my family. I began talking again, slowly, crushing a bone or ripping skin with each word. "You are pure evil. You use others for your fun, for sport. You are a disgrace as a maker"….as I ranted on I felt the blood tears roll down my face, thinking….this is for Godric and for my family. I felt the pull of the night. Godric would be awake soon. It would be better his maker not look him in the eye, better he not be haunted by a memory like that. I walked to the vampire's head and using my thumbs, pushed his eyes inwards, surprised at how jellylike they were, morbidly curious. I almost got lost in the torture until the door burst open. Godric surveyed the scene. There was a look of shock and horror on his face. I sped to his maker who was wriggling in pain, obviously sensing his progeny and held his shoulders down, kneeling at his head, hoping Godric would act before his maker could send a message to him. Godric hesitated for a split second, and then vamped forward, plunging the stake into his maker's heart.

The deed was done. I was covered in head to toe with blood and vampire body gunk "yuck". I lifted my hands, frowning disgustedly at the stringy body bits on my fingers, then I looked up to Godric. He had fallen to his knees, the stake still in his hand and a blank look on his face.

"Godric….Godric" but he didn't respond, not even a micro movement. "Godric…..Godric, snap out of it" and still nothing, he was numb, void of everything. I walked over to where he was kneeling and did the only thing I could think of; I wrapped my arms around him, cradling his head in my chest. I held him like this for what seemed like an eternity. "We have to wash the blood off Godric, come..." and I took his hand, pulling him up and led him down to the stream. I tugged him down onto the grass, he was still frozen. "With some difficulty I got his tunic off, rolled it into a ball and threw it to the side. I did the same with my bloody clothes. "Stand up", this time he did as I asked. Leading him into the water "Sit down on the bed of the stream so I can wash the blood off". I washed the blood from his body and his hair as best I could and then did the same for myself. "Come child, now sit and stay". I sat Godric down on the grass and went to put the next part of my plan into action. He stayed put like an obedient little dog. I gathered up the bloody clothes and set off towards the castle again. I set to work immediately. It didn't take long to set the castle alight. I came back and washed my hands in the stream. Godric hadn't moved. I took his hand and ran with him for hours. I had set up a resting place deep into the woods. I had stolen all the provisions we would need. "Here sit on the furs" I said, patting the ground. I set about lighting a fire and warming up some water. I washed Godric's body and face again, brushed his hair, all the while he sat still. I dressed him in stolen clothes then pushed him back gently, laying him on the furs. He lay down silent and scared. "Close your eyes Godric" I said and began to hum a lullaby my Áine would sing to me as a child. I slowly rubbed his back and shoulders. As the sun rose, Godric slipped into rest and I finally let the whole situation sink in and shuddered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews xxx**

**Chapter 9**

I waited for Godric to rise as the sun set. "Come on Godric, we need to move from here. It's against the vampire ways to kill your maker and as a vampire child I am not looked kindly upon either. I'm just barely tolerated". Godric just nodded. Godric would be an outcast until he was older and his age could earn some respect and he could better fight his way. We travelled for a few days, going into the northern parts of Europe. We finally took refuge in a cave and I looked at Godric. He looked pale and gaunt. "Godric, you've barely said a word the last few days. I'm getting really worried for you". He looked at me with his sad eyes; "I'm…I…..I don't know what to say Sean but thank you. Thank you for setting me free. I will _never_ be able to repay you for what you did for me" and he looked down at his feet again. I felt so relieved to hear him speak again; afraid he would never talk or that maybe he had gone into some sort of madness after what had happened. Then a pained look fell on his face. "Godric…..what's wrong?" "I….I'm so hungry Sean". Gods…how _stupid_ of me. I could go for a long time without food at my age but Godric was much younger. I suddenly saw how tired and weak he was. "There are no humans for miles around Godric, not that I can smell anyway. I'm so sorry, I forgot at your age you'd need to feed more regularly than me. I…I've never fed anyone before but, here….you can have some of my blood" I offered. I was unsure if it would be any good for him. "I can't do that Sean". "Don't be so stubborn Godric. We can at least _try_. You can take a little to help until we find you food but I'm not sure if it will be any good". He looked unsure and was about to say something, probably in protest, so I dropped my fangs and tore into my wrist. His fangs snapped down and his eyes darkened with hunger "Just take a little, and go slowly" I offered. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to me, showing me the utmost respect and submission; but at the same time ravenous with hunger and latched onto my wrist and sucked slowly. I felt his body relax instantly and he dropped his head onto my knees; holding my wrist in one hand and hugging my legs in the others. It felt so natural and instinctual to feed him, to protect him. "Ah-ah….that's enough I said after a moment. I was small after all and only had so much blood. He reluctantly pulled away and licked the drops of blood left on my wrist. "You taste so different. I've only had blood the day my maker made me…it didn't taste like that". I was so happy that he was able to take my blood but I felt a little weak. "Sean" "Yes" "What am I going to do now?" he asked; his voice sounding small and utterly lost. "You won't tell anyone what I did…will you? You're the only one who knows". "Of _course_ I won't. I'm just as much to blame in this as you are" I replied, but he didn't look convinced. "We can keep each other secrets, take it to the true death." I said. "Could you do that Sean? Can you share with me and promise me if I do the same? I have secrets that I haven't shared with anyone Godric. If you expect me to keep you secret, I will share my secret and you can keep mine" I stated, getting nervous. This was it, the perfect opportunity to share what I was. I could trust Godric because he needed to trust me. "Don't freak out. Just sit still" I order and turned into a cat and then back again. Godric didn't stay still. He jumped about 50 feet backwards. I looked at him expectantly, hoping he wouldn't go catatonic on me again.

"H…how the hell did you do that?" thankfully he found his voice. "I'm not a normal vampire Godric…" I answered, pulling my clothes back on. I proceeded to tell him all about myself, anything that I knew or guessed. "….and here I am now, telling you everything I know. I can only guess as to what I am". When I finished I looked at Godric. He was still far away from me as ever. My shoulders slumped. I felt deflated. "Don't worry Godric; I understand if you can't be around someone like me. I'll never tell your secret but please, please keep mine" I begged.

He walked towards me at human speed and sat on the ground, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding his head low. "Sean, you healed me when I was a slave and no one gave a damn about me, you didn't take advantage of me when you easily could have, you saved me from a life of torture, servitude and misery and you fed me your own blood when it made you weak" I was shocked to hear his words and watch him submit to me. "I am always in your debt. I can never repay you, _ever_. I am yours." I didn't know what to say to that. I reached and stroked his head. "Well, you did drink from me and I'm hungry too. Come on, watch how I hunt animals" it was the only way I could break the awkwardness I felt and I really was starving. Godric followed and watched me take down a bear and feed. "I needed that" I said, licking my lips. I turned to look at Godric and laughed. He had a look of disgust on him as he watched me. "It's not so bad" I laughed. "It's not as good as human blood but it does the job".

Back at the cave I let Godric feed on me again and watched as he fell asleep. He was _mine_. He had feely given himself to me. I was sad that as a child I couldn't give him more. Oh how I wanted to give him more but I could give him friendship. I could give him unconditional love. The next evening he woke beside me. "Good morning sleepy head" I teased. He looked at me then looked away embarrassed. "What's wrong Godric?" I asked. "It's…well….I dreamt about you last night" "Oh…anything good" I asked and watched as he bit his bottom lip. "oh…_ohhhh_" I'd forgotten the effects of vampire blood but I didn't realise it worked on another vampire. I really wasn't sure how my blood would affect a pure vampire. "We can find you some humans to feed on tonight" "No" he almost shouted, then looked embarrassed again. "Well, I guess it's safer to stay off the radar considering what we did. I can feed off animals and you can feed off me. If…if that's what you want?" I asked. "Yes, that….well, that sounds like a safer plan" he answered, turning around and cradling me in his arms, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I felt only love and comfort from Godric. We carried on like this for about a century, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm bored Godric" I drawled, sitting next to him on the edge on a ravine. "With…with me?" he asked in a small voice, his face serious and sad. "No, silly" I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I think we need a change. We've seen a lot more humans lately and I think I could go for a little human blood. I bet you could too?" I asked. "Oh, well, yes, I guess it would be nice, but you will still feed me won't you?" I smiled. I'd let Godric become very dependent on me. Then I suddenly saddened. I thought of Donnacha and how I was so dependent on him and about how he said I needed to find my own path or one day I'd resent him for keeping me to himself. I realised that he was right and that I couldn't keep Godric to myself for ever. I needed to wean him off me and get him ready to be able to be on his own. That didn't mean I had to abandon him but he needed to grow by himself.

The weaning process took a little longer that I had planned. I found it hard to let him go. We spent another century or so putting ourselves back into the human world, feeding off them and surprising to myself, killing them and watching Godric fuck them. I was never one to be cruel to humans before, but Godric and I just bounced off each other's energy and sometimes things got a little out of hand. Godric still had so much anger about his early life he needed to get out and I fed off his energy. Godric became a skilful hunter and killer. He was a vision to behold. He became known as the bringer of death to human kind. I soon realised I needed a little more civilisation. Looking around I saw that societies were advancing and I had missed it. Before, I would have loved to learn all about the cultures and advances that humans made around me. I knew then that it was time for Godric to be by himself for a while. He wasn't as open to the idea. "But I can just stay with you at night and you can learn stuff during the day. I don't need to have humans. I can go back to just feeding off you" he whined, red tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. "See, I can bring death close to tears. I'm bad for your image" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Godric wasn't impressed. It took a lot or arguing and convincing. In the end I had to be hard on him and tell him I made up my mind. He dropped to his knees before me, tears running down his face, breaking my heart. I leaned in, kissing him hard on the lips. I felt his fangs drop, cutting into my lip, his tongue tasting my blood. His hardness pressed against my body, I hated that I couldn't be enough for him, I could never fully satisfy his need and his wants. I also hated myself for making him feel guilty for feeling this way. I pulled away and licked the tears from his face. "You'll always be _my_ Godric" I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "It's not forever my love. You need your own space. Let's make a promise. In about 100 years I will meet you in this very spot. We can both make our way here and then spend some time together, catching up". He agreed but wasn't happy. When I left I felt his presence for the first few weeks. He had followed me, forgetting how much better my senses were and that I could see him and sense him. I let him do this for a while, it eased my mind to see he was ok. Then the time came. During the day I ran and ran and ran. So fast that Godric couldn't make up ground and he lost me. I spent my time catching up with the people and cultures around me, finding it strange to be in the sun more often. I made my way back and found Val. She was still in Italy and doing well. I spent some time with her and then travelled back to Ireland to spend time with Donnacha. I found peace with myself, seeing the people I cared for do well and counting down the time when I'd see Godric again. The years flew by and I began to make my way back to the town where I had left Godric.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 10**

_…..approximately 350 AD in Denmark….._

"What took you so long?..." I closed my eyes, almost afraid to look around. How I had missed Godric's voice. I had only been in the town a night. "How did you find me so quickly" I asked, turning around. He was as beautiful as I remembered, although a little wilder looking. He vamped forward, dropping to his knees, leaning into me. I grabbed at him greedily, taking in his scent. "I couldn't wait to see you again. I've been in the area for ten years or so. I didn't want to miss you. I was afraid you wouldn't come" he mumbled. I smiled to myself, so happy at his eagerness to see me. He looked up at me then, his eyes dark, and fangs down. "100 years is _too_ long Sean" and his picked me up and raced off into the surrounding forest with me. I giggled and held onto him tightly; overjoyed at my welcome home. He set me on my feet outside a small stone dwelling. "I got it ready for you" he said proudly. I walked inside. There was a table, chairs, shelves with little pots and trinkets. "In here" he grabbed my hand excited and led me into another room with a bed, covered in animal furs and I spotted stacks of clothes. "I hope the fit you" he said "you look at little taller". That was the best thing he could have said, I leaned up on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled my up to him; into his arms. I had gotten taller. Time in the sunshine, playing human and making my heart beat again and shifting on and off had helped me grow a little. I had got a little taller, physically looking maybe 9 or 10, 11 at a push. Godric picked me up and lay me on the bed and climbed on the bed beside me, propped up on his elbow "Do you like it" he asked. "I love it Godric. It's perfect". His face lit up, he was so proud. He moved his hand, brushing it along my cheek and I leaned into his touch, my fangs dropping. I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, letting my hands roam down his body. He body responded, his back arching. He looked into my eyes and tilted his head, offering his neck. I slid my fangs into his neck and drank, sucking in his sweet blood, listening to him moan; his arousal obvious. Pulling away from his neck I bit my wrist and offered it to him. He drank greedily while I explore his body with the other hand.

I couldn't have asked for a better reunion. We were whole again and I easily got pulled into Godric's childlike fascination for death and carnage. We stayed together for another few centuries. I indulged Godric's love for war and battle, something he was fascinated with since he was first brought to Rome as a child. We indulged in the battle of Attila the Hun, the battle of Adrianople, we watched the Germans invade Rome, amongst many others. Godric was magnificent on the battle field, a true predator. I enjoyed watching more than participating. Godric was like a cat with his owner, dropping human snacks at my feet much like a cat would leave a mouse on a doorstep. Godric's enthusiasm for death and war never wavered but I felt the pull to be in the sun and learn again. "It's time for me to go again for a little while Godric. You follow the battles north and I'll spend some time with Val. We need to be apart a little longer Godric. I'll find you when I'm ready". Godric threw a little tantrum but eventually gave in. He could see that I was right even he didn't want to admit it.

######################################

_… present day…_

I was on a plane to Sweden, stuffing my face with crisps and chocolate on the place watching a cheesy in flight movie. My trip was beginning to take an emotional toll on me. Reliving my time with Godric brought me happy memories but deepened the pain even more because of the fact that I lost him.

Arriving at the airport I got my rental car and packed in my bags. I thought getting a rental was best. I would be heading up far north and didn't quite like the idea of sleeping in a cave. I was past that now and liked my comforts too much. I could trek into the wilderness and return to the car to sleep in it. I was an off road jeep and the back of the car would be good enough to sleep in once I let the seat down. I booked into a hotel to rest for a night or two and get any supplies I'd need. I bought a sleeping bag and pillow, again for comfort and some water, petrol and comfort junk food.

Now I was ready to head to the fields where I watched jealous and broken hearted as Godric made Eric vampire…..

I parked the car and began my hike. I could have vamped there in a few seconds but I took my time; taking in the familiar scent of the Scandinavian woodlands and surroundings. There it was; that field that I watched my Godric choose Eric to be his progeny…..

_…..approximately 1000 AD…_

I had missed Godric more than I imagined I ever would. It took so much self control to keep away but Godric and I were different and I had to admit that to myself. He was a magnificent specimen of vampire; skilled, graceful and deadly. I had the skill too but killing and hunting wasn't enough for me; I wanted more out of life and I knew that if I stayed with Godric I would get sucked into his killing games, I didn't have the heart to refuse him his fun. Still, I found myself gravitating to the northern parts of Europe where I knew Godric had left for. I didn't know if he was still there but I found myself wanting to see him again, even just to be near him for a few weeks, to catch up and make sure he was ok. I was in Sweden and I caught Godric's scent. Looking from the trees I caught sight of Godric …

"Are you death?" "I am" Godric answered and I smiled. He was death, death to humans in every way. "You're just a little boy" the human said, and I smiled harder still. _My little boy_, I thought. It was unusual to see Godric talk in this way to his food but as I listened I realised what he was doing.

"Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world…..through the Dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child". _No_. Godric had found a new companion. I'd left him too long. How stupid was I? I wanted to run up, and stop him; tell him I was there and he didn't need to do this. Then I stopped myself, just barely. How could I be so selfish? I wanted my own space yet I would deny Godric his happiness. I turned and left, heading south again. I would return to him in a few years. Godric needed time to teach his new progeny and I would be in the way. Instead, I headed towards Italy, seeking solace and companionship in Val once more.

#####################

The next time I would see Godric was when he was teaching Eric to feed without killing. I could see how proud Godric was of Eric but I felt jealous nonetheless and equally I could see how jealous Eric was of me. He was just an infant vampire after all. He hated how I took Godric's attention away from him much like a toddler didn't like his daddy stopping a game of catch to talk to another adult. Eric idolised Godric and hated me. I hated Eric and loved Godric. Godric idolised me. I played this to my advantage much of the time.

#####################

"Why is she here again" Eric spat. "_ERIC_" Godric reprimanded and turned to me; his smile made me forget to reply to Eric. "Godric" I squealed, running and jumping into his arms. He pulled me close and kissed me hard. I could practically feel the waves of jealously rolling off Eric. "_My_ Godric" I whispered, leaning my face beside his, my hands finding tufts of hair. I dropped my fangs, slicing my lips and stared into Godric's eyes. I could see the darkness, the lust….he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled on his hair, stopping him just short. I opened my mouth and licked my fangs slowly, pulling him a little further away. I turned, searching out the bed. He knew what I was thinking and in a flash he vamped to the bed, kneeling beside me. He was just about to lean in for a kiss when I remembered Eric. "Tell the infant to go out" I breathed deeply. "Why the fuck should I leave my own place. Godric, tell her to go to hell" he roared. I could feel Godric tensing, his hands grabbing the bed covers into fists. "NEVER speak to me about her like that again Eric. Now GO" he seethed, never taking his eyes away from mine. I heard the door slam. "I'm sorry Godric" I whispered; thinking it was better to play victim rather than the complete bitch. His eyes softened. "No one speaks about you like that, especially not Eric. He has to learn his place". I bit my lip again, not wanting to talk about Eric any longer than necessary and it had the desired effect. Godric completely lost sense and kissed me, lapping up the blood.

"Look…." I said, a few hours later, holding up my hand to his. Godric smiled, "You've grown a little more" he said, and I smiled leaning into him. I hadn't grown that much, maybe a centimetre or so; I'd not spent much time away from being vampire in a good while. As long as I stopped my heart and only drank human blood it stopped me growing. It's then we sensed Eric approaching the cottage. "He's like naughty child skulking home" he whispered, low enough that only he and I would here. Eric tentatively opened the door and didn't as much as look at either of us. He went over and sat at the table.

"Are you going to apologise for your behaviour Eric?" Godric asked. I could see Eric balling his fists up tight. "Why should I?" Godric pounced at Eric, grabbing him by the back of the neck, pushing him towards the floor. "Apologise NOW Eric" "I will not apologise to _her_". I could see Eric was about to lose it and if he really hurt Eric I knew he'd be wracked with guilt. After all, when I left, they still needed to get along with each other. "Godric" I pleaded, putting on my best worried face "He's just a child". I could see Eric blanch at this. "_You're_ calling _me_ a child. Just look at you" Eric said looking up at me. Godric rose he hand to strike Eric but I was too quick, speeding over and catching it before he could. Eric wasn't fast enough to see it but as he looked up he saw me restraining Godric's hand and realised what almost happened. With my other hand I touched Godric lightly on the cheek. This brought him down from his rage. He let go of Eric neck and Eric scooted away on along the floor, as far away from Godric that he could. Still holding Godric's hand I let him over to sit on the bed. "Godric be calm and listen to me" I said, pulling his face towards me. "Eric's attitude isn't acceptable but striking him to hurt him in anger will not make him respect you, it will make him fear you. You made him as a companion and you will live with him for years to come. Don't get me wrong, he needs discipline but he needs to respect you; not be afraid of you". Godric's face softened. I hoped he understood what I was saying. I didn't want Godric to turn into the kind of maker that might remind him of his own maker. "Please, come with me for a walk to calm down" I pleaded. "You….Stay here" he said to Eric. Eric shuddered under the direct command; his eyes never leaving the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Thanks so much to Lorna Roxen for the continued support and reviews. Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed too...you guys rock. But on a more serious note... I'm very sick...I got need-a-review-ititis. The doctor assured me that with more reviews I'd slowly get better. So I'd appreciate if you guys could review my story and help my plight. **

**Chapter 11**

Godric was silent for a while as we walked hand in hand in the moonlight. "Thank you Sean. I saw what you were trying to say to me. I don't want Eric to fear me like I feared my maker but he _has_ to respect me. He has to respect _you_". I could see the mix of anger, pain and worry flit across his face. "Godric, as a human Eric may have been a man, but as a vampire, he's only a baby. He has so much still to learn. I agree you need to teach him a lesson but it shouldn't be as a stronger vampire dominating a weaker vampire through rage; you of all people know what that feels like". I hated saying that to Godric but I needed him to understand. Don't get me wrong, Eric needed to be out in his place but however mad he could make me, I didn't want to be the reason Godric and Eric would have a strained relationship. "Don't make him fear your age and strength Godric. Make his fear your disappointment; it should be as a father disciplining his unruly son. He may not like you to treat him as a child, or like being punished but he will learn to respect you for it". I could see Godric taking in everything I was saying and processing it. "Do you need to think on it for a while?" I asked. Godric shook his head. "No, I've calmed down enough". We hadn't walked too far from the cottage, so we headed back, circling back around. Godric and I went back inside. Eric hadn't moved from the floor. "Eric, let's deal with this now" Godric said, and Eric looked up fearfully. I went to walk outside. "Where are you going Sean?" "You two need your privacy, I'll just go for a stroll and come back in a couple of hours" I said. "No, you need to be here for this, _please_". So I walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable and thinking it was my entire fault but defending my actions at the same time. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting Godric to myself for a little while and it wasn't such a big deal for Eric to give us some privacy.

"Eric". Eric flinched at Godric addressing him but stayed on the ground. "I nearly lost it with you tonight. I almost let my anger and aggression take hold. I could have seriously injured you. I could have killed you. I talked with Sean and she told me I needed your respect, not your fear and she's right" Eric glanced quickly at me and then back to the floor. I could see the hint of surprise in his eyes. "It's not enough to talk to you Eric; it goes straight over your head much of the time and I shouldn't have to give you a direct command as your maker to make you heed what I am saying to you. You need a lesson in respect, obedience and a little humility and the easiest way I know how to do this is to treat you like the child you behave as and hope at some point you learn a lesson."

At this Eric finally took his eyes from the floor and looked at Godric. I could see a little mix of fear and confusion. "As I child I was stubborn and wilful, just like you. I shouldn't have to treat you like a child but you are acting like a child. I want you to know that this will hurt, but I'm doing this because I love you". I rolled my eyes at this, it was the parental 'it'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you' speech; poor Eric but the little runt deserved it too. "Do you respect me Eric?" he asked. This time Eric looked up "Of course my maker, my father". "Then understand" said Godric "You respect and love me as your maker. I see Sean as a better teacher and carer than my maker ever was. In my eyes Sean _is_ my maker and I respect and love her. You disrespect _me_ by disrespecting _her_". I couldn't but swell a little with pride but also realised all the trouble I'd caused. I could feel the tears threatening to well up in the corners of my eyes. Before I could make a blubbering fool out of myself I stood up, "Godric, I'm going to leave you to this. I don't want to be here" I pulled him down to me and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be back later" and with that I vamped away. The kinky, angry and vengeful part of me wouldn't have minded watching Eric get his comeuppance but another part of me was ready to cry my little eyes out at what Godric had said.

When I returned later that night, Godric was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and Eric was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. When I walked in I wasn't sure what to do. I chewed on my bottom lip hovering awkwardly near the door. It was Godric who broke the silence. The only word he said was "Eric", in a steely tone. Eric looked back at Godric and nodded, then stood up and walked over to me. I felt very small just then, straining to look up at Eric. Looking at me he spoke, barely audible "I….I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong and it was disrespectful. It won't happen again. I apologise". This wasn't the strong arrogant warrior Viking Eric before me, this was the; 'I just got a whooping by dad and he's still pissed' Eric. I nodded "Forgiven". He nodded too and walked over to look out the window.

From that night there were few incidences, at the very least in front of Godric. Whatever punishment he dealt out, it certainly made Eric think twice before starting an argument with me. That wasn't to say that we were suddenly bosom buddies. He still hated and resented me. For the next few years Godric and I met up every decade or so to spend a few weeks together.

…..approximately 1400 AD…..

"I'm bored" I whined, kicking the dirt with my foot. I was bored listening to Eric and Godric talk battle tactics. I was bored listening to them as they compared weapons they took off the soldiers to play with. I was bored listening to them talk about who was the best of the Human fighters. I was bored listening to them talk about how many soldiers they killed and how. Did I mention I was bored? "What do you want to do then?" Godric asked, pulling me onto his lap. "I want to do something girlie. Preferably something that doesn't involve fighting and killing." "I know, there's a Ball on this weekend. Why don't we go?" my face lit up at this. Eric licked his lips "beautiful ladies; at just the ripe age for the picking, feeding and fucking". I knew this was a personal dig at me but I didn't rise to the bait. "I wonder if children are allowed" he added, trying his best to goad me in. Choosing to ignore him and happy to be doing something other than watch them pillage and plunder; I made the best of the situation. "ooooh….time for a new dress….and new shoes…oh, and a new tiara…maybe some diamonds for my neck….." I clapped my hands, happy as I could be. Well….nothing wrong with a little feminine indulgence.

I had purchased a beautiful white dress with diamonds and a matching tiara and shoes. I felt like a princess. The hosts had been heavily glamoured and we were introduced as Baron Eric Von Eriksson, his brother Baron Godfrey Von Eriksson and Lady Tara Von Eriksson. I know, I know…cheesy von cheesy! I had such a lovely time. I schmoozed with the local hobnobs, ate the fine foods and listened to stories about the latest business ventures. I couldn't get into conversation….i was a child of course but I moved around the crowds with stealth, looking all cute and innocent and soaking in the culture. I danced the night away with Godric; smiling gleefully when other women tried to catch his attentions for a dance. I felt like a princess, like the centre of Godric's world. He twirled me around the dance floor. He and Eric had fun too; Eric revelling in the attention he was getting from all the women throwing themselves at his feet. He was in players heaven but it soon got out of hand.

Eric had started a fight with two human men who challenged him to fight because he had kissed one of their fiancés. Eric hit the man hard and spilled blood. Then it suddenly turned into frenzy, like sharks at live bait. I should have known a civilised evening would be too much to ask. Eric and Godric ended up taking the whole party out. I walked through the courtyard, parting my way through the madness. My beautiful dress ruined with splotches of blood. "You've ruined everything Eric" I cried. "Once, just _once_ I wanted a night like this, with pleasant conversation, dancing…..". He heard me but only gave me a fleeting glance and went back to feeding. Godric heard me too and stopped dead in his tracks, holding a body, blood all over his face. He dropped the body and the ground and moved to me. "Don't cry my darling, we can have another night" he promised. "Oh what's the _point_" I cried "Was there really a need for all this bloodshed? We're going to have to burn the castle to hide this mess, it's such a waste" and I cried and cried, looking down again at my dress. "I'll make it up to you Sean. Please don't cry, please. I won't kill again if that will make you happy?" he offered. At this Eric dropped his meal and walked over to us. "You can't be serious Godric?" he questioned. He looked straight at Eric "If she asked me to I would". Eric shook he head in disbelief and backed away, going back to his meal. Godric leaned down and wiped my tears away. "Please don't cry". He lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the fountain. "I need to burn the castle Sean, will you wait?" "No" I answered "I just want to go home" and I made my way back to the cellar of the house we were resting in.

Godric and Eric arrived back a few hours later. I had washed and changed, currently sitting at a table pretending to read a book. I was still furious. My night had been ruined and I was in the mood of playing nice. So I pretended not to hear them come in and refused to look up. "Please Sean….please look around…I….I've bought you a present". I could hear the pleading in his voice…..pleading mixed with a dash of devilment. I couldn't resist and peeked around. Godric was carrying a huge box. I raised an eyebrow. "It's for you…..please forgive me?" I took the box and couldn't but smile. Inside was full of jewellery and diamonds. I recognised them form the other women at the ball. "Wow…classy….dead women's jewellery" I teased. "Forgive me" he asked giving his best pout and puppy dog eyes. I stared at him, trying to pull a frown. I could see his pout falter a little.

"I couldn't stay mad at you for long" I laughed and he bowed low in front of me. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Lady Tara Von Eriksson?" I nodded and he scooped me up twirling me around as he had done at the ball. We played games all night; dancing, the damsel in distress, Godric rescuing me from imaginary dragons. We laughed and laughed. Eric sulked and sulked. I woke before Eric and Godric the next evening and sneaked out to shift and go for a quick flight, something I hadn't indulged in on a very long time. "Where's Godric" I asked Eric when I returned. "Probably out buying you another 'sorry for being a vampire' present" he baulked. I ignored him. I looked at the mess around me and smiled. Last night had been fun. Godric was gone but sulky was still hanging about, waiting for his return. "If you have something to say Eric, spit it out". He zipped in front of me, growling, hits fists balled up. "Eric, back off". Eric stood towering over me, his muscles twitching. He looked like a tiger sizing up his prey, like he might pounce at any minute. "I said BACK OFF", this time I shoved him lightly in the stomach, making him stumble back a little, knocking over a wooden table.

"Damn it Sean. Look what you've done to him" he said straightening himself up. I knew what he meant but I didn't answer him. Of course I'd seen the changes in Godric but I couldn't see how that could be my fault, or at least I wouldn't admit that it might be my fault. Sure, he'd mellowed out over the years, but that wasn't so bad. I liked this Godric. Eric stalked away, grabbing his head with his fists, then, whipping around to me again "He's MY maker. Not yours. MINE. You're nothing but a toy to play with, when he's bored". I could feel my steely resolve falter. Eric saw this and took his opportunity. "You've ruined the vampire I knew; you've made him feel he owes you, that he must oblige you. That's why he's changed, because YOU made him". His voice was getting louder, his rage breaking through. "What exactly do you think he wants with you, huh? You're a child. You're nothing but a weak little runt to him. I see the way you look at him. He will NEVER look at you that way. You can NEVER satisfy him, EVER" he spat. Eric could never have physically over powered me, but those last words hit like no other pain could. I could never satisfy Godric, not like I was. This was something I felt deep down. That pain made my mind rip apart… … Eric was right, I was changing Godric and I was holding him back. I looked straight into Eric's eyes. I saw his pain and his anger but most of all I saw the hate, his pure hatred of me. I was in the way of him and Godric, and I was making Godric become something he was never meant to be. I turned, feeling the tears roll down my face and the sorrow rip at my chest. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

#######################

I blinked back the tears of this memory as I drove the car back towards Stockholm. Eric saying that to me gave me the wake-up call I needed. I'd been feeling sorry for myself because I could never be a real woman for Godric yet it was my own fear that stopped me from growing up. I knew that I could if I shifted and lived as human for long enough. I spent the next couple of hundred years experiencing life. I went to school; many different schools. I dated different boys and men as my body aged, hardly using my vampire ability at all; only to create a new identity and enrol in colleges without papers. I'd been to every prestigious university throughout the world. I educated myself and thoroughly enjoyed the process of learning. It became an obsession for a while. I finally reached a maturity in my body I was happy with. I looked young enough to pass as maybe 17 or 18 but could easily convince someone I was 21 or 22 with a little makeup. I'd found my happy medium. Still sniffling and crying, I made my way back to my hotel room and collapsed onto the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up; not opening my eyes at first. They were still sore and puffy. I dropped the rental car back and booked into an airport hotel. I'd cried and cried all night. Now, although exhausted, both mentally and physically; I finally felt ready to face Godric. It was now or never. I had a flight in two days to Dallas. I didn't want to rush anything. If I was going to go and confront Godric, I was doing on my terms. On my 'I'm a bad ass old timer vamp' terms. I was in full vampire mode as of now. I needed to drink a lot of human blood to boost my vampire body so that no one would question otherwise.

First and foremost, I needed to work on my appearance. I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Boy, did I _need_ to work on my appearance. My hair was a mess; my eyes were puffy, red and blotchy. I needed blood. I hopped into the shower and put a treatment into my hair; scrubbing my body. Nothing like the appearance of dry skin to give me away! I needed my body in tip top condition so that the human blood would keep it that way. It was hard enough to keep my emotions in check without worrying about a bad hair day.

I smoothed my skin with creams, blow dried my hair and called down for room service. I ordered four donors. That should be a good start.

Rooting through my bags, the knock on the hotel door brought me out of my daze. I ushered in my lunch: four females. The last thing I wanted was a male looking like Godric. I was just looking for food. "mmmmm…..oh the things I can do for you honey" purred the redhead female. I held up my hand. "No fucking, just feeding" I answered. Two looked disappointed and the other two looked relieved. I didn't care either way. I sniffed the air and let my primal senses take over; my nostrils flared and fangs snicked into place. I drank fast and I sucked deep, sending four weak women staggering out the door in a matter of minutes. Older vampires didn't need as much to drink as younger ones, but if they did feed well they were even stronger, more alert or maybe that was just me. To this day I'm really not sure how much being able to shift, walk in the sun and drink animal blood effects me as a vampire but I know this much: I was very much a super strong thousands of years old vampire. I'd proved this theory out as soon as my body hit maturity...but that's an entirely different story. In full vamp mode I oozed power and strength. I felt the effects on my body from the blood straight away; my skin was smooth, my body strong, my senses heightened; I'd missed this utter feeling of power.

I went back to looking through my bags. Godric is seen as old and powerful and a sheriff, his progeny was a sheriff. If I was turning up, I wouldn't be the childlike Sean they remembered. I would be a powerful vampire. I wanted to put my best side out and the hiking gear and flip-flops in my rucksack didn't scream sexy and powerful. I hadn't wanted to lug around tons of clothes from my home as each place I went had a different climate. I had just bought clothes as I went to fit in with locals. I needed to go shopping. I put on the one dress I had and grabbed my purse. After a bit of questioning at the lobby, I was in a taxi on my way to the nearest late night shopping centre. I needed some classy sexy dresses, sandals, jewellery, underwear, swimwear…I needed everything really, including some nice luggage to bring it all with me.

A few hours later and a few thousands Euros less, I was ready. Unfortunately, keeping up my vamp appearance, I had to hide out in the hotel room for the day until my flight the following night.

_…two days later in Dallas…_

Here we go Sean…I am a strong confident vampire, I am a strong confident vampire…I was in a taxi on the way to the Sheriff's nest. "What the….?" I vamped out of the taxi to the front of Godric's house. The scene in front of me was pure and utter destruction. "What the fuck?" "Hey, hey lady…you didn't pay. You owe me money lady" the cabbie was on his way over. I whirled around, fangs down. He put up his hands, backing away "Listen….d…..don't…worry about it…it's on me ok". I lunged forward, grabbing him. "What the fuck happened here?" I growled. "Didn't you watch the news? The vampire house was blown up. They…..they reckon it was one of those fellowship nut jobs" he said shakily. I loosened my grip. FUCK. The minute I get the courage to face Godric, I fucking loose him. "Were all the vampires killed?" I asked him. "I dunno, there was talk of loads booked into that vampire hotel down town". "Which one?" "The one I picked you up at" he answered. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Fucking typical. I hadn't noticed too many vampires on my way out. Although I left in a hurry, I was on a mission. After calming the cabbie down I paid my fare. There was no way in hell he'd agree to drive me back there so I ended up glamouring him. Typical, I was headed back where I started. I was hoping maybe Godric was ok. I had to believe that, at least for now. Otherwise I'd lose it.

It wasn't too far from sunrise. There were only a handful of vampires still up around the lobby, although many looked like they were getting ready to retire for the day. I could feel the eyes on me. I was in full vampire mode and I'm sure I was radiating power vibes. The few there nodded their heads in respect as I walked by, eyeing me curiously. Most likely wondering who the fuck I was. I guess the place thing to do is ask at the front desk. There was a ditsy looking human there. "Good evening madam. I hope your stay has been satisfactory so far?" "Yes, yes" I nodded quickly. I had no time for pleasantries. "I need your help, I've heard rumor an old friend is staying here. I wonder if you can confirm. His name is Godric" I asking, hoping he would be ok. The human typed away; gods they moved so slow. "Umm, No, I don't see a Godric on the guest list". "Try Eric Northman then" and at the mention of the name the human smiles. Bloody typical; she's blond, ditsy big boobs, no doubt Eric laid on some sort of sexual innuendo. "Yes, there's a mister Northman here. I booked him in earlier". I knew that dreamy look on her face; Eric did tend to stand out as a nice piece of eye candy. Unless you knew him of course; then he stood out as a grade A asshole. She gave me the floor and room number but there was no answer and I couldn't sense them but I pushed in the door with ease anyway just to be sure. "SHIT". I caught the faint familiar smells of Eric and Godric. Well as least he was alive. Why then do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach? I stormed out of the room. Well, that didn't help, I'd have to sniff him out. I went into the lift; sticking my head out on each floor, testing for a scent of Godric or Eric. Then it hit me. I'd know that Godric smell anywhere. I followed my nose upwards, until the lift couldn't go any higher. On the top floor I ran to the stairs. He couldn't be out on the roof. Could he? The sun was almost up.

Then I caught a sight to behold. I watched Eric walk down the stairwell to the roof. His eyes stained with bloody tears. I concentrated on my hearing. I hear a woman's voice. "I...I'm afraid for you". "A human with me at the end and human tears. Two thousand years…and I can still be surprised. In this I see god." GODRIC. Before Eric could even register who I was there I sped past him; up the stair well to the roof, ripping through the door. In a micro second I saw the scene before me. Godric was taking off his shirt and the sun was rising. The blue flames were starting. I moved so quick I even surprised myself. "_NOOOOO_" I screamed. I grabbed Godric and sped with him inside, falling onto the ground in the corridor. Eric was beside me in a flash. "What the fuck happened. Godric….Godric" he called. Godric's skin was badly burned. He barely opened his eyes and looked to mine. "Sean?" he whispered hoarsely. "Yes….it's me Godric. It's Sean" I said, moving closer to him. "Then I'm in heaven" he said, smiling and passing out.

I scooped up Godric as gently as I could. Turning round I said "Your room Eric. Get the lift" Eric was in shock. He couldn't answer me. "Eric. What's goin' on? Who is she?" the human asked, obviously annoyed. I'd forgotten she was there. Who the hell was she anyways and what was she doing with _my_ Godric. Eric hadn't moved, he just stood there, staring at me. "Eric, snap the fuck out of it. I need to feed Godric. The lift…..". Eric's glazed look wore off "Follow me". I followed Eric; gently carrying Godric. He felt so light; I guess I was more than twice his age but still…it felt like carrying a fragile newborn baby_. My Godric. My beautiful Godric. What in hell were you thinking?_

I lay him gently on the bed. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. "Eric, get me some human donors, now" I barked at him. "He….he hadn't fed in weeks. I even tried to get him a donor back in Dallas but he refused. He's too weak to feed". "They're not for him you idiot; they're for me. I need to keep up my strength so I can feed him". I took Godric's head in my arms, so gently, careful not to cause him any more pain. I bit into the top of my fingers and gently slid it into his mouth; pumping it lightly with my thumb to keep the blood flowing. "Drink my boy. Drink for me Godric" I whispered in his ear. The blood slowing dripped into his mouth. As the wound closed up I repeated the procedure. Again and again.

"Eric, who the hell is she?" the human asked. Why had she followed us here? "Eric, unless this human is a donor, move her out of the fucking room or she'll become a donor, willing or not". "Ya'll can't talk to me like that" she said in her southern drawl, hands on her hips. I let out a growl. There wasn't time for this shit. With that Eric grabbed her around the waist and ushered her out of the room into the sitting room. I could hear her protests and complaining about me threatening her. Was it Sookie he called her? Finally, a name worse than mine. I looked at my poor Godric. What the hell had he been thinking? Meeting the sun; his true death. How had things gone so fucking wrong? Godric began to weakly swallow every few minutes. Eric was back in the room, watching silently. As Godric began to swallow more regularly, I removed my finger and bit my wrist, offering it to his lips. He swallowed the blood, just barely but I could see the burns on his skin begin to heal. Thank gods he wasn't gone. "Eric, go to sleep. You have the bleeds". "Fuck you Sean, I'm not leaving my maker". "Ever the charmer still, I see" I replied with as much venom to my tone as he spoke with. "This is going to take hours Eric. I might need you to take over as some point or watch him while I feed later. You're no good to him if you're weak. Go and feed and get some rest" and for once he actually listened to me, although reluctantly. I only left Godric to quickly feed on the donors that came to the room. I needed to keep up my strength. I kept feeding Godric into the small hours of the day; his swallowing was slowly getting stronger. I felt the bleeds coming on as I was allowing my body to go into full vampire mode. I stopped them easily though with a little concentration and will power. When I felt he had enough of my blood to be sure he was safe, I lay on the bed beside him. He was dead for the day. I curled up next to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him; making sure if he woke before me he would struggle to get away. I needed the rest too. I was going to have to watch him closely until he woke. And, gods damn it; I was going to get some answers…


	13. Chapter 13

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 13 **

I woke about four o'clock; my arms still tightly latched around Godric, like his life depended on it. I carefully pulled them away and stretched my body out, yawning heavily. I had really needed that rest. I allowed myself to just lay there, slowly letting the reality of the last few hours to sink in. Godric lay beside me, still dead to the world. I pulled myself up and sat cross legged on the bed beside him. I ran my finger gently along his arms. His skin had healed but he still looked weak. Eric had said he hadn't fed in weeks. What the hell was going on? What had gone so badly that Godric had been pushed to suicide? A wave of guilt washed over me. Maybe I could have got here sooner. Maybe I could have helped. Or, maybe I would just have made things worse. Did _I_ cause this? Oh gods, was Eric right? Did I mess up Godric that much with my notions of human existence that Godric lost the will to continue as a vampire?

I got up off the bed and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My clothes were singed from Godric's flames this morning and my hair was a mess. I looked back at Godric. I didn't trust him with himself, so I left the door open a little to hear if he woke while I grabbed a shower. Silly really, I could hear him without the door open. Also, he'd had so much of my blood I would know when he woke. The bond was there alright, simmering away; silent as he rested. I got into the shower, letting the warm water run down my back. Drying myself off I realised I didn't have any of my clothes with me and I couldn't well go roaming about or ring to the front desk. I was supposed to be dead for the day. Although technically older vampires didn't really need as much sleep as would often wake earlier. Hmmmm, would that work? Well, feck it, I wasn't changing back into the singed dress. I threw on the hotel dressing gown, grabbing the room key on my way and slipped and zipped down to my room as quick as was possible. I didn't trust Godric. I smoothed out my hair, put on a new dress and sandals and made my way back to the room. Eric was still asleep on the couch in the living room; his face and vest smeared with bloody tears. I knew how close they had been. How could Godric think of just leaving Eric by himself? Or had he released him? Either way, the tears spoke volumes; Eric had obviously been distraught. He looked utterly terrified last night. He wasn't the crying type, especially in front of humans. Who was that Snookie one anyway? I wondered if maybe she was Eric's pet. She had better not be Godric's I thought, my thoughts growing dark and murderous at this idea. Oh gods, here I was again. Possessive as hell…..but damn it, Godric was _mine_.

As the sun began to dip over the horizon, I heard Eric stir, immediately coming to check on Godric. "Why isn't he awake? What did you do to him?" he asked looking to Godric and then to me. "Oh, hi Eric. Long time no see Eric. I'm doing just fine and fucking dandy Eric" I snapped back. "He's been through a lot, give him time". Eric didn't reply to me. He just took a seat on the other hotel chair and sat staring at Godric. I badly wanted to ask him about Godric but I could sense it would be useless now. He was too worried and too tense to focus on anything other than Godric right now. I knew it would more than likely end in a screaming argument.

It wasn't until an hour after sunset that Godric's eyes finally opened. He looked at Eric, "no, no Eric, I commanded you, how did you…..how….why would you be so cruel?" Eric couldn't even voice a reply. He just slid off the chair to his knees beside the bed and the blood tears began to flow freely again. "How could _he_ be so cruel?" I questioned. Godric's head snapped around. "Sean…..it….it wasn't a dream?" "No. No…it wasn't a dream Godric and YOU" I said, pointing my finger at him, "You have some _major_ explaining to do". Guilt immediately spread across his face and he dropped his eyes to the covers on the bed.

What the hell was this? What was I to do? I came here with my master plan. Plan A: Confront Godric and if he was willing…patch things up. Plan B: confront Godric and if he wasn't willing to patch thing up….I had my 'fuck you bastard I don't need you' speech ready. I had practiced it a million times in front of the mirror. This would then be followed by some human and retail therapy. I didn't have a plan C: cope with a suicidal Godric. Well….. I had to do something.

"OH no _boy"_. Low, I know but it got his attention. "Don't you look away from me when I am speaking to you". I went into full blown pissed off mommy mode. Hell knows what made me do that. "Look at me" I demanded. Godric looked up into my eyes, even Eric looked up too. "What on gods earth made you want to meet the sun Godric, eh? Tell me what the hell is going on". "I…I thought you were dead Sean or gone for good" he started. "Oh no you don't Mr., that we can talk about later. Right know I want immediate answers about why the hell I pulled your off a roof top this morning just beginning to burst into flames". I could see the pain in his eyes, in his whole body posture. "I…I just felt so _tired_ Sean. Tired of living this life. Tired of living as this…monstrosity. I'm over two thousand years old. I killed and murdered thousands of humans. I did the most terrible things. I'm an abomination. I don't deserve to live and….I have nothing left to live for". He looked down to the duvet cover again.

"How DARE you" I spat. Godric looked up again, wide eyed, as did Eric. "How dare you speak of yourself like that! Need I remind you that I'm over five thousand years old Godric. I have lived as vampire for the majority of that time….I don't consider myself a fucking monstrosity, thank you very much. And need I remind you, that I helped you do a lot of those _terrible_ things you speak of Godric. But I'm not willing to throw away my life because of it". I was standing up now, desperately restraining myself from grabbing Godric and giving him a good bloody shake. Calm Sean…..I am a strong confident vampire. "and _how_, may I ask can you _dare_ say that you had nothing left to live for. Did you even spare a minute to think what effect this would have on Eric?" I asked. Yeah….that was calm. "Eric's well able to take care of himself. He's over a thousand years old" he answered quietly, not looking up. "Oh _really_?" I retorted, the anger clear in my voice. "Did you release Eric?" I demanded. Godric didn't answer straight away. Then I barely heard him whisper "no". "So, you didn't release him. You have been in a maker and progeny bond for over one thousand years and you never released him. I know you Godric, you didn't want Eric as a toy to hurt and use. So the only logical explanation is that you didn't release him because you cared deeply for him. Am I right?" "Yes", again another whisper. "Did you not even think what effect that would have on Eric, ripping the bond away when you met the sun?" "I….I'd been closing off the bond for quite some time to spare him my pain and misery; to prepare him for me being gone. He would have been fine." I could see the pained look in the sadness of Eric's face on hearing this. "Fine…._FINE_" I screamed. "Look at him Godric. Look at the tears his spills for his maker. Just LOOK AT HIM" I roared, vamping over to him, grabbing his jaw roughly in my hand and forcing him to look at Eric. "I…I didn't think it would be so hard on him. He's so independent" he answered when I finally let go of his jaw. "He's been independent because he _has_ to be. Because you made it so he _needed_ to be". Godric looked down again.

"And what of _me_ Godric? Did you never spare a thought for how it would make _me_ feel when I found out you met the sun?" My screams were gone but my voice was still full of anger, and now etched will a hint of pain. At this question, Godric looked up, confused. "Why would you care Sean? You left me. You said you wanted to be away from me…that I wasn't good enough, a monster of the darkness, and that you wanted to live a life in the sunshine. I thought you grew old and maybe passed on or at least you didn't care for what I would do in the dark shadows of the night" he said.

"Where is the _hell_ did you get that idea from?" I asked, totally shocked but instantly having my suspicions; which were confirmed when Godric turned to look at Eric, confusion and sadness radiating from his face. Eric on the other hand….looked like a deer caught in headlights; standing up and backing away. I was on him in a millisecond, fangs down; one hand squeezing his throat pulling him onto his knees again, the other hand grabbing a fist of his hair. I watched him wince in pain. "How could you do that Eric? How could you say that to him?" I roared, squeezing a little tighter again causing him to cry out in pain. This time I released my grip on his throat but grabbed the other side of his head, digging in my nails. "ANSWER ME Eric. How could you let Godric believe I didn't want him?" I demanded through clenched teeth. "Eric?" this time it was Godric who spoke. I could hear the pain and disappointment in his voice. I threw Eric roughly to the floor and paced over to the other side of the room; desperately trying to calm myself down. Eric looked to Godric. "She…she was changing you Godric. She was making you turn away from your life as a vampire. I wanted the old Godric back". Eric's voice faltered a little near the last sentence. "How could you Eric?" Godric asked. "It was never Sean that made me feel that way. If anything it was Sean that helped me accept that is was ok to embrace humanity. Surely you should have seen that lying and keeping her away didn't help me. Why Eric, _why_ did you lie to me?" There was silence, Eric didn't know what to say and Godric just stood there, an empty shell. I walked over to Godric and pulled his face to look towards me.

"Of course I would have missed you Godric. It was stupid of me to have ever listened to Eric". At this Godric brows furrowed and he turned once more to Eric but I pulled his face around to face me again. "I really thought I had changed you, that you were indulging me because you felt you owed me somehow. And when you never tried to find me; I saw that as confirming my suspicions" I confessed. "I looked upon the whole thing as a push to help me grow up a little; to stop being afraid of leaving the child's body I had lived in for thousands of years." "Why are you here now?" he asked. This time my own voice faltered. I let my hands fall to my side. "I….I came to confront you about what happened, to try and patch things up…and kick Eric's ass." I added, trying to ease the tension. I tried to laugh but I couldn't. Neither could Godric. He just looked straight into my eyes. "I missed you more than you can imagine Godric. You were my life. You meant the world to me. You were _mine_". I could feel the tears threatening to come but I was still hurt and angry. I just looked straight at Godric, waiting to see what he would say but he wasn't the one who spoke first. Eric was.

"Are you _claiming_ him?" he asked incredulously from the floor, where he dared not move from. I couldn't help but be reminded of the cottage we stayed in many years ago, where Eric was as the mercy of Godric's anger. I didn't know how to reply. I had always felt Godric was mine but I had never laid claim to him out loud before. I didn't want to be that kind of vampire; who took at claim on a younger vampire or human without their consent. Godric would have to be willing. Hell, I didn't even know if Godric had any feeling for me. Oh Gods…why didn't you keep your mouth shut Sean. You're opening up a, what's that human phrase, a can of worms? I started to get very nervous and took a step back. I could run, I thought. I'm faster than them. Oh who are you kidding Sean, even if Godric didn't want to be mine, I wasn't letting him meet the sun…that was a given. The thoughts ran through my mind at a million miles an hour. I started to lose the 'tough as nails' exterior. "Godric; say something" I almost begged. "I already am hers Eric" he replied not taking his eyes off mine. I was shocked, stunned. I didn't know what to say. He took a step towards me. "I offered myself as yours long ago Sean. In a cave, after…..after everything that happened in Rome; I gave myself to you. I said to you "I'm yours". Even if you never took a claim on me, I had given myself to you completely" he said. I could see the pain in his eyes. "You, you _wanted_ me to claim you?" I was at a loss for words. He had _wanted_ to be claimed. How in the hell did I miss this?

I looked at Godric and he looked embarrassed, lowering his eyes to the floor. Eric was just staring at me; his jaw dropped and a look of utter shock on his face. I watched as Godric's shoulders slumped a little. It wouldn't have been noticeable to the human eye. Did he think I was rejecting him? Is that the emotions I was feeling through our blood bond? I wasn't sure of my feelings completely. I didn't know what would be between us but I knew one thing for sure; every bone, every fiber of my being screamed the Godric was mine; like it was meant to be this way. Ok Sean, pluck some courage here. I walked forward, grabbing Godric's face in my hands and pulled him close to me, resting my forehead on his. "You are _mine_" I declared with conviction; letting fangs drop. I felt Godric sway a little. It felt like I was holding up his body in my hands. I think he could have dropped to the floor if I wasn't holding on to him. I could feel a whole mix of emotions spread through the bond; fear, devotion, love, confusion and sadness. Unfortunately the sadness was still there. It was going to take a lot of work to rebuild the Godric I knew. My intentions to lean in and place a kiss on his lips were disturbed by a knock at the hotel room door. "It's Compton and Sookie" Eric informed me. Great….

**A/N**

**Ok, I think you guys need an explanation… the chapter above might seem like a little rant…but I felt it was needed. I found myself really getting sucked into my character Sean and getting really annoyed at Godric. I hope you guys liked the chapter (*Biting bottom lip – fingers crossed*).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 14 **

"I'll get it Eric. You don't look in any state to take visitors" I said to him, looking at his blood stained eyes and vest. He didn't look the happiest with this but he gave a sideways glance at Godric and decided it was best to stay on the floor. I didn't blame him to be honest but I didn't think Godric had it in him to do anything major. I still hadn't let go of Godric yet. I was afraid he was going to keel over. I scooped him up and before he could protest, I put him on the bed. "Don't move" I ordered, walking out to answer the door. I pulled myself together and opened the door. "That's her" the little blond was saying, making a move to walk into the room. I closed the door a fraction, taking in the sweet smell. "Can I help you? I don't think anyone ordered room service but you _do_ smell appetizing " "What? No. How rude of me, I'm Sookie. This is Bill" she informed me, waiting, I think for me to exchange the pleasantries. I didn't. "Em, we're here to check on Eric and Godric if you don't mind?" the human drawled on in a Southern accent, flashing a smile. What _was_ that smell? Not quite human. I felt the little tug on the shields of my conscious but in vampire mode they were shut tight. A Aha…a little mind reader. "Yes I do mind". "Excuse me?" I instantly didn't like her or this Bill fellow; he instantly gave me the creeps the way he looked at me. Was she his? I spoke a little louder and slower; just so I was nicely condescending. "I…said…_yes_…I _do_ mind if you check on Eric and Godric. Good night to you" and with that I shut the door.

"What the fuck. How rude! She can't do that can she Bill? Who is she?" I heard he ask as she walked away from the door or more than likely dragged away by the vampire. "Sookie dearest please…we will see them at some point. Whoever she is she will be gone soon. She's probably one of Godric underlings" I heard the vampire respond. How wrong he was. Mental note: arrange a snack on Sookie and find out about this Bill fellow…possibly rock the boat a little.

I turned around facing the bedroom door. Neither Godric nor Eric weren't speaking a word. OK Sean…what the hell is the next move? I walked human pace back to the bedroom. Both Godric and Eric looked up at me; Godric still on the bed and Eric still on the floor. I walked over taking a seat on one of the armchairs. "Well, it seems we have a lot to discuss." I said. Both vampires nodded. Great, neither of the seemed to know what to do, and I guess it will be up to me to try to take charge of things.

"OK, firstly, what the hell happened to your nest Godric?" One step at a time Sean. Yes, good….I can do this. "It was one of the fellowships of the sun fanatics; he came to the nest and blew up the house. We lost many good humans and vampires. We retreated to this hotel for safety". "OK. So if you were planning to meet the sun; had you resigned from your station as Dallas sheriff or do you still hold a position?" It was Eric who answered this one. "The bitch Nan Flanagan stripped him of his title. He second in command Isabelle is to take his place". I nodded. "So you have no duties you are bound to?" "No" Godric answered, back to staring at the duvet. "Good. We will stay near to Eric then". Eric looked at me. He seemed surprised. "Do you have any issues with this Eric?" "No, no not at all. Godric is always welcome in my home…..a….and you are welcome" he added, although the later with less conviction. "Eric we have a lot of things to sort out between us. And for Godric's sake I hope we can work on amicable terms. However, I will not take any crap from you" I added. I could see Eric ready to argue so I butt in before he had time "I am over five times your age Eric. You will respect me for my age as a vampire if nothing else. But I would hope you can respect me as I am now a central part of Godric's life". Godric looked at me when I said this. I could see his eyes momentarily soften before saddening again. "Godric, you are mine and in vampire traditions I lay my claim on you". Godric only nodded, meeting my eyes once more. "Considering what has happened I don't want you out of my sight any more than is needed. Is that clear?" I stated. Again, another nod from Godric. "You will do what I say, when I say it until I can build up some trust in you. Right now I don't trust you to take care of yourself. I will take that responsibility as of now." "Eric, go and clean yourself up and make plans for travel back to Shreveport tomorrow night. You have tonight to settle up any business here." I was surprised to see him nod and move to get up off the ground. He gave Godric a fleeting sideways glance. I think he was glad for an excuse to leave to be honest.

"Godric, you need to feed" I said. "Will I arrange a donor?" Eric asked as he stood by the door. "That won't be necessary; I fed Godric for many years. He will do well on my blood" and at that I dropped fang and bit into my wrist, walking towards the bed. I could see the look of confusion and curiosity in Eric's face as he left us.

I pulled Godric towards me, resting his head on my lap and offered my wrist to him. He tentatively moved his mouth towards my wrist and let his fangs drop; sinking them into my wrist, pulling slowly on my blood. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I missed this. I suppose this is what a mother feels like when she nurses her child" I mused. "It has always felt so natural for me to do this for you." I sat there for a few minutes more, running my fingers through his hair over and over again. Eventually, I gently pulled my wrist away and smiled looking down at this bloody mouth and fangs. Instinct took over and I leaned in to lick the blood away from his mouth as he closed his eyes, taking in an unnecessary breath. I gently lay a small kiss to each of his fangs. This was so so so far away from anything I had prepared for when I came looking to confront Godric. Pulling my face away, I gently ran my fingers along his cheek bones and jaw line. Then I waited until he opened his eyes again. I could feel his nervousness through the bond. "Come on. You need to get cleaned up".

It felt like complete déjà vu from when he killed his maker. Here was my Godric again; vulnerable and scared. I stood up pulling him up with me and led him to the bathroom; leading him over to sit on the side of the bathtub while I turned on the taps to fill it up. I reached for the folded towels and hung them on the heated radiator. Searching around I found what I was looking for: the free bath stuff you always got in hotels. I opened up the little packages, getting soap, a face cloth and those little bottles of shampoo and conditioner. I could see Godric in the mirror, eyeing every little move I made. I ran my hand through the water in the bath, not that I needed to really worry about temperature but a nice hot bath should help relax him a little, or so I hoped. I walked over in front of Godric and held his head in my hands. "_Mine_" I whispered as I ghosted a brief kiss across his lips. I pulled him up to stand before me. He was so beautiful. I'd forgotten just how good he looked with his tattoos. I lifted my hands to rest my finger tips on his forehead; running them lightly and slowly down his face, along his jaw and down his neck. I ghosted my finger tips out along his shoulders and down his arms, only to move back along his arms and across his check, gently running them downwards. I stopped at the top of his trousers and undid the button. I heard his fangs drop down, I felt his lust, but I also felt his sadness and confusion. He wasn't ready for anything sexual and come to think of it, neither was I. The timing wasn't right…yet. I sent back reassurance through the weak bond we had created. We would need to make a proper bond soon. I was never letting him out of my sights again.

I slid his zipper down and let his trousers fall to the floor and led him to the bath. "In" I didn't need to say anything else. He stepped into the bath and sat down but looked away. I reached in and pulled his face towards me realizing why he looked away. I watched as a tear slid down his face. I leaned in a licked the blood away. I had only ever tasted Godric once before, when the time presented itself in Denmark It was over eight hundred years ago. Eric coming along kind of put a stopper to that. I let the tear linger on my tongue and then swallowed…"mmmm" was all I could manage to say. I closed my eyes savoring the taste, forgetting where I was until I felt Godric touch my hand. I looked down to see him barely touch my hand with his index finger. It looked as though he thought I might set him alight. I took the washcloth and dipped it into the hot water and lathered it with soap and started washing his back. "It's going to be OK Godric. We are going to work through this." I washed his entire body, checking for any signs of unhealed damage as I went.

I washed his hair, massaging his head as I did so; making every effort to try to let him relax a little. Although I think I'd have a better chance relaxing a feral cat caught in a trap. After I rinsed his hair out I stood up and walked over to grab the hot towel, motioned for him to get out of the bath. I wrapped the hot towel around him and grabbed the other towel, drying his hair, patting his skin dry. I led him into the bedroom again, looking around for signs of his clothes but then remembered this was Eric's room. "Do you have anything other than these pants?" I said, holding the white linen trousers up. "I think there are sandals here somewhere". Great, when did Godric go for this fashion look? I spotted Eric's bag and unzipped it, taking out the first t-shirt I could find. "This will have to do for now" I said, handing him the white pants and a black t-shirt. "We are going to have to put in an appearance in the lobby. There will be rumors and we need to show a strong front. It's best to get this over with now, rather than rumors circulating and getting out of control". I could see this was the last thing Godric wanted to do but he nodded anyway, putting on his clothes. "Remember, you are seen as a strong leader to many vampires. You must keep up that persona but it will soon spread about how old I am. I will take charge when I see it's necessary". For all intent and purpose, he looked like a lost little boy; standing there in white baggy linen pants, a baggy black t-shirt and sandals. I grabbed the room key, my room key and held out my hand. "Come on, we need to go to my room first so I can fix myself a little". He walked over obediently to me, taking my hand in his.

I led him to my hotel room, sitting him over on the bed. I got to work on myself straight away. I took off my dress and shoes, pulling a new one off a hanger in the wardrobe. I chose a more casual navy coloured dress and slip-ons, pinning my hair up into a messy bun. I didn't want to over dress, especially the way Godric was looking, so I toned it down a few notches. I applied a bit of lipstick, popped in earrings and I was ready. I stuffed the room keys into a little navy clutch bag. "Let's get this over with" I said turning to Godric. Once again he nodded, taking my hand. I hoped that he was going to be able to get through this.

Before the lift doors opened to the lobby, I saw Godric straighten his shoulders a little and lift his head. He looked to me and I nodded approvingly, giving his hand a little squeeze. We stepped into the lobby and immediately Eric was before us. "Godric, Sean" he said as his bowed his head. "Good evening Eric" Godric replied. I gave a curt nod. Eric led us over to sit beside him. A dark haired female came over to us straight away. She was very pretty and seemed distinctly of Spanish origins. "Godric, I'd like to thank you for suggesting me to take the role of sheriff. I still think you are better as sheriff that I can ever be". Godric waved his hand to one of the empty seats at the table. "Please sit Isabelle. You will make a fine Sheriff". She smiled but looked worried all the same. "Isabelle, I'd like you to meet Sean" he said, as he took hold of my hand. I smiled warmly and nodded, noticing Isabelle watch how Godric took my hand. "It's very nice to meet you Isabelle" I said. "Will you be coming back to Dallas to the nest Godric? I've already started plans on rebuilding the house" Isabelle asked. I gave Godric's hand a little squeeze. "Godric's going to be staying with me for now but I'm sure we will visit, won't we Godric?" I positively purred. I needed this to go smooth. I wouldn't have other vampires questioning the sanity of my Godric and we needed as many friends and allies as we could get. "Oh. Well, yes of course. It will be lovely to have you visit. You are always welcome. You will be missed Godric". We chatted for a little while. Isabelle was really nice. I could see why Godric had her as his second in command. She still held her human compassion. She would be a good friend to keep. The next few hours were roughly the same. There were well wishers, wanting to thank Godric for one thing or another. Mostly, vampires were just nosy It was obvious that rumors spread about Godric, about giving himself over to the fellowship and possibly it was leaked about the rooftop. That Sookie human was there and she did seem to belong to the dark haired vampire. Bill was it? They could have talked. At one point she made to come over but I shot out a death glare and Bill ushered her away. He's smarter than I gave him credit for.

We did as much damage control as possible. Godric did brilliant. He was polite and introduced me to many of the vampires but neither of us elaborated any further on who I was. You could see they were itching to know but afraid to ask. Eric did fine too; going along with the conversations.

I could feel the eyes of the room on us. I needed a drink. "I'm going to get a drink" I said to Godric, giving his hand one last squeeze before I walked to the bar. I ordered two donors. It was a little unnerving knowing the whole room was ogling me as I had my dinner, but I needed to drink that little bit extra, especially when I was drinking to feed Godric now. I'd had enough of putting on the little show. I was exhausted and headed back over to Eric and Godric, sitting on the armrest of Godric's chair. I leaned in and gave Godric a quick peck on the lips. "Godric will be staying with me today Eric. I will meet you in the lobby tomorrow an hour after sunrise" and with that I stood, pulling Godric up with me. Eric stood too and nodded, eyeing Godric and said his good days to us. As soon as the lift started to rise I let out a sigh of relief and looked around to Godric. "You did really well". He said nothing but leaned in and rested his head on my shoulder, clearly exhausted. The door pinged open and I led him into my hotel room, locking the door after me and used the remote to close down the light tight shutters. "You'll have to wear those back to Shreveport tomorrow" I said, gesturing at his clothes. "You'd better take them off". Smooth Sean…reaaal smooth. Nope, not now. I took my dress off but went into the bathroom to change underwear and pull on pajamas Godric had seen me naked hundreds of times but never in my adult body. I wasn't quite ready for that yet. I was thankful Godric had got into the bed under the covers when I went back into the bedroom. I let my hair down and pulled the covers back a little, sliding in beside him. "Drink" I said as I offered my wrist. He didn't even think twice. He dropped fang and slid them gently into my wrist and as I tugged away he licked the remaining blood off. I smiled but then found myself feeling a little awkward. But I needn't have been. Godric slid a little closer to me; moving towards me until his arm brushed against my arm. "Good morning Sean" was all he said before he slipped into day rest. I was caught completely off guard. I hadn't expected him to make close contact like that. It was so subtle but I was good to see him initiating contact, not just me. I smiled to myself and allowed the daylight to take me to rest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 15 **

I woke the next day about 2pm. I still felt tired. Last night had really exhausted me. I turned on to my side and looked at Godric; sighing heavily. What the hell was I going to do? I came here hoping to patch things up, maybe reminisce about the 'good ole times' and just to move with the flow. I hadn't exactly planned on making a claim on a 2000 year old suicidal vampire. Shit, shit, shit. I needed a plan but I didn't know where to start. I did the only thing I could think of: I reached for my iphone. Silly I know….but desperate times, call for desperate measures. First I googled suicide and read a little about the signs of those wanting to take their own lives but, not surprisingly there was any hits on 'suicidal vampire' but I tried anyways. I lay there trying to think. OK think Sean, what information do you have? 1) he said he was tired of living life, 2) he said he was a monstrosity because of all the humans he killed, 3) he said he didn't deserve to live, 4) he said he had nothing left to live for and 5) he had been severing his ties with Eric. Think Sean think; what else? OK ..he has been sheriff of area nine for quite some time now, but that obviously hasn't been working well for and what the hell is up with the clothes? Looking at this picture, my un-beating heart sank even more. He is so depressed with absolutely nothing to live for, nothing to be happy about. Well, I'd have to change that. I needed to show him that there was so much to enjoy in life, I need to show him he wasn't a monster and help him find a way to ease his guilt. I needed to show him he was loved, that I loved him.

Then there was Eric. I hadn't finished with him by any means. How could he have done that? But I also could see how much pain Eric was in, like a lost child with a depressed parent. I needed to help repair the bond between then; they had been so close. I was worried how easily Godric had taken the news of Eric lying. Sure, he looked annoyed, I could feel that. But the old Godric, the Godric I knew would have been truly furious. He would have severely punished Eric. Not that that's what I wanted…..wait that wasn't entirely true….I really did want Eric punished to be honest. I'd gladly do it but I knew deep down that Godric was angry with Eric and that if their relationship was to be repaired; Godric would have to face those feelings and Eric would have to live with the consequences. Godric needed to _feel_ again; anger, lust, love, hunger, pain and he needed to learn that feeling was OK.

I felt a little overwhelmed and out of my depth. I was never in any serious relationships, let alone ever claimed anyone. I was never a parent and I'd never even considered making a progeny. I had taken care of Val alright, but she'd been an eager student, a friend and a confidant. She had never presented with any problems like this. I had gone into domineering mommy mode last night, demanding answers and obedience. Where the hell had that come from? I can only think it's what I knew as a child in Ireland. Would parenting Godric help him? Surely parenting from over five thousand years ago was out of date? What was I going to do, put Godric over my knee and spank some sense into him? _Hmmm…..no behave Sean_….I let out a little laugh. I was brought out of my deep thought by Godric clearing his throat. The sun was up; I must have been completely lost in my thoughts. Godric seemed slightly confused and looked at me strangely. "Good evening Sean" he said, trying his best to smile. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, pulling myself up off the bed. "Only a few minutes" he replied, sitting up. "Gods, we're going to be late. Go take a shower while I pack my things away" I ordered and Godric obeyed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Nice _tush_. Concentrate Sean.

I started to pack away my clothes, shoes and the few cosmetics I brought with me. I told Eric we would meet him an hour after sunrise. I had planned to have all this done already and have a chat with Godric before we went down. Oh well, no time for that now. I left out a dress and flat sandals on the bed. I was finished before Godric came out, dressed and toweling dry his hair. "I'm grabbing a quick shower, wait here" I said, grabbing my clothes and heading to the shower. I hated ordering Godric about like that but he didn't seem in any state to made rational choices and seemed almost happy for someone to be telling him what to do. Maybe that's part of his problem, I thought, while soaping down my body. Maybe he has spent so long having to be the one in change and he's tired of everyone looking to him to take control. Well, I'd do that now for the time being. I didn't bother washing my hair again. I dried myself off and got dressed, giving myself a quick once over in the mirror. "You'll have to do" I said to my reflection.

Godric was sitting on the bed. He had moved my case near the door. I put my last few bits away and opened the hotel door. "Let's go" I said, leaning down to take my luggage but before I could move, Godric had vamped over and grabbed all the bags. "Thanks" I said, and he returned this with a little half smile. "You're welcome".

Eric was waiting for us in the lobby, dressed in one of his trademark black ensembles. He was scowling and before I could even question why, a women came marching up to us. "Godric, leaving so soon? I heard rumors of a little issue up on the rooftop. You're not going to cause another PR fuck up are you?" I growled before I'd even realized it. She looked at me with complete disdain "And you are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Deserving of a little more respect" I said, fighting the urge to drop fang. "Listen honey, I'm the spokes person for the VRA and a TV personality. You're lucky I speak to you at all" she smirked. Clearly she had no idea who she was dealing with. "My apologies" I said, trying my best to sound sorry. She seemed to take this as a boost to her ego. "My apologies" I said again, this time vamping before her and grabbing her throat, squeezing her neck _just_ enough….. "And here I was thinking that at my age I could get a little respect from an infant such as yourself; being only, what….a couple of hundred years old?" The look of shock mixed with anger on her face was priceless. I let her go roughly, straightening out my dress. "My apologies" was all she could say. It was clear she was used to getting her own way. "Take my advice…pull you TV VRA head out of your ass and remember to treat your elders with respect". She nodded and excused herself, making as much distance between us as she could. I took Godric's hand and looked at Eric; who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I've always wanted to say that to that bitch Flanagan" but the grin turned to a scowl just as fast. Probably because Eric realized he'd paid me a compliment. So, _that_ was Nan Flanagan, the one who stripped Godric of his Sheriff title…I'd clearly been too nice.

The car ride to the airport was silent, except for Eric texting away on his phone. Godric just held my hand. I couldn't make out much more that a hum of acceptance through the bond. We'd need to exchange blood soon if was to understand him better and keep better tabs on his location. The idea both excited and scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to just shove my wrist in his face and grab his wrist and suck away. That's not what I envisioned my first proper bond being. It was like being a virgin all over again. I wanted it to be a sexual experience and I just wasn't sure when Godric would ever be ready for that. The Anubis flight was equally quiet. Eric threw the odd glace over to us, while Godric lay his head in my lap. I ran my ringers through his short hair and absentmindedly traced little circles with my nails on the back of his neck. He seemed so small. Not that he was small; we were roughly the same height but I remember when I used to comfort him my hands were so little.

As we drove from the airport I looked out the window; taking in my new surroundings. Well Sean, so begins a new chapter of your life.

It just so happens that as this thought rallied through my mind I burst out laughing. We had pulled into Eric's… _business_? I could feel the tears well up my eyes and had to grab my sides. "Fangtasia… _Fangtasia_? Wow, that's the best you can do?" Eric scowled, slamming the door as he got out of the car. Godric gave a little chuckle and came around to open the door. I took his hand and stepped out. The patrons, well, let's just call them a cliché, wrapped in a cliché. My nostrils flared a little at the scent though. I'd be getting a snack soon, once I fed Godric. I followed Eric in ignoring the nasty looks from the humans. The doorman, a burly….was he Chinese? He looked at me holding hands with Godric but never spoke.

The club inside smelled of sex, lust, blood and sweat. I can see why Eric liked it here. He even had a little throne set up on a stage. I rolled my eyes when I saw it. Eric led us back through the crowd to his office. I hadn't even sat down when he snapped his head towards the door expectantly when a blond haired vampire sped into the office. She immediately looked at Godric, then me. "My my and who might you be?" she asked, putting he hands on her hips and licking her lips. "Pamela Sean. Sean Pamela" Eric stated in a very businesslike manner. "Mmm mmm. How bout I bring you outside to dance sweetie, then we can…_play_" she offered. I had to give it to her, she was ballsy. I smiled but before I could answer I heard a click of fangs beside me and was surprised to see Godric had dropped his fangs and grabbed my hand. I could see the shock in Pamela's face but she quickly composed herself, raising an eyebrow. "So Godric's finally gone and claimed someone. It's about time gramps" she teased Godric with a wink. "Actually, I've gone and claimed him _sweetie_" I threw back with a wink and a smile, pulling myself and Godric over to the couch. Her shock was evident and she looked straight to Eric. They didn't say a word to each other but I'd know a maker progeny communication anywhere. I pulled Godric's head into my lap "Time to drink". Dropping my fangs I went to bite into my wrist and looked up at Pamela. "Do you mind" I asked, nodding to the door. "Not at all". "Pam, out" and with this Eric ushered both Pam and himself self out the door. I sat on the couch feeding Godric….thinking. So, he dropped his fangs when Pam came on to me…was that jealously? I smiled, storing the information away for another time.

**A/N**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, fav and followed the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 16 **

Eric's house in Shreveport wasn't actually that bad. In fact it was quite nice. The ground level was spacious and bright, with a nice manicured lawn and a small pool out back. The basement level was just as nice; stylish décor, completely light tight and a full security system on each bedroom. Modern, clean; not exactly you're a home from home. Nice. "Make yourself at home" Eric offered. I took note that he said 'yourself' and not 'yourselves'…I highly doubt he wanted me to be comfortable, in fact I'd bet if he had his way, I'll be as uncomfortable as possible. Then…maybe I was reading into it too much. Godric led me down to the last door on the hall. "This is usually my room when I stay here" Godric informed me. That wasn't a surprise. It wasn't quite as slick and modern as the rest of the house. It was more…._earthy_. It was nearly sunrise. "Let's get ready for bed" I suggested, grabbing my things and heading for the bathroom. I was glad we were here and the whole hotel ordeal was behind us. We'd hardly had time to talk. But that was going to change, first thing tomorrow evening.

_##################_

I woke and felt the sun set. It has been a while since I slept the full day. I felt Godric wake beside me. Turning on my side, I tucked up my knees, pushing my hands under the pillow, staring intently at Godric. Opening his eyes with a snap he looked at me, with, was that relief? "Why do you look almost relieved Godric?" "Because I am". "I don't understand" I said, pressing it a little further. I really needed to get him to start talking again. "I…I sometimes worry that it's been a dream and when I wake you'll be gone" he answered honestly. Ok, progress. "I am here Godric and I'm not going anywhere". When I said this I could see his head and shoulders sink a little. "What's wrong" I asked. "You stayed with me before and fed me and kept me safe. Then you left me by myself" he said, the sadness in his voice very evident. "You think I'm going to do that again?" He nodded. "Godric" I said, cupping his chin tightly. "You listen to me and listen carefully. I left you before because I felt you needed to grow into your own vampire and make your own decisions. I didn't want to be greedy and keep you to myself so that one day you'd resent me for it".

"I wouldn't have resented it Sean. I…I never wanted you to leave". I knew he never liked when I left but I thought it was more like weaning a baby from the breast…so to speak, and that he enjoyed his freedom. "If I never let you live your own life you would never have made Eric". Wait, would that have been a bad thing? "If I didn't make Eric I wouldn't have lost you" he said moodily, sounding very much like the teenager he looked. I slapped his cheek hard with my hand and he froze in shock, clearly not expecting it. "Eric might be a pain in the ass and he may have come between us but that happened because he was jealous. It happened because he felt so much love for you and still does. If he never did what he did I'm not sure I would have ever grown up and I definitely wouldn't have claimed you". Wait, was I defending him now? "Circumstances may not be perfect Godric but we can only move forward" I said, once again cupping his face. Godric leaned into my touch.

Turning onto my back again, I took hold of his hand; letting myself slip back into deep thoughts. Ok Sean, what's the plan? I was thinking back to my thoughts when I was at the hotel; make Godric _feel_ again. Right… Save Godric part l - teach him to feel again. Anger, lust, love, hunger, pain. Feeling number one: anger. First thing that comes to my mind: Eric. Plan of attack, build back up his relationship with Eric…possibly get a few payback digs in along the way to make myself feel better. I turned back around to Godric. "I'm sure Eric will be _completely_ understanding now. I forgive him and want to move forward with him too. I'm willing to work on it and I hope he is too" I said flashing an angelic smile. Liar liar pants on fire, I chided myself. "Let's go upstairs shall we?" I said pulling on track pants and a t-shirt. Godric did the same.

Eric was dressed and upstairs in the kitchen. He was typing away on his computer but looked up the minute we entered. I knew Godric wasn't suddenly going to get angry and face his feelings with Eric, so I needed to start the fire a little. "Eric, now that Godric and I are staying with you for a while, I think we should lay down a few house rules. Don't you?" I said, trying to flash a friendly smile. I could see Eric's whole body tense. If he were a human I'd bet he'd have one of those little veins pulsing in his forehead. "You'd like to lay down a few house rules in _my_ house?" he answered through gritted teeth. "Well, now that I've claimed Godric, I'm what?..." I said, doing a hand rolling gesture "Well, your, grand-sire…..well no that's not right because I didn't _actually_ turn Godric. Hmmmm….your step mother?" I offered, doing my best to keep a straight face. "My WHAT?" Eric roared, this time standing up; the kitchen chair he'd been sitting on flying out behind him. Aha, looks like I've hit a nerve. Good.

"I know it must be _hard_ for you Eric. I guess before, you were probably able to see me as, what? A little sister? Because I looked so young; perhaps that's why you were so disrespectful before". "_DISRESPECTFUL_?" he roared. Now he was right up in my face but I didn't even flinch. "You know…wasn't that how Godric put it before… 'by disrespecting me you disrespect Sean'?" I did the caption marks in the air just to add effect. "You _were_ taught a lesson about that, weren't you….didn't you get a spanking or something? I never stayed to observe" I trailed off lazily. Fire started…just keep fanning the flames. "WHAT?" this time his fangs dropped and his pupils dilated. He was ready to pounce. "Eric" finally Godric spoke but with little conviction. Eric sensed the weakness and went to strike. I could have batted him off like a fly but I choose to cower from him. "ERIC" Godric spoke a little firmer now and had vamped over to catch Eric's hand. This time Eric backed down and took a step back. With a flash he was out the door.

"Are you ok?" Godric asked me. I walked over to him, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. "My hero". "You really shouldn't tease him like that Sean" he said, running his hands along my shoulders and down my arms as if checking for injury. "You shouldn't let him act this way Godric. Do you think it's ok for him to strike me? Next he'll be thinking he can do anything he wants with me" I said, adding a little hurt to my voice and at this Godric's resolve dropped a little and although he looked like he was trying to be calm, his fangs dropped. "Eric won't be doing _anything_ with you". Hmmmm…seems jealousy might be central to sparking off other feelings. "It doesn't feel like that Godric. I don't think he respects that we are together. Aren't you strong enough to defend me, especially from your child? That's what Eric is…..your child. I wasn't trying to be mean…am I not sort of like a step mother?"I asked, pouring the hurt into my voice. I was manipulating Godric no end but he needed to face this and Eric needed an attitude adjustment. "I'm not going anywhere ever again now that I have you and I don't want Eric to ever come between us again. After all, it's _his_ fault this happened. I would never have left." I watched a little spark of anger flit across Godric's face. Good. Anger flames are burning. "Why don't you go and ring Isabelle and ask her to have some of your things sent here; it'll make you feel more at home" I suggested. Meanwhile I would do the same and do a little digging around about Mr. Bill Compton.

I organised with my day man to have some of my favourite clothes and personal items sent down to Shreveport and pulled in a few favours with close contacts to find out about Compton and to keep any questions asked about me on the relative quiet. I never really had any interest in politics and stayed away from the limelight. I wasn't known in the new world but I had my allies from the old world, many of whom were makers of those currently in power here. Over five thousand years you tend to make a few friends. I had a feeling that maybe Bill and quite possibly Nan Flanagan might what to know who the hell I was. I didn't like either of them and I was usually a good judge of character.

After feeding Godric I sat on the couch and he sat on the ground leaning against my knees. I ran my fingers through his hair every so often; patiently waiting for a response about Compton. I was strange seeing Godric so placid. When I read the e-mail that pinged up on screen a wave of anger ran through me. I hadn't even realised that I'd be reefing poor Godric's hair until he gave a little moan. I wonder if he liked it rough in bed. Damn it Sean, _concentrate. _"I'm sorry, I'm still a little jittery from the confrontation with Eric earlier" I lied. I saw the flash of anger once again. Ok, so far so good. "Maybe we can go to Fangtasia and I can apologise to him?"

"It shouldn't be _you_ apologising to _him_ Sean" Damn straight it shouldn't, I thought. "I don't mind if it will make things better between you" and I flashed my smile. Thankfully Godric smiled back. "Good. I'm going to go get a shower and get ready. Maybe I can grab dinner there too. You should get yourself dressed and ready too. Wait for me in the bedroom. I want you close."

As I showered I went over what I read in the email. So Compton was a procurer then. I wonder what he was looking for? And he worked for Queen Sophie Ann. From what I was told she was selfish, money hungry bitch and her reputation was laughable at best. The back ground on Compton wasn't much better; lots of havoc and mayhem with his maker…..this Lorena. And suddenly he's mainstreaming…my ass. Flanagan had made enquiries about me but so far she hadn't much to go on.

OK what to wear, I wondered. Well, I could always do a little prep for the 'Save Godric Plan' feeling number two: lust and it seemed Godric was a little jealous of any attention I got. I decided to go for my black halter neck dress, strappy sandals and an updo for my hair. I went for the smouldering eye makeup and crossed my fingers. Godric's fangs snicked down the minute I walked into the room. Good start. "Can you drive" I asked, pretending not to notice his fangs and adjusting my cleavage as I walked out the door. I wondered how Godric would react seeing my feed off a willing donor….

**A/N**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Just a little heads up….I changed the timing of Sam's arrival to Fangtasia to fit the story better. **

**Chapter 17 **

Fangtasia was crowded as always. Pam was at the door as we walked in; dressed in one of her pink leather ensembles. She could pull it off though; I think she could make burlap sacks look couture. She gave a courteous nod to Godric as he went by, and then winked at me licking her lips. I couldn't but return the smile. I could see Eric's cocky influence but still…..I liked her all the same. We found ourselves a booth, well _found_ might be a tad nice of a way to describe it. I kind of growled quite threateningly to a group of humans. Well….I was hardly going to stand.

Godric looked lost and miserable. "I thought we were coming here to talk to Eric". "Oh Godric, I'm _sooo_ hungry and in need little break. Everything, well everything has been difficult the last few days, I thought getting out would be nice" I reasoned, "besides…feeding you means I need to feed more regularly". Gods I was a bitch laying on the guilt trip but it worked. His features softened and then the guilt settled in instead. "Of course, I hadn't realized". I just gave him a little smile back, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. I scanned the dance floor and found my target….he was a little taller than Godric, with the same color hair. He'd have to do. "I know this isn't exactly your thing…but….would you mind if I danced for a while I, you know….build up an appetite" I begged, biting my bottom lip. "I don't mind Sean. Go…enjoy yourself". Well, that's what I was going to make it look like. I wanted to be dancing with Godric instead. I flashed a smile and hopped up….heading to the middle of the dance floor.

I let the thrumming of the base music take over; letting my hips move to the music. I allowed myself to get completed lost in the moment, closing my eyes, letting my body take over. I'm not sure how long I danced but as I opened my eyes I found I'd attracted an audience. Males and females danced around me, human and vampire alike; all looking hopeful and some even daring to grind up against me. I zoned in on my target, the human male and moved a little closer. He seemed positively elated and as we danced I stole a quick glance to the booth where Godric was sitting…He seemed positively murderous. His eyes were black, his brow furrowed and he was staring straight at us. I pretended not to notice; smiling and egging the little human on. I even let him get a little touchy feely. It wouldn't have mattered before; I could well have fed and fucked him but now….now I had Godric….I needed food alright, but I wanted to be dancing and grinding against my Godric. "You're truly beautiful" the little human purred. "Why thank you, no one has said that to me in such a _long_ time" I answered. "What? That can't be true. I'd give anything to have a woman like you. _Anything_." I raised an eyebrow "_Anything_? Well, I could use a drink?" and at this he immediately bent his head, exposing his neck. "Not here silly, we need somewhere a little more… private" I said, smiling and grabbing his hand. I moved past the booth where Godric sat….was that a little growl I heard?

Completely ignoring him, I went out the door to the little corridor behind where I knew Godric would hear me. The human titled his head again smiling expectantly. "It's so nice to be offered blood so willingly and every woman loves a complement" I stated, letting my fangs stick down. I eased them down into his neck, drinking deeply. The human moaned in ecstasy, clearly aroused. He pushed his growing erection into me "You can have me….all of me" he offered. "mmmm…..so nice to be wanted" I answered but you look a little weak…..perhaps take a rest for a few minutes and I can meet you on the dance floor again?" "I'll be there waiting for you" he answered, hope in his voice. I skipped back out to the booth to Godric and tried not to laugh at the sight before me.

He was gripping the table with both his hands; splinters of wood falling away. The table which now had a huge crack through it and looked like it might just fall apart. "Are you alright Godric? Are you hungry? Do you need more blood….I just had a _lovely_ meal. I could feed you again?" I offered innocently. I could practically hear the jaw bones break as he clamped his mouth shut and just shook his head. "I'm going to go see if I can find Eric. You stay here. Maybe watch the dancers." I went around and was about to go into the office when Pam appeared. "He's not here cupcake. He'll be back in a few hours…business stuff" she said, then flashed a devilish smirk "Are you trying to drive him insane?" "Huh?" I replied innocently. "You're going to drive my grand sire to murder if you do that again. Are you _trying_ to make him jealous" she asked. "Why…is it working?" I asked. She just smirked and raised an eyebrow "If he kills someone I'm holding you responsible. Oh and I'm sending you a bill for a new table." I just walked away chuckling. I danced a few more times on the dance floor, trying to be as sexy as I could. It was all for Godric but I couldn't help enjoy myself a little too. The human snack even was so bold as to even approach the table when I was sitting with Godric but one stare from Godric made him change his mind. Poor thing….he walked away deflated…..and a little terrified.

#############

The crowd fizzled out as the night wore on. I suppose during the weekdays it wasn't as hectic. Godric had said very little all night. I could sense the anger bubbling away. I felt guilty but it needed to be done. Eric stalked in through the back entrance, throwing us a glare but before we could even say a thing, a human walked in with two kids in tow. No wait…I sniffed the air…not a human; a shifter. Godric and I listened in silence as Eric talked to the shifter… "Can you get me Sookie Stackhouse?" I was a little surprised at Eric's interest in Sookie. I continued to eavesdrop. "No, you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favour" Eric answered the Shifter. I can't believe he wanted a tribute! Eric agreed to help and walked them out and took off. "Well, that was rude" I said to Godric "He didn't even come to say hello. I don't know why but I can't help feel that something is a little off. Godric, let's follow Eric" I said, in a low enough whisper so only Godric could hear. He looked really surprised. "I just have a bad feeling" I pleaded. Godric nodded and we made to leave. "Going so soon?" Pam asked, giving us both the once over. "Night night" I called out behind me as we left.

"You'll have to open up the bond a little to find him Godric. Just a little…..enough to track him but not enough for him to realise" I explained. He nodded. Ok….the plan is working so far. I honestly wasn't sure what we would find Eric up to but it was definitely a positive step for Godric to be willing open up the bond a little. I'd done good tonight….the little anger fire was lit and I'd poked a little at the jealousy issue and made Godric _feel_ a little.

We landed hand in hand, a little ways off from what must be Queen Sophie Ann's palace. We stayed well back. Both Godric and I were old enough to hear from this distance away. We stood in silence watching as Eric walked up to the marble palace….and as a Mr. Bill Compton walked out. I should have known he be skulking around. I _really_ didn't trust that guy. Godric and I listened in silence. "What are you doing here?" He asked Eric. "Hoping the queen can tell me how to kick a maenad's ass". "Now, why would you wanna do that? So that you'll look like a hero to Sookie?" "Oh, Billy" said Eric, running his hand through his hair nonchalantly "This paranoia, It's really quite unbecoming. Has she, uh, mentioned me?" Wow, Eric really did have a little crush on Sookie. "No, that was really quite desperate of you…tricking her into drinking your blood so that she became attracted to you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The cheeky little brat. I felt Godric's hold tighten ever so slightly. I knew why. Then one thing Godric and I always agreed upon was that the blood was sacred. It was for family only. I could use this little piece of information. I listened on… "you stay away from Sookie Eric. Or I will tell the queen that you're forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you". Then I felt the bones in my hand snap. Godric was squeezing so tightly but I said nothing. I'd found what I needed to push his anger over the edge. Just keep digging Eric!

We watched as Bill walked away and Eric went inside, standing there; my broken hand mending itself in his, listening to what the hell Eric was going to do next. We listened as Sophie Ann made Eric play yatzee and as she talked about Sookie. We then discovered it was the queen who was behind it and that it was _her_ blood that was being sold I was disgusted. Very little other information was divulged. When Eric finally managed to get away; Godric and I left as quickly as we could.

Eric was fast, but we were faster. I followed Godric back to Eric's house in Shreveport. I guessed that Godric must have sensed he was heading there. As we dropped to our feet, Godric let my hand go, stalking off into the kitchen. I could feel the anger radiating off him. I have a feeling the fuse is about to blow. Eric dashed threw the house not even slowing down to acknowledge we were present; going straight to his room and coming back up from the underground layer a few seconds later dressed in combats and a black t-shirt ready to zip out the front door again. "ERIC" Godric roared. Eric froze on the spot, not looking around. "We need to talk Eric" Godric said as calmly as he could but the anger was still there. "Godric I don't have time for this. I need to go help out with a maenad" and he made to move again. "NO." The tone in Godric's voice left no room for interpretation; it was a direct maker command. Eric turned around looking surprised as I watch the tension rise in Godric as he balled his fists up. "Tell me this isn't about _her_ again" Eric asked, throwing a flick of his head in my direction.

That was it, the icing on the anger cake. Well done Eric. Godric vamped forward, lunging at Eric's throat with his fangs bared. "_HER_, _her_ has a name Eric. It's Sean; my mate" he bellowed. There's my Godric. I could see Eric grit his teeth. "…and you _WILL_ begin to treat her with respect. You _WILL_ begin to treat _ME_ with respect, do you hear me?" "I have nothing but respect for _you_ Godric" Eric answered as Godric held his neck firmly. With a deafening growl Godric picked up Eric's body and threw him full force across the kitchen. Eric slammed into the cooker and cabinets on the far wall; crushing everything he hit. He jumped up in defensive stance. Gods this boy was stupid, he should have stayed down. Then he turned his head looking at me and lunged for me instead this time. Cheeky little thing, he really didn't realise how strong or fast I was. I side stepped before he even realised I had moved; he went barrelling into the wall and Godric was on him in a split second. "HOW DARE YOU RAISE A HAND TO YOUR MOTHER" Godric roared as he grabbed Eric. He made a fist and back handed Eric straight into the side of his face; the cheek bone and nose breaking and his blood beginning to spill as he went full force into the kitchen door, breaking the frame into tatters. Wait, what the fuck…_mother_…..now hold on a minute. Eric seemed to have the same idea as his face filled with anger. He lashed at Godric punching straight at his face. Godric stopped, surprised I think, that Eric would dare to hit back. I was surprised too…I didn't realise Eric had a death wish.

Eric took that second of surprise to ram straight at Godric's middle, sending the two of them crashing into the counter top. Godric then launched himself at Eric; the two of them taking swipes at each other, moving in a blur at inhuman speeds. They crashed into the table, splitting it in half; the marble island came thundering down into piles of rock and the patio doors were smashed off their hinges, shards of glass everywhere, as the fight moved out onto the outdoor patio.

I watched on, refusing to intervene. I knew this had to happen and I knew Godric could have overpowered Eric at any time, yet he let him fight back. I think Godric finally understood that Eric needed to vent his anger just as much as he did. I walked towards the smashed patio doors as both Eric and Godric faced off with each other. Mistake….as Eric heard the glass crunch under my feet his head snapped towards me and he lunged again. Godric got there first. I watched on as Godric finally lost it; lashing out at Eric breaking his jaw with one punch and just as quickly breaking his ribs with a punch from the other hand. Then as Godric's hands squeezed breaking both of Eric's shoulders as he pinned him to the ground, kneeling on his stomach letting out a feral growl.

I think Eric suddenly realized Godric had snapped too and for the first time he actually looked scared. Eric winced in pain and let out a little cry as Godric growled, lowering his head menacingly towards Eric's face. I was almost going to intervene when I saw Godric pull back a little. I was glad that he was letting his anger surface and prouder still that he was able to keep it under control. I thought he may have got up off of Eric then but I was wrong: he lowered his head again, closer to Eric's face "I know about you selling blood…..". Eric's eyes suddenly snapped towards Godric's. I don't think I've ever seen Eric look so scared in my life than at that very moment. "Godric…..please…." Godric just shook his head with disappointment. "Eric…..son…du kommer att lära dig en laxa ikväll som jag hoppas att jag aldrig kommer att få lära dig igen" [_Eric….son…..you will learn a lesson tonight that I hope I will never have to teach you again_]. I realized then that Godric wasn't nearly finished with Eric but I knew he was now the father teaching his son. I suddenly felt very much like I had stepped in on something very personal. I turned around and headed downstairs to our bedroom; trying to block out the commotion that sounded like it had once again moved indoors.

I went to the bathroom and resting my hands on the sink I looked into the mirror; the red streaks running down onto my dress. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Why the hell way I crying. Eric deserved everything he got. Then the flood of emotions hit me as I fell to the floor in a heap, crying my eyes out. I had set out to fix Godric, fix his relationship with Eric. I suddenly released that even though I had been just as immature as Eric was, just as possessive of Godric as Eric was…Eric was a part of my life and not just because he was a part of Godric's life. I had seen him made, watching from the trees, I had watched him learn to feed without killing, I had been there the night he learned to fly, I had watched proudly as Godric taught him to fight and kill…I was as much his mother as I dared to admit. I watched him grow but I hated him for turning me away from Godric. I curled my knees up to my chest and pushed my hands against my ears trying to block out the cries….. nej pappa…..vänligen….sluta… [….no father…..please…stop…].


	18. Chapter 18

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 18 **

I'm not sure how long I spent sitting on the bathroom floor crying. I only stopped crying when I heard the noise upstairs stop. I hoped to Gods everything was alright. I pulled myself self up and slowly walked to the bedroom door, pulling it open slightly and peering into the hall. I watched as Godric carried Eric's beaten body over his shoulders down the stairs. He opened Eric's bedroom door and let Eric fall into a heap on the floor. "Rör dig inte" [_do not move_], "mata inte" [_do not feed_], "sover inte" [_do not sleep_] I could hear the pain in Godric's voice. As he turned around he lowered his head, refusing to look into my eyes. As he walked up to me, I pulled him close; placing a kiss to his forehead. "Go to sleep Godric. It's nearly sunrise. I will lock up". I watched as he collapsed onto the bed and my heart ached. He allowed the sun to take him to rest almost straight away. I walked to the top of the stairs to put the alarm on to all of the bedrooms. Godric had told Eric not to move and I doubted he would even move to lock his door. So I made sure we were safe down here. I didn't even dare to go upstairs to see what kind of damage had been caused.

Then I did something that I never thought I would…I went to check on Eric. I knocked lightly on the open door as I walked in. He didn't move. I looked down at Eric. He was still broken and bruised, and the fact that Godric had forbidden him to eat or sleep, slowed down any healing he might achieve. I think that had been the purpose of Godric's orders. The tears began to flow again. Eric eventually looked up. "Are those tears of joy?" he asked cuttingly "I would have thought you would be happy. You've won."

"I've won nothing Eric" I answered, sitting down on the ground in front of him. "I'm so sorry Eric. I never meant for things to go this far. I wanted Godric to release his anger and patch things up with you but I never meant for anything to go this far. I shouldn't have pushed him so far. I was trying to fan the flames a little so to speak. I think I ended up pouring petrol on the fire". Eric looked up again, looking utterly confused. "You did this to make Godric and I closer again?" OK, I could see his point…. "I don't think you understand Eric. That wasn't my Godric I pulled from the rooftop in Dallas and that wasn't your maker either." Eric only looked more confused. "He was a shell of his former self. He had completely given up on everything. He's been following me around like a zombie for the past few days. I needed to do _something_. I needed to make him _feel_. So I started with anger….and _honestly_; you're the first thing that popped into my head." Eric laughed at this; then went deadly serious again. "You must hate me" he said "I pushed you away and I lied to Godric. I blamed you for everything that happened to Godric and I thought that once I got rid of you that things would go back to normal. Stupid I suppose….."

"Yes it was stupid. You were naïve to forget that Godric and I had history; a thousand years of history between us before you were made. We have been through unthinkable things together. You have no idea how angry I was with you when I found out what you did. I guess I'm still angry with you. And yes…up until a few hours ago I hated you and I was glad you were being punished…and now" "Now…..?" he asked.

"I realised you were just as much a part of my life, even if I couldn't accept it at the time" I said honestly. Eric huffed in disbelief. "Don't huff at me…" I warned but there was no real threat there. Eric looked up at me again and smiled sadly. "You may hate that Godric called me your mother last night, but I only realised I was in some ways. I watched you grow as a vampire. Watched you learn. I was proud of you. Both of us were" I said, but Eric didn't look convinced.

"Did Godric ever tell you we followed you for weeks when you started feeding by yourself?" "What?" he asked shocked. "He'll probably kill me….but even in his most vicious days he was such a mother hen…..always worrying about you. We followed you to make sure you were alright and weren't captured by silver or that you didn't screw up…you were just a baby vampire. You were his pride and joy." Eric sniffed at this. "I've done nothing but be jealous of you from the very moment I knew you existed. I hated seeing you come to visit" he admitted. "None of it matters anyway" he said, sounding utterly dejected. "What do you mean Eric?" "Godric….he….he'll never forgive me". _Stupid child._

"You really _are_ stupid Eric" I said, shaking my head. Eric looked at me again with a scowl. "Of course Godric will forgive you. You hurt him and you lied to him. But he is your maker, your father. He will forgive you". Eric didn't look convinced. "Do you think if he didn't care that he would have stopped and controlled himself upstairs?" I questioned. Eric shuddered at the mention of this. "I…I've seen Godric do many cruel and ruthless things over the thousand years I've known him. He….he's never hurt me like that before; never directed his cruelty to me" Eric said; his voice lowering. He looked very much like a scared child right now. "Yes, he was hard on you. He could have killed you Eric, but he didn't. Godric loves you but what you did broke his heart." I said, moving over closer to Eric. He looked up at me, his eyes sad and lost; the red tears rimmed his eyes, threatening to spill on his already bloodied face. This was not the Viking I was used to. No smirk. No smart ass comments. For once I could see he was actually sorry. I held my hand out to touch his face but he flinched away; squeezing his eyes as if waiting for a blow to the face. I felt sorry for him. In some ways I was glad that he was punished but I still couldn't help feel bad. I stood up and walked over into his bathroom. Finding a washcloth I ran it under the tap and walked back into the bedroom; crouching down beside him. I reached out, putting my hand under his chin and pulled his face upwards. I began washing some of the bloody tears away. Eric just watched as I did this. Eventually he spoke, "Why are you being nice to me Sean? After all I did to you?"

"Honestly Eric. I'm not sure. You have done nothing but try to hurt me. I almost lost the one person I've ever loved because of you. You infuriate me and I'm still really annoyed with you over everything. But Godric loves you and you are a part of his life. And as I said before; whether I like it or not, you are a part of my life, even more so now. I do care for you in some ways and I hope I can learn to care for you even more". Eric just nodded, lost for words. I let my fangs drop and he flinched away again. But I reached out; pulling his face upwards again. I pierced the top of my finger on my fang and then ran the blood along the biggest cut under his eye; watching as the skin heals. "There" I said, rubbing my thumb along the healed skin. Eric just stared at me wide eyed.

"I'm going to go to bed" I said as I stood up and walked to the door. "Do me a favour though" I asked and Eric just looked at me inquisitively, cocking his head to the side. "Next time you push your father to the point he strikes you. Stay the hell down". "There won't be a next time Sean. I'm not that stupid" he said seriously and with conviction. I just quirked an eyebrow…I wasn't as convinced.

I went into the bedroom and lay down beside Godric. His fists and shirt was covered in blood. His clothes ripped and tattered. I had wanted Godric to feel anger…and that he did. Last night showed that clearly. It was a good starting point for him but it also had made me think about my relationship with Eric. I couldn't help but take a mothering approach to him but all the while want to punch him in the face. It was late in the morning before I could get to sleep; last night's events replaying over and over again in my mind.

##############################

I woke alone in the bed a little after sunset to the sound of Godric taking a shower in the bathroom. I stretched out my body, eventually pulling myself off the bed. I was unsure how Godric was going to be but I needed to keep strong and in control. There was a lot for Godric to still come to terms with, a lot for him to face. I started to pull the sheets of the bed; they were stained with blood and little shards of tile, brick and glass. Godric came out, dressed in white linen trousers and a shirt, and stood by the bathroom door watching me. I waited for him to speak.

He walked over and began to help me pull on the clean sheets at human speed. "I don't know what to do about Eric Sean" he said eventually; breaking the silence. "Do you forgive him?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "I'm still furious with him…for everything but yes, I do forgive him" he answered. "It's ok to still be mad at him Godric. It isn't wrong to be angry but it's wrong to think you're not allowed to forgive. Being able to forgive shows compassion" I said and Godric seemed to take this in. "You're his maker, his father" I continued "and I think with all that's been on your mind you've forgotten about you role as maker. Eric is a stubborn vampire and he needs his maker's guidance. You have much still to teach him Godric. Let him know you forgive him. Let him know that you love him. And start being the maker to him that I know you can be". I could see the determination on Godric's face as he nodded, then stood to walk out the door. I listened as he walked down to Eric's bedroom. I couldn't help but eavesdrop as he spoke.

"Eric my son. You pushed me too far last night. I never meant to hurt you but I needed you to see….I needed you to learn that what you did was wrong". "Master, father…..I am truly sorry. Please…please forgive me" I heard Eric beg. "You are forgiven son…..so long as you forgive me. Forgive me for pushing you away. Forgive me for closing off the bond. Forgive me for not being the maker to you that I should have been" Godric all but begged. I could hear the pain in Godric's voice but also the love. "Will you open the bond again" Eric whispered. "Are you sure you want me to? There is a lot of pain Eric, a lot of emotions, maybe more than you would like to feel". I'm not sure if Eric nodded because I never heard an answer…just a little cry of pain then Eric's small voice. "Godric" was all I heard Eric say. Then I listened as fangs snicked down and what I can only assume was Godric feeding and healing Eric.

###############################

I finished making the bed with clean sheets; throwing the bloodied ones to the ground near the door. I left Godric and Eric to have privacy; escaping to the bathtub with the little radio turn on. I soaked in the vanilla scented bubbles until the bubbles flattened out. When the water began to cool I eventually got out and dried myself off. I took my time getting ready….lathering on vanilla scent body butter and brushing my hair out. I put on my bra and panties and slipped on a light pink cotton knee length dress. Walking into the bedroom I was surprised to find Godric sitting on the edge of the bed…but relieved that he must have worked things out with Eric.

He must have read my mind "I have forgiven Eric. I fed him myself so that he could heal. I sent him to Fangtasia so he could run his business but have forbidden him to feed on human blood or leave Dallas without my permission. I nodded; glad that Godric was taking charge a little. "You've made the right decisions Godric. Remember, it's ok to feel anger, so long as the anger doesn't take us over" but he didn't respond. I wonder what could be wrong. He still looked tense. "Are you still angry with Eric?" "No" he replied but I didn't believe him. "Tell me what's wrong?" I said, but he shook his head no. "Godric, if we are going to be together you need to be able to talk about your feelings" I said "So if you're not still mad at Eric, then what's wrong". I didn't in a million years expect his answer "I'm mad at you Sean" he growled. "Me?" I asked incredulously…

**Thanks so much to all those who are reading, faving and reviewing. I'd love some feedback on my story. Please feel free to review or PM**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 19**

I was completely baffled. Godric was mad at _me_. Oh Gods….did he guess that I had orchestrated a few situations to push him over the edge a little? Was that it? Did Eric open his big mouth? OK, relax Sean. "Why are you mad at me Godric? What have I done?" I asked, trying to find a nice balance of hurt and innocence in my voice, while panicking on the inside. "You let him touch you" he spat. The anger and venom was clear in Godric's voice. "He, who?" Godric was still sitting on the edge of the bed but I could hear the mattress springs being squashed as he grabbed onto the edges. "That human". Oh….._ohhh_….I'd forgotten I had started the little jealously fire last night too. "What….my _dinner_?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"He was more than dinner Sean…you danced with him, you talked with him and you….you…." "Yes?..." I encouraged. "You let him want you Sean…you entertained his suggestions for sex." Oh crud….well here goes. "But …surely that shouldn't concern you…you haven't shown me _any_ interest at all Godric. You said you wanted me to claim you since we met, yet when I did claim you…all we've done is hold hands and had the odd little chaste kiss." I was trying to be strong here; taking charge of the situation but I was suddenly questioning this whole situation for real. He _hadn't_ made a move. Was it because he wasn't ready or did he not want to? The little panic butterflies started raging up a storm. "Did….did you prefer me when I looked younger?" I whispered, looking straight at him. Maybe that was it….maybe young was more his thing. "Do you not want me?"

"How can you say that Sean?" he answered through clenched teeth; still abused the edge of the mattress. "I want you more than anything in the world. I want each and every part of you. It's just…there has been so much going on that it just never seemed like the right time. I wasn't sure if _you_ wanted _me_. But when _he_ touched you….I wanted to crush his skull in with my hands, I wanted to rip every limb from his body…." He looked positively murderous right now; his eyes smouldering, dark and sensual….yet completely vulnerable all at the same time. Oh, _hell_…no time like the present. I titled my head to the side, looking Godric straight in the eyes. My beautiful Godric. "Don't move" I said. Godric looked at me puzzled and went to speak. "I said don't move Godric" and he shut his lips again.

I reached around to grasp at the zip of my dress. I felt oddly nervous. I'd slept with many men and vampires, but never loved them. Getting naked right that minute in front of Godric made my stomach do a little dance. He'd only ever seem me naked in a child's body. But I had to make that leap and now seemed as good a time as any. I pulled the zip down a little and stopped; looking to the ground and then up at Godric. His eyes were fixed on mine and I kept looking straight into his beautiful grey-blue eyes. "It seems there has been a slight miscommunication between us" I said, biting the side of my bottom lip as I continued to pull the zip the rest of the way down; never taking my eyes off of Godric's. I watched as his fangs snicked down and his pupils dilated. I reached my hand up and gently pushed the straps off each shoulder and allowed the dress to slowly slip down my body. I thanked the Gods I chose a nice set of lacy underwear this evening. As the dress slid down I stepped gracefully out of it and dropped it lightly to the floor beside me. I reached up and gently flicked my hair behind my shoulders, running my hands along my ribs and waist, allowing them to rest on my hips.

"Stand up" I ordered; my voice sounding steadier that I thought it would. Godric did as he was told. He looked as though he might explode at any second. I raised a hand and curled a finger; beckoning him to come to me. He vamped over but I stopped him; keeping him at arm's length. "Slowly…" I said. I didn't want to rush this. I wanted it to be something we would remember. As I stood with my hands on his chest I could feel the muscles taut beneath his linen shirt. His eyes were full of lust, painfully struggling to keep control. I moved my hands to hold his face, gently brushing my thumbs along his jaw line. I leaned in and kissed his fangs, one by one. I felt his body shudder at the touch.

Running my fingers lightly along his neck I stopped at the top button of his shirt. I leaned in again, this time running my tongue along his bottom lip, gently pushing forward into a kiss which he eagerly returned. But I pulled away again…. and started to undo each of his shirt buttons. Running my hands over his muscular chest and stomach under the open shirt; I watched as Godric tilted his head backwards; taking in an unnecessary breath. I ran my nails lightly up along his stomach moving towards his shoulders. I could feel the little ripples of his skin as he reacted to my touch. Slowly pushing the shirt off his shoulders, I let it fall to the ground.

I traced each of his tattoos lightly with the very tips of my fingers then leaned it to ghost little kissed all across his collar bone. Lightly running my fingers down his back I stopped at the top hem of his trousers… pushing index fingers in and tracing the hem around to the front; stopping at the buttons. It was my turn to let my fangs drop. The anticipation was getting to both of us but we were equally savouring the build up too. I could see his dilated eyes glaze over. He was struggling to keep his composure; as was I. As I opened the button and slid down the zip I took in a deep breath; taking in his smell….the lust, the want…all Godric…..all _mine_. As his trousers fell to the floor he kicked them to the side; reaching out with his hands to take my waist. It was me this time, who tilted my head backwards. It was my turn to have little kisses peppered along my neckline, as he held my back securely in his arms. Reaching up I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips towards mine into a passionate kiss. Pulling his hand through my hair and gripping my neck he returned the kiss, gentle yet deep; edging his tongue forward into my mouth.

How I had longed for this. We had kissed before but never like this…as I dug my nails into his back he let out a little growl; pulling my body close to his and lifting me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. His eyes were hungry…smouldering. Godric carried me to the bed; laying me down…my legs still wrapped around his waist. He nuzzled into my neck, planting kisses and gently grazing his fangs along the delicate skin. A little moan escaped me…calling to my Godric. More, _more_. He sensed my need; reaching behind my back and popping the clasps of my bra open. Flinging it off the bed he took my breasts in his hands, massaging them gently, never taking his eyes away from mine. It was as if we couldn't look away from each other. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes and felt sulky, when he eventually looked away to plant a trail of kisses across my breast; slowing sucking the skin; trailing down across my stomach.

My eyes fluttered closed as I arched my back; digging my hands into the headboard behind me. Godric's hands ran along my stomach, his fingers tips created little electrical sparks as he clasped the top of my panties…pulling them downwards. I felt his lips and tongue along my thighs as he made his way along my body once again; his fingers dipping between my legs as his mouth found mine once again. My head felt light, the sounds drumming out in an echoey vibration; the energy building in my body…the tingling starting at my core as my body began to rock to the movements of Godric's hand. Gods how I waited for this. It almost felt surreal to think he was finally mine….all _mine_. "Mine" I growled as I tugged on his hair; my other hand finding his rounded ass. All mine. In a flash I had him flipped over…his hands pinned down above his head. His eyes were heavy and hooded; the both of us drunk with lust and passion. I felt his growing erection…he needed me and I needed him. I let him flip me over again as he thrust himself inside me. We fit. We fit together like a perfect puzzle; the energy coursing through us; our orgasms building. Our bodies vibrated like we were tuned to the same signal; the release magnetic, painful and pleasurable…magical. As he leaned in for a kiss I punctured my tongue on his fang, letting the blood ooze into his mouth; listening as he moaned in ecstasy, as he threw back he head, screaming out my name.

I tiled my head to the side; inviting him to drink. I'd never offered from the neck before but he didn't even think for a millisecond. "Godric" I screamed as his fangs sliced into my skin and his hands held my waist and breast; as he hardened to enter me again. And as my pelvis lifted; rocking to his thrusts…. he offered me his neck; my fangs slid down; my taste buds exploded…..the sweetness, the pure unadulterated pleasure….raw, intense…._mine_.

###################

We lay naked on the bed, our bodies entwined. I played with the little line of hair beneath his belly button while he traced little invisible designs on my side and back. The bond had been made. Our first bond. I felt the little invisible connection, his emotions buzzing away. He was content and full of lust. I smiled to myself. Two thousand years had been worth the wait.

As I made to pull away, he griped my shoulders. I laughed looking up into his worried eyes. He was frowning…..no…..I think pouting was a better description. I giggled again. "I'm not letting you go" he threatened; rolling me onto my back and straddling my waist "I'm never letting you go….ever" he growled, leaning in to kiss my neck; his fangs popping out. I couldn't help but giggle again and this time he lifted his head to look at me; a mix of confusion and lust washing over his face. He lifted his eyebrow to question my laughter. I felt the ripple of confusion pour along our bond. I showed him what I meant…in a millisecond I flipped him over to his back, this time it was me who straddled his waist, holding his wrists in place. I looked at him and smirked "You forget…it's me who's not letting you go" and I pushed his hands a little higher above his head as he tried to fight me. I smirked wider still. "Hmmmm….someone doesn't like being the strongest bad ass vampire….does he now?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows as I leaned down to plant kisses on his chest. I let my fangs slip out lazily and continued to place tender kisses; piercing the skin here and there as I gently kissed the blood away. I looked up and smiled as Godric's eyes rolled into his head and he let out a deep growl. I giggled as I felt the growl vibrate through his chest. "Too much….?" I questioned as I couldn't keep from smirking again. Godric looked back and began to laugh at me this time "I always wondered where Eric picked up that smirk….now I know" he teased.

##############

It took several more attempts before I was able to leave the bed and take a shower, but I wasn't complaining…I was revelling in pure enjoyment, satisfaction and the hazy lust that rippled back and forth between our bond. We finally decided to go to Fangtasia; with all that happened last night I knew Godric wanted to check on Eric. He had forbidden him to feed or go outside of Fangtasia. I can imagine such sanctions were not easy for Eric. He was a powerful vampire; used to doing what he wanted, when he wanted. As much as he loved Godric, I'm not sure if he will be used to being hovered over by his maker. I was a little curious to say the least about how this whole situation would pan out.

###############

Godric took Eric's red BMW and sped along the roads to Fangtasia. It was exhilarating to feel the happiness roll off Godric. There was also an undercurrent of sadness still there and I was under no illusions that he still had a lot of healing to do…..but to feel his happiness and desire was more than a break through; it was a miracle…especially considering only a few days ago I had to pull him by for off a hotel rooftop as the sun rose.

I smiled as he grabbed my hand and flipped it over to kiss my wrist. I couldn't but help feel a little smug too. The save Godric plan seemed to be going well. Feeling one: Anger…..check. Feeling two:…..lust…..check. The next feeling on the list was love and I knew I couldn't force this. I hoped Godric would love me, I knew he loved Eric but I needed to show him that _he_ was loved. I needed to show him just how much I loved him.

**A/N **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure it's quite a lemon as you guys call it…it's definitely a dash of citric zest!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 20**

I grabbed Godric's hand as he opened the car door for me outside Fangtasia. Pam led us over to a table; shooting me a smile and a knowing look. "I wonder where Eric is?" I said as I turned to Godric, but as I did I saw the edges of Godric's mouth turn upwards just a little. "It seems my son found other ways to pleasure himself when I denied him access to food. I forgot what an open bond with him was like". I was about to retort with a 'like father like son' remark when the smell hit me…as the breeze blew in the front don't, so did the little blond human; like candy in a lavender wrapper. I watched as Pam vamped over to Sookie, laying on the charm. "I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight Pam. Where's Bill?" I had to give it to the human….she was gutsy. Stupid but gutsy. So Bill was missing….hmmmm. "I have no idea" Pam replied with a look that suggested that she was mentally undressing the human as she talked to her. "Then where's Eric?"….gods the little human was persistent. "He's um…..indisposed at the moment." "Indisposed doing what?" I saw the look of pure devilment as Pam led the little blond blood bag down to the basement and laughed out loud at Pam's feeble, almost mocking attempts to stop her. I couldn't help but laugh at Pam's smug face as she walked back upstairs to the bar.

"You find it amusing?" Godric asked, although he was clearly amused himself. "I can't help but laugh…he is such a shameless little flirt" I replied, taking hold of Godric's hand and linking my fingers through his "but I'm much more interested in you" I added, biting my bottom lip. I pulled him forward into a kiss; just barely registering Sookie storm out. His tongue slipped forward through my lips. I soaked in his taste, his smell; my hands reaching around to slide under his shirt. But the moment was lost when Godric's head snapped to the side. I looked in time to see Pam zip by and concentrating on my hearing I caught the angry screams of Eric….. "So why wasn't it done, Mr. Rubin? You failed me. HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME?" I looked to Godric and he nodded, grabbing my hand. As we walked at human pace down the stairs we heard Pam and Eric speaking. "What so you think the queen will do if I tell her I lost the one vampire who could link her to the dealing of vampire blood? And that I have no idea where he is?" "And what do you think she'll do if she finds out from someone else?" Pam replied. "That's a really good point Pam" I added and Pam whipped her head, first to Godric and I walking down the stairs and then back around to Eric. The panic in her eyes was obvious. "It's alright Pamela. I know about the blood" Godric told her. I was happy to hear the level of control and authority in his voice. Things were definitely looking up. "You….know?" asked Pam, clearly shocked. "Yes my child, it's been…dealt with". As Godric said this Eric let out a shudder and instantly threw himself on his knees in front of Godric. "Father" he said as he bowed his head low. "Last night?" whispered Pam, clearly adding two and two together. "Pamela, perhaps you should go back upstairs to run the bar while I have a little chat with your maker" Godric asked, or more so demanded. At the words "have a little chat with your maker", Eric's head snapped up to look at Godric; fear written all over his face. Godric waited until he heard the door at the top of the stairs shut before he spoke "You're not in more trouble my son. Or is there something you need to tell me?" Eric immediately shook his head. "I haven't done anything father. I came straight here just as you told me and I didn't feed". Godric walked around the kneeling Eric and looked at the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. "It seems you found other ways to keep yourself occupied" he said, chuckling as he touched the cuffs. I saw Eric smirk and steal a quick glance around, hanging his head back down before Godric could catch him looking. "We need to discuss the blood business with Sophie Ann" said Godric, as he lightly brushed his fingers across Eric's cheek "but not here…let us go home". It was good to see things improving between them. Eric led us through the now empty bar and out into the car park. Pam and Eric drove the corvette and Godric and I went home in the BMW. Eric never said a word when he saw his BMW in the parking lot. We got in just before the sun rise. Pam retired to the spare room just as I flicked the switch to light tight the house.

We heard her shriek and the door slam downstairs. Apparently Eric refused to explain what happened to the house; promising to fill her in when she woke and Pam wasn't bejond throwing a temper tantrum. The house really did look a mess. The kitchen was absolutely wrecked…marble scattered everywhere.

We sat down on what was left of the couches in the sitting room. "We need to make a plan" Eric blurted out; looking expectantly to Godric but it was me who spoke first "Sophie Ann cannot be trusted. From the information I have gotten on her and that Compton fellow… they will sell you out. She's a Queen Eric and you are only a sheriff…the perfect fall guy. I refuse to allow her harm one of my family". Eric looked gobsmacked that I talked of him that way and Godric looked proud. "Yes my child. Sean is correct. We just play along with her game for a while…..see what way things will go. But….she _must_ be stopped". Godric stood "Let us retire". Neither Eric nor I argued. It had been an eventful day.

###############

The next day I woke a little early to hear some of the kitchen being cleared out. I went into the hall, watching on the little cameras as workmen lifted out the broken windows, doors and furniture and began to clean the place down. After a while I went back into the bedroom, after all…I couldn't just pop upstairs to say hi…..the sun was still out, although it wasn't too long until sunset. I was surprised to find Godric awake. "What are you doing up" I scolded, tut tutting and wagging my finger. "I can wake early…I _am_ quite old you know" he replied. "But I thought with our early morning escapades you would need rest. You shouldn't be rising until the sun sets" and then I smiled, remembering what we got up to after our chat in the sitting room. We didn't have much time and I had insisted that Godric sleep eventually after the bleeds settled in. It appears I stoked a fire within him he thought was long since gone. It's a good thing I like to play with fire.

Godric just smirked. "You should be asleep young man" Godric raised an eyebrow when I said young man. "Yes…you should be sleeping in your bed _little boy_" and for 'little boy' I got a playful growl. "I'm definitely no little boy Sean….come here and I can show you if you like" he quipped back, patting the bed beside him. I put on a pout and a frown "now, now…none of that smut from you _little_ _boy_…you're being very _naughty_" I accused, wagging my finger again as I walked over to him; but not being able to help licking my lips. "How naughty?" he whispered, as he pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away…..holding his wrists out to the side "So naughty that you need to be punished….maybe I should deny you pleasures as you've done to Eric?" I questioned but Godric's eyes darkened. "You wouldn't" he growled sensuously as I laughed and giggled. "No…then I would be punishing myself…..where's the logic in that?" I teased; pushing in for a chaste kiss then pulling away before Godric could deepen it. "_This_ is punishment" he snarled, as he once again fights against my hold, desperate to pull me closer "not _this_". I can't help but giggle childishly at his pouting. I was much stronger than him and I guess it was something very new for Godric to deal with…he may be old in this new world but he was only an infant to my age. Then I grinned…..making Godric look at me suspiciously…even a little worried. With a swift movement, I was sitting on the side of the bed with Godric across my lap; one of my hands holding his hands behind his back, the other planting a firm smack to his behind. I heard his fangs snick down and his arousal hit through the bond causing me to drop fang too. "My naughty little Godric" I purred as I lay another few smacks down. I felt the rumble of Godric's growl vibrate along my knees.

We were lost in the moment until….. "We can hear you, you know…..Pam and I" was shouted from the hallway… "It's not healthy for kids to hear parent's role playing in the bedroom". Godric let out a warning growl and all I could hear was Eric's feet pounding up the stairs as he laughed his ass off. Little brat.

############

I landed a smack up side of Eric's head as I entered the kitchen; causing Eric to hiss in pain and rub his head furiously. "Godric…Sean" Pam greeted us, clearly amused by my actions.

I had dressed in a nice, knee length red dress and flat sandals. "Mmmmm….don't you look yummy"….I couldn't but like Pam. "Why thank you Pam" I returned "you look positively yummy too" shooting her a smile and a wink. I felt Godric put his arm around my waist and I turned to kiss him. "Eric, Sean and I will accompany you and Pamela to Fangtasia. Sean needs to feed, as do I. We will then be heading out for the evening". Eric gave a nod and a wicked smile.

############

Fangtasia wasn't too packed. I asked Pam to arrange a meal for me, two actually; one for before I fed Godric and one for after. I wanted to keep my strength up. Pam offered to arrange a snack for Eric but was cut off by Godric "No…Eric will have a trueblood this evening" and he looked pointedly to Eric, whose smile had vanished; leaving a sulking face, which turned positively murderous when Godric also added "and you will have no pleasures tonight Eric…no feeding _and_ no sexual pleasure". I tried my best not to laugh as I ventured over to Pam who was waiting with my dinner….and I let a snicker slip out when I heard Godric say "If you disrupt my pleasures, I feel it only fair I disrupt yours".

I fed quite quickly, eager to feed Godric and go out to spend some time alone with him. I had to bite my tongue as we left though…..Eric was sitting on his throne in his black velvet jacket starring at an almost naked pole dancer….a blank look on his face….most definitely not pleased that all he could do was watch. He looked like a naughty child told to sit in time out.

"So we're really going shopping?" Godric asked, sounding worried, as he drove out of the parking lot outside Fangtasia. "I thought when you said we were having some time alone…..well, I can think of better things to do while we're alone". I tried not to laugh at his face. Poor Godric. "I'm sorry Godric….but you need new clothes. Not that I'm against the earthy linen look you've got going on….but you need some clothes to match along with mine. Or don't you want me to wear the clothes I feel sexy in?" I asked with a hint of hurt in my voice. I saw his fangs peep down just a little. "I can't see what you wearing a sexy dress, has to do with me wearing linen?" he questioned….almost pleadingly. But I put my foot down…..we were going shopping.

####################

As we pulled into the shopping mall, I really struggled to keep a straight face. It was obvious that going to a shopping mall was not Godric's idea of quality alone time. "We could always send Pam shopping for us you know, she loves that sort of thing", he really was trying his best. "Nice try Godric" was all I said in reply, then bursting out laughing at his scowl. We looked in a few of the more high-end shops, buying Godric a full wardrobe; pants, shirts, tops, jumpers and shoes. I made sure there was a selection of everything. "Well, that's a good starting point" I finally said. "Starting point?" Godric questioned unbelievingly. "Oh come on Godric, you need a selection of clothes. Someone in your position needs to look good". "I don't think how I'm dressed matters Sean and I don't hold a position of authority. I don't need to go to vampire functions anymore" he answered, sounding a bit dejected. "We do too" I said, poking him in the chest, making him look at me surprised. "You may not be sheriff anymore but a vampire your age needs to put an appearance in" He didn't look too pleased at this. "I don't enjoy those functions Sean. I prefer to stay out of the public". "Well the situation has changed. You don't need to go to every function and you don't need to be overly involved; just make an appearance. Besides, we're mated now….won't it be nice to go and show each other off, sip on blood and dance…have simple chitchat with the knowledge of going home together after the party…knowing what will await us then?" I questioned, pushing into his body and reaching up my hand to grab his hair, sliding my other hand up his back under his shirt. I could feel his body stiffen and the lust hit me like a freight train. "I've never had that to look forward to." He said, the very little tips of his fangs dipping down. I could help but smile "but now your do my love" and I pulled him in to kiss his mouth, letting my tongue slide in to explore, totally forgetting that we were in the middle of a shopping mall. He didn't seem to care where we were and I had to use all my mental energy to pull away. "So aren't you glad we are shopping…..so we can be prepared" I teased again, grabbing hold of his hand and heading into another shop. Godric was pulling a pouty pose again.

################

I had out done myself with the shopping. We managed to get a starter wardrobe for Godric and I bought myself a few new outfits too. Godric passed remark that I could give Pam a run for her money…he passed that remark several times actually but I wouldn't give in to his teenage-esc moaning; he needed to do these normal things and start to appreciate the little things in life. Maybe that was some of his problem before….everyone did everything for him and he was left with too much time on his hands to think and become melancholy. We also looked around, making plans for another shopping trip to buy a few bits for the house. I wanted to wait for my bits that I had my day man send and to see about the repairs and then I'd see what we needed. As I said before, Eric's house was not but it lacked the homey feel that I wanted in my home, and as I was making his house my home for the time being…I needed it to _feel_ like home. Godric only warmed up to the shopping when I started with my little kisses and sexual innuendos and teasing through the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 21**

As we dragged in the mountains of shopping bags into the house, I felt Godric's concern through the bond straight away. "What's wrong Godric?" "It's Eric, it's not an emergency but I can feel his frustration and anger". "Let's go check in him them" I offered, only doing so because I could see Godric was worried. "Does it feel strange that your bond with Eric is open again?" I asked Godric, as we drove to Fangtasia. "Yes. I spent so long closing it off, little by little, trying to sever all my ties with him so that it would be easier for him when I left. I can see now how hard it was for him". I was glad to hear Godric talking so freely. This was a vast improvement. "I think it hard for him no too. He has to feel all the emotions that I feel. It's been a long time since Eric allowed himself to feel too deeply, at least on a human emotional level" he continued; "but I think this will be a good lesson for Eric; he has a lot to learn still". "As do you my love" I said, resting my hand on his thigh. Godric glanced at me, raising an eyebrow…..asking for an explanation. "You lost hope my love. You tried to stop yourself from feeling. You ran away from the pain". Godric looked at me incredulously. "I didn't run away" he denied, but I knew he knew different by the way he looked away. "It's OK Godric. Running away isn't a bad thing, except when it puts you in danger. But you didn't just run away from all the bad in your life, you ran away from all the good too. You too have a lot to still learn." Godric didn't say much more, he just concentrated on the road.

As we pulled into Fangtasia parking lot, something didn't feel right. The lot was empty. Normally the place would be buzzing with life. "Eric's very worried over something" was all that Godric said before speeding from the car.

Eric was in the bar, sitting at a table with Pam. I could see through the stony exterior; he was worried. "The magister and Sophie Anne paid a visit to Fangtasia tonight. The magister suspects something about the selling of V" Eric informed us. The worry was clear in his voice. "The Queen doesn't seem to care and is only worried about selling the product and getting money raised to keep the IRS off her back" he continued "She just told me to move the product and cover our tracks".

"You're holding back something Eric" Godric said, giving Eric a stern look. Eric immediately lowered his eyes and his head. "Compton's gone missing. Kidnapped perhaps. That's why Sookie was here the other night." Godric growled loudly; making Eric's eyes snap up to look at him. What happened between them has definitely brought a little fear to the respect he has for his maker. "and you only think to tell us this now?" growled Godric "you should have informed us straight away. Did you tell Sophie Ann?" "Yes Father" was Eric's reply, who was once again eyeballing the table rather than look Godric straight in the eye. I could feel Godric's anger, so I stepped in to try to ease the tension. "Eric, what did the Queen say when you told her this?" "She said she didn't care. Even when I tried to explain that he knows about the arrangement we had. She told me not to waste my time, to let him rot" he answered. "Well….isn't is obvious? She must have told him. She's completely playing you, the greedy bitch" I spat; getting angry myself. Godric spoke again "Send Pamela to Sookie…create any excuse and suss out if Compton is around."

"I owe her money for her help in Dallas" Eric offered. Godric visibly stiffened at the mention of Dallas. I reached over, taking his hand in mine and pulling it up to my mouth to place a kiss. "Let's go to Eric's office Godric. I will feed you and Eric can write his cheque. Pam followed us, getting her bag, ready to pay a visit to Sookie. I looked to Eric once again "I assume you have a dealer for the blood?" I asked him. Eric shot Godric a nervous glance and then looked back to me. "Yes…..why?" "You should follow the queens wishes and move the blood, we don't want her to become suspicious for the moment". Pamela left with a check for Sookie. I took note of Eric's insistence to give her more money than agreed. He really did have a soft spot for the blonde blood bag. I also ended up making a shopping date with Pam who had a strop about giving Sookie extra money; pointing out all the things she could buy for herself. I pacified her with a promise to take her out and buy her a gift. She was my grandchild of sorts after all.

I pulled Godric's head into my lap and offered him my wrist. I tried not to laugh as Eric got all flustered and excused himself, saying he needed to reopen the club. Funny how he can be a slime ball womaniser but cringes to watch Godric and I! Although I think it's more because of the current goings on with Godric and respecting his privacy. I might be wrong, but something tells me Eric could enjoy a little voyeurism! I watched Godric intently as hey sucked away slowly on my wrist, allowing his eyes to loll closed. The last few days had moved so quickly. I never could have dreamt it would go this way but now…I wouldn't have it any other way. I had my mate…my love and my extended, albeit dysfunctional family. I wouldn't let anybody ruin this for me…..ever. Godric pulled me out of my thoughts as he licked the last few drops of blood off my wrist. He looked up at me with heavy eyes. I pulled his hand up to mine; kissing his palm gently. My fangs snicked down and I allowed the bare tips to gently graze along the skin without drawing blood. I felt his body shudder as his head lay in my lap. Godric hissed in a breath as his eyes rolled further back; dropping his fangs down in a flash.

I walked my finger tips along his torso, edging down to the edge of his trousers…teasing…then I slip my hand upwards, under his shirt; feeling the taut muscles of his stomach and chest. The ripple through Godric's body increased as I ran the back of my nails along his skin. With my other hand, I ran it through his hair roughly. I knew we wouldn't be able to play this game much longer and I didn't like the idea of doing anything in Eric's office…it was just…. ew. "Come on, let's go home" I said, pulling Godric up off the couch with me. I stifled a little giggle; he was pouting and grumpy, like a child whose been told they can't have candy. He followed me reluctantly. "Good things come to those who wait" I chided, planting a slap on his behind as I zipped past him. I heard a low growl and had to stifle my laughter.

My happy mood dampened suddenly as I saw the little blond blood bag Sookie talking to Eric "Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?" I smiled…thinking Eric would probably prefer her blowing him off. Godric stopped beside me; quirking his head in question, obviously feeling my amusement through the bond. Eric quickly directed Pam to get the red headed vampire who was with Sookie, out of the way. Eric looked to Godric, asking for permission on something. After a quick nod from Godric, Eric turned to Sookie "Here's what I know about werewolves: There's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive." "Boy, does that sound familiar" she had the nerve to reply. "And yet…even with that knowledge…you dare to be so cocky" I replied. "Excuse me?" she said, hand on her hip. "I will….this time" I said; toying with Godric's hand in mine. I was rewarded with a scowl and she ignored me. "And here's what I know about you" Eric continued to speak "You're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton you're likely to run through the streets screaming 'werewolf bait' alerting whoever has Bill that you onto them or getting yourself killed". "You think I'm that stupid?" "No, I think you're human". I did laugh out loud at this. "I think it's more the human issue Eric" I said. Sookie didn't acknowledge my comment but turned to Eric "Don't underestimate me". "Don't underestimate yourself. Your life is too valuable to through away" Eric retorted…I was surprised by this…he obviously had a little crush. Sookie seemed surprised too. I think Eric remembered we were in the room then, because he seemed a little awkward and stood up, pacing the bar. Eric and Sookie continued to talk about the Bill situation and Sookie had the audacity to mention that she helped with finding Godric after the incident at the fellowship of the sun. I growled loudly at this and vamped in front of Sookie…making her jump. "Listen to me little blood bag…while I thank you for what you did for Godric….I do not appreciate you storming in here pulling guilt trips with Eric and acting all high and mighty…you _will_ have a little respect" I snapped "and I'm sure Eric as sheriff will take the matter seriously without your little mind games."

I only calmed down when I felt Godric's hand on my lower back. I steadied my nerves "Come" was all I managed to say. I didn't even acknowledge Sookie when I was leaving. I just couldn't take to the human.

"I can feel Eric's anger" Godric said, and went on to explain their time in Germany during the war as we drove home in the car. He talked about their long standing hunt for the werewolves that hunted down Eric's family. I felt a little sorry for Eric; over a thousand years chasing revenge.

The whole episode put a dampener on my plans for the evening and I sighed as I walked into the house; heading for the kitchen to plop down on a kitchen chair. Godric sensed my mood and slipped behind me, massaging into my neck and shoulders…I melted into his touch; my muscles savouring the treatment. I let my head droop forward and closed my eyes. "Stay here" he whispered into my ear. I listened as he went down stairs and ran the bath. I was so happy to see Godric taking some initiative and taking lead a little.

A few minutes later he came back to me. Slipping his hand into mine; he led me downstairs and into our bathroom. The lights were dimmed with little tea lights lit along the bathroom counter and the scent of vanilla bubbles wafted through the air. Godric stood in front of me looking nervous; his new found confidence wavering a little. I reached for his face, "Thank you" I whispered and kissed his lips, letting my tongue slide in to meet his. His hands found my back and his nails dug into my flesh. I let a little moan escape, tilting my head back and arching my back. Godric took this opportunity to trace hungry kisses across my neck, using one hand to steady my back and the other to unzip my red dress. I trailed my fingers through his hair as my fingers found his shift buttons. A bath….just what I need….yes, a nice bath….a nice hot steaming bath…..with Godric….a nice hot steaming bath with Godric….a…a nice hot steaming sexy Godric…..my sexy Godric….

Plans for a bath were abandoned as our lust took over. He let my dress straps slip down my shoulders and eased my dress to the floor, his fangs dropping as I took his arms in mine….pushing the shirt off his muscular shoulders…running my hands across his chest. Mmmm "Mine" I rumbled as I leaned in to kiss Godric again. Godric lost his trousers before easing us to the floor. I appreciated that he went commando….amongst other things. We kissed each other hungrily, my hands finding his ass, as his hands fumbled with my bra. I broke the kiss giggling as Godric grew frustrated and just ripped it away. Looking into his eyes, I felt so content….so happy. He stared back at me, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Before I had time to think he cupped my breasts and lowered his mouth to mine; kissing me hungrily. I arched my back, tilting my hips towards him as he hardened…our hunger and desperate need for each other growing unbearable. My hands reached down to stroke him; sending him over the edge. As his lips met mine once more, he buried himself inside me; making my body hum and scream with pleasure. My hands explored his body, every little crease, every crevice. Our rhythm became synchronised as our bodies rocked…..made for each other. As Godric threw his head back roaring my name; my body purred in ecstasy. I saw his jaw clench as he tried to regain control of himself, his fangs puncturing his lower lip. He looked at me, his eyes drunk in lust…..dancing between the pleasure and pain…..desperate to keep his body under his control. I knew what I needed to do. I felt such a sudden and strong need to claim him…..my mind and body screamed with need. "MINE" I growled as I pushed my fangs deep into my lip…slicing along the full length…..Godric couldn't restrain himself…..his nostrils flared at the smell of my blood and his pushed forward…..our mouth colliding and our blood passing into each other's mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.

As I pulled away I screamed out, as did Godric….our bodies singing to each other, riding each other's orgasm, losing ourselves in each other. Godric leaned in offering me his neck. I wasted no time sinking my fangs in…angling myself so he could do the same. Our second blood bond.

We lay there in each other's arms for what seemed like ages; caressing each other and content in the comfortable silence. As reality fell back into place I burst out laughing. At some point the bath had obviously over flowed and we were now lying in a pool of cold water on the ground…the water dripping through the flood drain on the opposite wall. "So much for a bath eh?" and I burst out laughing. Godric joined me; his body shaking with a rumbly laugh. I loved that sound…the joyful laugh that I knew so well from the past.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 22**

I enjoyed a normal moment with Godric; taking about the lakes in France we visited years ago while we mopped up water from the floor at human speed. This was what I wanted Godric to experience…the joy or normal, boring things. "I like this". Godric looked at me confused. "This…" I pointed to what we were doing "ya know…just having a normal night. Godric just smiled and poured contentment through the bond. As we continued to chat and laugh, we carried several soggy wet towels upstairs to the laundry only to be met with a slam of the front door and a moody Eric trudging his way through the house. He stalked to the kitchen. I heard him go to the fridge, no doubt to get a trueblood. I continued to put the powder in for the laundry. Godric waited with me…..watching with a smile planted on his lips. Godric also had a look of determination too, as he took my hand and let me towards the kitchen.

Eric was chugging back his third bottle. "This stuff is shit" he snapped to no one in particular. "How long do I have to keep drinking this crap?" he snapped once again; throwing the bottles into the bin with more force than was needed. "Until you adjust your attitude" Godric answered back.

"So what did Sookie want?" I asked Eric, trying to diffuse the situation. "It's none of your damn business" Eric roared back at me, slamming his hand at the chair in front of him; snapping it into pieces. Godric shot up. "That's enough Eric" but Eric never learns when to keep his Gods damn mouth shut. "I'm. Not. Finished. Yet." Eric snarled back to Godric. Stupid vampire…I sighed to myself. I looked at Godric. To a stranger he was a picture of calm….not a muscle moving… but our bond screamed 'pissed off papa'. "GO TO YOUR ROOM" he roared; balling up his fists. Eric stood up and opened his mouth but he didn't get a chance to say anything. "NOW". Eric stalked off, slamming the metal door to downstairs. I could hear all the doors slam downstairs too, and things being thrown around his room.

"I'm sorry Sean. I don't think there will ever be a normal night" Godric frowned. I couldn't help it…..I burst into a fit of giggles; holding my sides in case they split from laughter. Godric looked at me like I'd lost it altogether. "Are you OK?" he asked, concern etched across his face. "I'm sorry….but this is the epitome of normal" but Godric just looked more confused. "Family life Godric…you know…mom and dad doing the washing, grumpy child throws a temper tantrum because he's on restriction and gets sent to his room by daddy" and I started laughing again. "I never would have looked at it that way" he said, furrowing his brows together.

"Although the grumpy child in our case is over a thousand years old. 'Go to your room', where did that come from?" I laughed again. "I don't know…I was getting frustrated with his mood and it was the first thing that came to my mind. It was either that or throttle him" he said and I couldn't help but smile at how confused and cute he looked. "Come here" I said holding out my arms. He came to me all too willing. "I'm proud of you" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist "I'm proud that you handled your anger so well and dealt with Eric. He has been used to doing his own thing and getting his own way for a long time now. You've spoiled him rotten and it's a big adjustment for him. But you do need to give him a little room too". "Now you're defending him?" "Don't you dare play that card buddy" I teased; leaning in for a kiss. Godric's hand's made their way to opening my robe and sliding around to my back. Just as I leaned into him I heard the buzzer from the front gate. "Godric are you going to get that" I mumbled through our kissing lips. He let out a growl and made to go to the intercom. "Don't move" he ordered. "Yes Sir" I saluted, blowing him a kiss.

"What?" he growled into the phone. "I have a delivery here for a Miss S. A. Donnacha" I heard and squealed with delight. "My things have arrived" I clapped; laughing at Godric's pout as he watched me close up my robe.

########################

"How much stuff did you send for" Godric asked, looking around at the mountain of boxes. "Oh just a few bits" I answered, pulling him to me "Let's get ready for bed. The sun will be up soon". "Where are you going?" he asked, confused as I went to pull away after we locked up for the night. "I'm going to speak to Eric. I'll follow you in a few minutes" I said, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Go away" Eric called from inside his room. I just rolled my eyes, "No". I opened the door and just shook my head. "I said go away" but his voice didn't have any strength behind it. He was lying on the bed, his back to me. "and I said no" I returned, going over and sitting beside him on the bed. I looked around the room. The bed clothes were ripped, books were thrown around the room, clothes strewn about. "Don't you think this was a bit much?" "He's treating me like a child….sending me to my room….who the hell does he think he is?" he spat. "Your maker, your father, and yes…..he's treating you like a child because you are acting like one". Eric didn't respond but just gave out a little huff. "So what's the issue with Sookie?" "She's going desperately looking to find Bill and putting herself in danger. She has no idea how dangerous these weres can be" he said, turning around to face me. I saw worry and a teary face. I couldn't help it, the motherliness took over more and more lately. I reached over and took his face in my hand, rubbing my thumb over his cheek bone "Shhhh. We'll fix this". "We?" "Yes….we. You have to stop acting so rash…I can see you like her". "No I don't" he whined, pulling away from my touch "She just makes me feel uncomfortably human sometimes". "Psssch…that's a crush if ever I saw one" and funnily enough he didn't deny it.

"OK, have you got someone who could keep an eye on her? Protect her? Or at least find some information on the weres?" I asked. "I've got a were that owes me a favour" he answered. "Then go into the office and make a few calls before you go to bed…and apologise to Godric first while I start fixing here".

I heard Eric give a half assed sorry to Godric and Godric accept it before he went into the office. I smiled, looking around the room….here I was playing mummy, cleaning up my messy boy's room. I used my vamp speed to strip the torn linen and throw it into the hallway. I folded away his clothes as best I could. Any books that could be salvaged I put back on the library, anything too ripped or broken went onto the broken pile in the hall. I got cleaning wipes and started on the shelves then moved to the TV cabinet. "What are you doing?" Eric asked from the doorway. "Cleaning…..something you obviously don't do enough of". Eric just smirked. "Bleeds coming on or not…let's sort this out. Go get clean linen from the cupboard and grab the hoover." "Yes mum" he replied cheekily but did as he was told. At vamp speed it only took a few minutes to have his room back to normal…..well, a little cleaner than normal. He sat on the bed; signs of the bleeds coming on. "I'm sorry" he whispered, looking up at me. "I know" was all I said; as I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Godric was lying in bed, his hands behind his head; his tattoos peeking just above the quilt. I wasted no time in slipping off my robe and sliding under the covers to cuddle next to him. We didn't speak to each other; the pride, love and contentment flowing along the bond said enough. We snuggled in comfortable silence and drifted off to sleep together.

###############

I woke maybe an hour before sunrise to Godric's hand dipping cheekily between my thighs. "Good evening beautiful" he whispered, nipping at my ear. My body reacted to the touch, the arousal. "Let's have a quickie before the baby wakes" he snickered. I couldn't laugh with him even though I wanted too. My body had ideas of its own as the arousal set in; hazing my mind. Godric didn't need me to speak; the orgasm building in my body gave him the silent nod of approval he needed.

###############

Eric was working on his laptop on the kitchen table when Godric and I went upstairs. I got a nod and I nodded back. We had few nice moments early this morning but I knew it would need a lot more work for us to build a relationship. I knew he must be worried about Sookie though he'd never admit it so I decided to stick my nose into his business a little. "Did you get someone to check on Sookie?" I asked coyly, knowing this would spark his attention. "I've a were digging around form some information but I know I'm not going to stop her looking for Compton". Well at least he was being a little truthful. "Well, you should go check on her. I'm not overly fond of what I've seen so far but I don't know her that well". I was lying here…..I really didn't like her but I knew he was crushing on her. "Perhaps you should go check on her?" Eric didn't reply but looked from me, to Godric and then back to his computer again. "I don't know" was all he said. I knew what was up though. He'd been testing Godric's patience lately and he knew it. He had seen how Godric has put his foot down as his maker and set a few rules in place but he was also a stubborn ass. I can only guess he sensed he needed to ask permission to do this, especially how Godric had put restrictions on his actions lately and was too damn stubborn to ask. I think Godric sensed this too. I was relieved to hear him say "Go Eric. Behave." Eric didn't need any more permission and was gone in the blink on an eye.

I let out an excited squeal and clapped my hands when I saw all my boxes. "ooooo I almost forgot about these. Andy you little jewel". I heard a growl behind me. "Who's Andy?" Godric asked through clenched teeth. I looked at him rolling my eyes. "Godric stop the jealous boy thing…Andy is my day man. He's a pet, he does so much for me, I dunno what I'd do without him." This however wasn't the best this to say, because Godric let out another growl. "Your pet?" "Oh for the love of Gods Godric…not my _pet_ pet…..you know 'he's a pet' ….he's sweet". Another growl. Crap…still not finding the right words. "Godric. Andy is my day man, a good and trusted friend and he's gay…_gay_ gay". Godric relaxed at this and I rolled my eyes again. I wonder how he was going to react to all my other guy friends…..who weren't gay. Well…that'll be fun…possessive little Godric. I should be more annoyed but I found it cute…..I didn't tell him that though.

I started to open the boxes and Godric moved to help me. "Why on earth did you need all this stuff sent? Eric's already got sheets, DVDs, books" he said, as he lifted stuff out of the boxes…. "and cups, and pillows, and pictures" he continued. "yes, but not _my_ sheets, and _my_ DVDs, and _my_ cups" I answered, pulling my special Scooby doo hot chocolate mug from Godric's as he examined it confused "and he doesn't have _my_ pillows and pictures" I continued, hugging my pillow, taking it its smell. Godric just laughed at me. "Stop" I pouted "I wanted to feel at home". I suppose he was right. I didn't actually _need_ any of these things but I _wanted_ all of them.

#################

By the time I had finished, I had put a little touch of me in every room. I put my cheesy cartoon character mugs in the kitchen, along with a selection of magnets on fridge, my coffee machine and popcorn maker on the counter and a selection of plants and cacti along the window sills. I put all my DVDs in the living room, along with pictures on the wall, books on the library, throws on the sofas and a few ornaments here and there. I filled up the linen press with sheets and quilts and put my favourite pillows on my bed. I also had Andy send down more clothes and toiletries amongst the million other little bits and bobs. Godric and I chatted away as he helped me put things up. He laughed a lot too…..at some of the silly photographs I had framed and hung on the wall, at the lilos and blow up chairs I put in the pool, at my scoobydoo mug, my mickey mouse mug, my Kermit the frog mug, my taz mug. He did say my asterix and obelix mug might impress Eric.

###################

"What is that smell?" an obviously grumpy Eric asked from the living room door. Godric and I were sitting on the sofa wrapped up in my tweety bird fleece blanket and I was dipping popcorn into a bowl of heated blood. "I could ask the same" I replied back…..I could smell blood, soil, gunpowder and were". He growled again and I just gave him the finger without looking round. Godric on the other hand did. "Eric, what did you do?" "What did _I_ do? How does this have to me _my_ fault?" I smelled an argument coming on. "Boys…enough OK? Eric…..go take a shower and while you there I'll get rid of the popcorn then we can all talk". I was actually surprised that he did as I said…I'd been waiting for the usual blow up.

##########

"Tell me what happened Eric." Godric was the first to speak as Eric sat looking uncomfortable on the sofa opposite us. "It's the same wolves Godric. The one's who killed my family. They were at Sookie's house tonight. A were attacked me but Sookie shot at it. I took the bullet so we could question it." Both Godric and I stayed quiet and listened to what Eric had to say. I felt Godric's pity and worry for Eric. "Sookie couldn't get more than the word Jackson. I…..I couldn't help it…..I killed the were. He's either from, or working for someone in Jackson Mississippi. Possibly both." I could see the tension Eric was feeling. "Sookie's going there to look for Compton. I couldn't stop her." Eric stood up, running his hands through his hair and gritting his teeth together. "I have to get the Godric. I have to try."

"I know my son. Don't forget to take care of business here…keep up the plan for Sophie Ann and continue to move her blood. …You go first to check on Sookie and find out all you can. As soon as you have confirmation that these are the right weres, I will go to you." "So will I" I piped up. "This isn't your fight Sean" Eric growled. "We family now Eric…it's definitely my fight too" I growled back.

**A/N Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed and followed my story. I would love to hear more on what you think of the story so far. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 23**

Eric left for Mississippi the following night. He was apparently stopping by his V dealer to give him a car first. I thought the idea seemed absolutely ludicrous but I kept my mouth shut; we had greater things to worry about….actually that's not completely true…I did open my mouth a few times…..i might have said "Are you for fucking real", "Eric you fucking tosspot"…..and a few more other colourful phrases…so kill me.

I was worried. Godric was worried. But we hoped Eric would be discrete and call us when he found anything out. Personally I thought Godric was a little too trusting and I would have felt better if we had of accompanied Eric but I didn't want to overstep the mark now that the two of them just about seemed to be on better terms. Instead, I decided to have a little fun with Godric to keep our minds busy. I told him to heat some blood for me and I zipped downstairs to the bedroom. Thankfully Godric didn't get a chance to unpack every bag that Andy my day man sent. I smiled as I opened the blue box from the back of the wardrobe; my body giving a little flutter of anticipation as I looked at its contents. I changed into a sexy nurse's uniform…white stockings and suspenders, white kitten heels, a white nurse's mini dress and hat.

Just as I was ready to call him down to me (in the most sultry and sexy voice ever), I felt a blinding panic from Godric; the little string of our bond grabbing for a choke hold. I vamped upstairs to him, taking his face in my hands. "Eric" he whispered; there's a bloody surprise. The phone rang literally a second later. We could just about hear Eric over the phone with the obvious speed he was flying through the air. "It's Pam…the authority are raiding Fangtasia…the Queen set me up". I let out a rumbling growl. "Godric, please stay away from Fangtasia. I'm going there now…I'll ring when I find out what's going on" Eric all but begged.

It was only when Eric hung up the phone on Godric that he looked at me….._really_ looked at me. "Sorry" I said feeling a little embarrassed while taking off the nurses hat… "I was going to try and take your mind off Eric for a while. Guess that's not going to happen". Godric looked like he might just implode any minute now. "So we _are_ going to Fangtasia _right_?" I asked, hoping to distract him a little. It didn't work…his fangs stood to attention…as did other parts of his body as his eyes glazed a little. "Oh snap out of it Godric" I called as I vamped to my wardrobe to change. I went for super spy wear….black jeans and a black top; not very imaginative but the most practical. Godric joined me a few seconds later looking a little sheepish. I pushed a little amusement and affection at him and grabbed his hand; leading him out of the house.

####################

We flew to Fantasia at record speed; stopping short and out of range in case anyone was there. "We can't risk being seen. I'll shift and get closer." It had been a while since I shifted but I knew this was the safest way. I stripped off in front of Godric; ignoring the snick of fangs and shifted into a butterfly. I flew carefully towards Fangtasia and through a small break in the glass on a little window leading to the cellar. I found a dark corner to hide and listened to Eric pleading to the Magister.

"Let her go. I am who you want. But I have been framed." The Magister however, wasn't buying it for a second. I observed the pained look on Eric's face as he watched Pam being tortured. But bless, Pam….even when she's being tortured she tried to come up with a way out. "It was Bill Compton" she screamed. Clever girl. Eric played along straight away; leaving with the promise of catching Bill Compton and bringing him to the magister.

I flew back to Godric as quickly as I could; shifting midway to a hawk so I could fly quicker. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that shifting wasn't exhilarating but being a vampire was more true to whom I was; who I am now. I landed beside Godric and had my clothes on in a flash. Godric took off in a blaze with me right behind him. We needed to intercept Eric before he went barrelling headstrong on some crazy mission.

Eric didn't seem to think on those lines and was royally pissed when Godric pulled him right out of the air. "Godric….what the fuck? I can't waste any time" he complained, shrugging out of Godric's hold. You could hear the panic in his voice…no doubt his concern for Pam. "Tell us what you're doing Eric so we can help" I interjected.

I had wanted to go in and rescue Pam but as both Godric and Eric pointed out…..that was a stupid idea and both would end up with the true death for treason. We decided that Eric would go to Jackson Mississippi to locate Compton and Godric and I would stay in Shreveport, laying low and keeping an eye on Pam.

###################

The only way I managed to get Godric to get some rest that morning was…honestly…..threats….evil threats of denying him sex. I felt bad but it distracted him from the text that Eric sent and he finally nodded off to sleep. Apparently Compton has sworn fealty to the Russell Edgington and told him about Eric selling V. Eric's trying to play nice and is staying the night. Godric was furious.

A text from Eric the following evening didn't help to ease his anger. Eric was sticking around to see how things played out…..playing the political game. It was the right thing for him to do of course but that didn't stop us from worrying about him and Godric being utterly peeved at Eric.

Not really knowing what to do, we stopped by to check on Pam. The magister was really having his cruel fun with her. I felt absolutely rotten that I was forced to stand by and let it happen. When we came home again….I started to get in touch with all my contacts to dig up a little dirt on the new world kings and queens. I put my head into doing this to keep me from going mad with worry and killing Godric; who insisted on pacing in the living room…he was wearing little tracks on the rugs.

It wasn't until Godric feel to his knees that I panicked. Vamping over to him….feeling the pain and the anger. "Eric…..it must be the weres". My Eric….my stupid headstrong little Eric. This would only end badly. Godric was ready to kill when Eric didn't get in touch to explain what was going on; the bond with Eric eventually calmed down.

The time dragged by so slowly. Still not a word from Eric. "What is he doing?" Godric was beside himself with worry. It was nearly morning again and there was no word from Eric; not a peep. We decided to wait the day out and go searching for him tomorrow at first dark.

################

Our first port of call was Fangtasia to check on Pam again. We expected that she would still be tortured. What we didn't expect was to hear Eric pledging his loyalty to the King of Mississippi to the Magister himself and Russell going on a rant about the uselessness of the Authority; ending in the true death of the Magister. SHIT. Shit. Shit and double shit. We were helpless as Eric left with Russell; still playing the role of loyal subject.

"He's going to fuck up Godric".

"He….he won't".

"Oh and you sound _reeeaalll_ sure huh?"

"Sean….don't. He needs to get his crown back and kill the wolves. Once he does that we can go back to normal". I wanted to scream. I wanted to slap Eric silly….but I refused to let him cause a rift between Godric and I…._again_. So I bit my tongue, literally, and stomped off to de-fuse in Eric's office while Godric helped Pam clean up the mess in the basement. He was smart enough to stay away from me when I was in a mood like this. It was better for me this way….. I got to calm down a little. It was better for Godric this way….he got to live and avoid the true death via angry girlfriend.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"You don't have to knock Godric. I can hear you outside the door" I snapped. Godric edged through the door; worry written all over his face. I instantly felt terrible. I was having a mood and adding to his worry. He had enough dealing with Eric and with the daylight approaching; so was another day of uncertainty. I stretched my arms out and welcomed his acceptance. I sat on Eric's desk and pulled him towards me; embracing him, kissing him, loving him.

After we both fed, I reluctantly let the pull of daylight take me. Reluctantly, mostly because of where I had to sleep. We slept in Eric's resting place at Fangtasia…..not the most comfortable but it did the job. I didn't like coffins…..they kinda freaked me out, so I woke well before dark. I lay there, watching Godric…fighting the urge to wake him up and ravage him. But that wouldn't be fair right? To take advantage? But…opening up the buttons on his shirt isn't taking advantage…..I just want to see his tattoos ….and his stomach…it's not like I'm touching him…..I'm only looking….and if I carefully open his button on his trousers and push them down a little…I'm still only looking. I was brought out from my little self justification by a hiss from Godric. I looked up sheepishly to see his eyes were dark and wanting. My Godric wanting…now I couldn't leave him wanting could I?...it wouldn't be fair after all ...not after I enjoyed a little show.

##################

I gave Godric a little show of his own. I'm not sure Eric will be impressed that we had sex in his coffin…but hey. As the sun dipped over the horizon, we took off towards Jackson. I almost didn't stop when Godric did….it had been so sudden. He just hovered…..frozen to the spot. "Eric….what have you done?" he whispered. I never thought it possible for Godric to go so pale, so quickly. "Godric….Godric" I called but he didn't answer. He didn't even flinch when his phone rang. I pulled it from his pocket and answered Eric. "Godric?" He sounded desperate. "What did you do Eric?" "Sean?...I need sanctuary. I'm getting Pam. Meet me there" and he hung up on me. "Godric…let's go. We need to head back." We waited with Pam in Eric's office. Eric stormed through covered in blood. "We need sanctuary". "Oh, my God, What have you done?" Pam was starting to panic. "I staked a vampire, the lover of Russell Edgington." "Are you insane" Pam pleaded. "Where can we go?" Eric roared. "Relax" Godric hissed "We will sort this out". The blonde skinny bar human rushed in…..looking dazed and confused as always. "Ginger, where do you live?" "Across the river in Bossier. Why? Is it because of the V feds?" We all froze. "Godric, Sean….go…._please_" Eric begged "This is my fault…..let me deal with it". I knew Godric was going to resist so I stepped in "We'll be outside…close…listening."

Godric and I got a safe distance and listened. Nan Flanagan….._that bitch_…..I should have known. We listened in silence as Flanagan threw her wait around…..desperate to find dirt on Eric. "The downstairs is clean" she barked. "Well, I told you there was nothing" Eric answered. Gods that boy could lie well. "It's been wiped." "Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat." What a smart ass….pity he didn't keep his room like that….

We listened on to Eric's 'confession' to the Authority. My heart went out to Eric as he told them about the wolves killing his family. I heard the tension in his voice. The authority put them on lockdown. Godric and I struggled to stay outside and not to intervene, although I promised to intervene and deal with the consequences if they tried to do anything to Eric and Pam.

Godric went to ground nearby and I stayed awake, skulking in the shadows, keeping watch. Poor Eric…I could hear him….he wouldn't sleep. Waiting in the shadows was killing me. I wanted to go in and rescue Pam…I wanted to do _something_. But I knew acting on impulse would only bring those I loved most nearer to the true death.

Godric joined me again at first dark. We held hands, listening to the intimate conversation between Eric and Pam; Eric telling Pam to create a vampire if he didn't go on. I was screaming in my head that it wouldn't come to that. It couldn't….. I wouldn't allow it. I froze when I heard Egington on the roof. I had to pull Godric back . "We can't…..the AVL are right below him" I hissed "we need to be ready to act quickly if Eric's in danger". Godric just gave a curt nod in my direction but he sure as hell didn't look pleased. When I heard the first line of the ruling I let out a sigh of relief "The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement or, indeed, this ruling itself".

As soon as the AVL cleared out we rushed to Eric. Both Godric and I stopped a few feet away from Eric. Eric just stared back and forth between us; not wanting to look at either of us too long. I felt the ripples of anger roll off Godric. He looked undecided; I think he was trying to make up his mind whether to hit Eric or hug him. I decide to move first… I did both. I slapped him across the face then pulled him in for a hug. The slap was just a little flick for me but because of my age it would have hurt like hell. I heard the hiss of pain then a muffled sound of surprise as I hugged him. He rested his head down to mine; embracing the contact but still a little awkward. I pushed him away; waving my finger like a soccer mom on speed. "Don't you ever put us through anything like that again. EVER." Eric nodded and turned towards Godric. I saw the fear in his eyes. Godric was still a little volatile….I felt for Eric, he didn't know what to expect. It could go different ways. Hell…..Godric could beat the tar out of him…or by past events…send him to his room. You never knew with Godric lately. When he spoke, you could tell how angry he was; not the Eric couldn't tell that through his bond with Godric but it was that stoney, emotionless voice that said it all….. 'I want to kill you but I'm trying really hard not too'… "Eric, what you did was selfish and reckless. You put your entire family in danger to revenge your human family. Are we worth so little to you?"

That stung Eric. Godric didn't give him a second to answer. He vamped outside to the parking lot. I could feel him waiting. I reached up to put my hand on Eric's shoulder…. "Sort out your business here and stay safe. Give it a few hours before you come home. Let him cool down and then we can all sit down and talk". Eric nodded. For once he was being smart and staying away from Godric when he was like this. "Pam. You OK?" "I'm no weak pussy Sean". "Yeah…..we all know you're strong when it comes to pussy, don't we" I winked, and then went to give her a quick hug before I went outside to Godric.

Godric was standing in the parking lot; his back to the door. I couldn't help but check out his ass. I walked behind him, circling my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his back. "Let's go home" I whispered into his jacket. The tiredness was creeping up on me. I hadn't slept the past two nights because I kept look out. Godric sensed my weariness and turned around to scoop me up into his arms. I leaned into his chest taking in his scent. I let him carry me home…..glad that taking care of me would distract him from Eric….and…..well…..glad he was taking care of me….

He put me on my feet in the bathroom, kneeling down to take off my runners and socks. He pushed up my top to plant little kisses on my belly as he undid the buttons to my jeans. He made quick work of discarding my clothes…quick but not hurried or rushed…. We stepped into the shower together and I melted as he washed my body, washed my hair, and massaging my shoulders. He placed kisses all along my shoulders as his hands explored my body…the touch wasn't needy, wasn't rushed…..but loving and caring and full of tenderness.

I moved behind Godric, taking my turn to wash him. I ran the shampoo through his short hair, massaging into his scalp….enjoying the purring noises he made. I washed his body down; moving slowly, with careful movement. As the suds washed off my lips found his. We kissed…nothing more… but the sweet taste of his lips on mine was more than enough. This was the vampire I loved, my second bonded. He was mine and only mine.

##########################

It was a few hours before Eric came home. Godric and I were cuddling on the sofa in the living room. He sat across from us and filled us in on his evening; his talk with the solicitor, his visit to Sookie. He was obviously frazzled. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I won't be around much longer. Russell is over 3000 thousand years old. Even together you and I wouldn't have a chance."

That was it. I'd had enough. I stood up; balling up my fists. I'm not sure how angry I looked…my snoopy fleece falling to the ground exposing my bugs bunny pjs but I bet my scream shocked them. "AM I A FUCKING WALL FLOWER OR WHAT?" I yelled. The both of them looked at me shocked. "I'm over 5000 thousand years old for fuck sake. Russell is just an infant to me. I will kill him in an instant." I could see the dawn of realisation cross both their faces. "I…I totally forgot" Eric mumbled. "Just lure the fucker out and I'll take care of him. End. Of. Story." I was feeling pissed off now. I needed sleep. "Bed. Everyone." Nobody argued.

I let the sun pull me to sleep straight away as Godric snuggled next to me…


	24. Chapter 24

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 24**

The next evening we set a plan in place. It was only a matter of time before that Sookie human would come looking around, demanding information from Eric. We would use her to bait Russell. I offered to hook her to a line but I was outvoted. Sure enough, that evening….little miss sunshine barged in; demanding that Eric explain himself to her. The nerve….. I rolled my eyes listening to Eric from the booth in Fangtasia. Even now he was hatching ways to get into her pants. Well…at least he wrangled a kiss. I grew impatient waiting for him to put Sookie in the basement…I wanted to make sure he stuck to the plan and I could think of a million better things to be doing with my time. When he finally did; I pulled Godric into Eric's office so I could feed him.

The first part of the plan was quite simple. Eric was going to track Edgington to trick him to come here. I was going with him in case things got out of hand. Honestly, I would have preferred to just kill him there and then but I was out voted in preference for privacy. Truthfully, I thought the plan was bullshit…I could have just jumped him and staked him but Godric felt Eric didn't quite have closure yet and Eric begged me to help because he wanted to taste Sookie. So….to appease the two of them…I caved. Eric did a good job convincing Edgington…. "You would be invulnerable. If I'm wrong….Kill me tomorrow."

On the way back to Fangtasia I kept my distance. I followed them and watched them intercept Compton and Sookie in her little crappy yellow car. Sighing, I sped ahead to be with Godric and wait for them; still peeved about playing games. We stayed in the office listening to them talk. I knew deep down he didn't want to hurt Sookie either. It was kinda cute to watch the school yard love….Eric pulling Sookie's pigtails to make her cry, all the while having his little crush. I knew I could have intercepted at any point but I didn't want to deny Eric having a taste of Sookie. Sookie's screams were nothing but annoying and I wanted nothing more than for her to shut up, but I couldn't take away Eric's chance for a few seconds in the sun. Besides…. he had made me promise not to show up too soon. He wanted to see if Sookie would come to his rescue.

I have to say I was surprised that she did; running out into the parking lot, defying Bill. Eric would be happy as hell over that and even more so that she offered her blood to him. Despite the fact I knew Sookie offered her blood; my concern for Eric became too much. I needed to know he was ok. I didn't know just how bad he hurt. I vamped out to them before Godric even registered I had moved. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I struggled to ignore the human…..damn it she had a way of annoying me. I could see Eric starting to heal but I hated not knowing how he was. Before I even knew myself, I bit my own wrist and shoved it to Eric's mouth. He tried to flinch away but I held him steady; as he made choking and gurgling noises while the blood was forced down. "I'll be damned if I have to go through that again Eric. I want to be able to know if you're in danger or pain. Now just drink my blood already. _Drink_" I growled. He looked almost embarrassed at my order but drank my blood nonetheless. I wouldn't pull my wrist back until he had taken quite a bit. His skin was completely healed. I immediately felt the weak bond…Eric's embarrassment was foremost. He glanced over at Sookie who looked on curiously at the two of us.

"Where's Russell?" I asked as Eric stood up. "He's outside burning in the sun". "We need to bring him in" I said as I walked towards the door. "Oh no you fucking don't vampire bitch" and before I knew it, Sookie shot me with her fairy light right in the chest. Instead of being knocked to the ground like I saw Russell outside on the cameras, the light just entered my chest and melted away. The bitch must have thought I was going to drink from her. Ewww. I restrained my need to snap her…. until later.

I vamped outside and dragged Russell in by the neck; digging my nails into his charred skin. "How the fuck did you do that?" Pam was shocked alongside Sookie. Eric couldn't have told Pam about me because Godric commanded him many years ago to never reveal my secret.

"Well, well….." Russell laughed…. "Are you another fucking fairy?" I didn't dignify his question with an answer. "I want him to suffer…I won't kill him" Eric spat. "Oh yes you will Eric. Kill him….and end your suffering my son. _Now_" Godric's comment left nothing to side step around for Eric. Eric shot Godric a filthy look. He broke a chair beside him, fashioning the leg into a stake and walked to where I was still holding Russell by the neck. He plunged the stake in. Russell's remains splattered all over me and Eric.

I felt the remains of Russell splat again my skin and his blood begin to roll downwards. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. "Are you OK Sean?" Godric was speaking to me but his voice was growing distant and echoed. A heat was spreading through my chest and down along my arms. Then the room spun…. everything turning black.

I woke to the sound of pacing…it sounded like Godric…the same sound of him wearing tracks in the floor at home. "Godric" I called; my voice a little weaker than I was prepared for. I felt him zip beside me grabbing my hand in his….. "Sean….Sean…open your eyes…." It took me a few seconds to open my eyes up and a few more seconds for them to focus.

"What in the name of Gods happened?" my body felt like it had been run over. "I'm not sure" Godric replied, helping me to sit up "When Sookie hit you with her light power you just absorbed it in…then when Eric killed Russell you passed out. I thought I lost you." I could hear the panic in Godric's voice. I reached out to stroke his cheek. I was interrupted by Eric clearing his throat from behind me. I realised I was lying down on the couch in Eric's office. Turning round I was met with a sight for sore eyes. "Why in the hell are you covered in cement Eric?"

Eric proceeded to tell us how Bill had tried to bury him in cement. He lured him to a site with a promise of information about someone working with Russell. Eric had called Pam to his aid, who didn't look very happy right at this moment. She was sitting in Eric's chair wearing a pink bathrobe. Eric said he tracked Bill to Sookie's house and asked her not to talk of what happened. He also gave her information about Bill….hurting Bill to a much greater extent than if he had of attacked him physically. I would have definitely attacked him physically. I wasn't happy about him knowing that I could walk in the sun.

"All that happened? How long was I out for?" "You've been out nearly half a day Sean. Do you know what happened?" I had a feeling alright but I was afraid of what it might mean or how it might affect me. "I have a theory…..I drank a vampires blood and I became Vampire" "That's what happened to us all honey" Pam snarked. Eric told her to shut the fuck up. I glared at her before finishing. "I drank from a shifter and I can shift. I can still walk in the sun. Now I've absorbed light powers from Sookie….. I don't know but maybe I've taken in fairy qualities." "But you didn't drink from her Sean" Godric stated, obviously worried. "I know that…. I'm just speculating ….or maybe Sookie's powers work on me differently because of what I am." I hoped that was it…..human vampire and shifter was enough to deal with.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Pam sounded hurt and I didn't blame her. "Eric go take a shower and Godric go get me some blood. I'll be out in a little bit. Pam and I need some girl time." When the boys left I proceeded to tell Pam a little about the history between Godric, Eric and I. I told her about my life so far. Pam was pissed at being left out of the loop but also appreciated my reasoning. I also tried to smooth things over between her and Eric by explaining that Eric couldn't have told her if he wanted too because of the maker command from Godric.

Godric was waiting for me out in the bar. He still looked really worried, guiding me into a booth like I might break. "I'm fine Godric…really". "I thought I lost you again Sean". Its then that it dawned on me. What would he actually do if anything really did happen to me? Everything had been so revolved around Eric that I almost forgot how fragile Godric was. "Godric, promise me?" "How can I promise you if I don't know what I'm promising?" "Just….Just promise me that if anything were to happen to me that you wouldn't do anything stupid? That you would not meet the sun" Godric looked at me darkly; completely still."Godric….please" I begged. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss my lips. It didn't feel like a proper yes but I'd have to hope for now.

Godric heated me a bag of human blood…..three actually, one after the other; insisting I needed to build back up my strength. I suppose he had a point. The club was due to open in a few minutes and all I really wanted to do was to go home. "Eric's gone to check on Sookie. I think he holds feelings for her" Godric said. "You're only seeing this now Godric?" He looked totally confused. "Godric…..I just want to go home." I didn't need to say anything else. He took hold of my hand and led me outside. He scooped me up and flew me home. I snuggled into his chest…pressing my face in and inhaling deeply, taking his scent in.

I was sick of the stress over the past while. I wanted some quality time with Godric. "Let's go for a swim" I suggested as we went through the front door. "Sure….did we buy swim garments when we went shopping?" I giggled. "Garments? Who uses language like that anymore…ma'lord" I giggled again, adding a little curtsy…. "Anyway….kind sir…..who said anything about needing swim wear Godric?" I smiled as I walked towards the pool; my back to Godric and hearing his fangs snick down. Godric was in front of me at the poolside naked before I could blink. I let out a laugh… "Who's my eager beaver?"

I walked outside to the decking where the pool, stepping lightly around Godric and kicked my shoes under the sun lounger. I peeled my socks off and popped them into the shoes; working at human speed…..purposely drawing out the anticipation for Godric. I gently slipped out of my skinny jeans and tunic top; leaving on nothing but my under wear. I stretched and walked over to the edge of the deck; turning on the jets to the Jacuzzi and pool.

I smiled seductively at Godric who looked like he was ready to fall off the edge of sanity if I didn't go to him soon. He was frozen to the spot, standing at the side of the pool….his body tensing and lusting…showing appreciation in all the right ways. I walked back to the lounger; unclasping my bra and I turned my back to Godric. I gently removed my panties, rolling my hips from side to side for effect. I turned to face him as I let my hair fall out of the braids I had it in. holding my hand out, inviting Godric to join me; we stepped down into the pool. The feel of the water instantly relaxed my body. I gently dipped my full body under the water, brushing my hair back as I came back up above the surface.

I looked at Godric, my Godric…my beautiful handsome Godric. My fangs snicked down….one slightly faster than the other…..a habit not completely lost from my childhood and one that still brings a smile to Godric…..a beautiful sexy fangy smile. His hands clasped mine as he pulled me closer to him; our cold wet bodies colliding. I snaked my legs around his hips; pulling my hands from his and seizing his hair in my hands and leaning in hungrily for a kiss. His body reacted just as I wanted; shuddering with excitement, equally as hungry and needy as mine. The strength of our kiss increased, growing stronger, hungrier; our tongues exploring, fighting for dominance…dancing and manoeuvring as our hands grew needier too. I brought my hands to his back, digging my nails in and my legs wrapping tighter around him. Our bodies were dancing, staking a claim to each other…readying for each other. I thanked the Gods I didn't need to breathe as Godric was the first to break the dance; pushing us to the bottom of the pool, the calmer gentler side losing to his animalistic nature. I heard his growl in the echoes of the water as he entered me; my back arching as I threw my head back in blissful pleasure.

The last few days had been stressful for the both of us, taking us away from the intimacy of each other…our primal need for each other. Our bodies rejoiced in this watery reunion, neither losing stamina nor wanting to break the rhythm we found with each other…over and over again. The noise of a car pulling into the drive way out front was the only thing to stir us from our thoughts as we finally stopped. Godric pulled away a fraction, staring into me as if he could see my soul. He pulled my up gently to the surface as he kissed my lips tenderly. I pushed around behind him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands around his chest as Godric turned to face the doors…waiting for Eric to walk on the deck.

Eric just smirked as he sniffed the air, taking in our naked form in the pool. I felt two feelings whirling around me; one strong and one weak. My bond with Godric screamed, pleasure and smugness and the weaker one with Eric hinted at jealously and a little fear. "What's wrong Eric?" "It's Sookie…..she's nowhere to be found. I followed her scent to the grave yard then it just disappears. I checked Merlottes where she works and her brother Jason's house. I can't find her anywhere." "She's probably just upset Eric. You burst her little Bill bubble. Maybe she's had enough and needed a break. Maybe a holiday for a few weeks, away from everything. You'll see; she'll be back in a few weeks and she'll be over Bill." Eric smiled; I'd obviously said the right thing.

###########################

But that's not what happened. Sookie didn't turn up and three months had passed. Eric grew increasingly more frustrated and worried. Things had changed dramatically around here. Bill Compton…yes….slimeball extraordinaire has become King of Louisiana. How that happened I do not know. My contacts suggested he was a little more entrenched in the VRA then he let on before…a proper VRA puppet. His run down dump next to Sookie's was currently being refurnished. He had been by, trying to flaunt his power, demanding to know what I was and how I could walk in the sun. I told him to fuck off… in those exact words. He demanded fealty. Eric and Godric were obliged to give it. I refused however, on the grounds of my age. I was over the 5000 mark and was generally excused of from such petty new age tasks. Bill nearly peed himself when he found out how old I was. If fact, at my age as a vampire, his respect was in fact due to be shown to _me_. Eric was quite smug about this and pushed the fact I was his makers mate. This didn't stop Bill being a complete ass to Eric though.

According to my sources the news spread like wildfire that the two oldest vampires in America were bonded and living in a nest together and one was maker to another very old vampire. Invitations flooded the post to functions and meetings but Godric and I ignored them. The last few months had been really good for us. I had revived the 'Save Godric part l - teach him to feel again' plan. Anger, lust, love, hunger, pain. He definitely felt ager towards Eric and that had been resolved. Don't get me wrong, they still have their moments but overall things are good. The second feeling…lust. Well, let's just say the lust goes both ways between us and both of us have embraced that feeling whole heartedly. And…..love…..I can absolutely positively tell you that I love Godric….completely. I can also tell you (quite smugly) that the night after making love in the pool, we had a replay in the bedroom. No surprises there but Godric….._my_ Godric, professed his love for me, again and again…. and again. And does so on a regular basis. We've had quite a few "talks" on what we want from our relationship and the things we want to do with each other.

Hunger. This is still something I've been working on. I want Godric to feel a hunger for life….both the profound and the simple things life has to offer. We've been spending time doing the more simple things that couples do; shopping, doing up the house and garden with lights and flowers and fish ponds and fountains. We've also started a list of things we'd like to do that we haven't yet. Godric's even taken up piano lessons and violin lessons. I'm teaching him and making him learn at human speed to appreciate the fun and joy of learning and practicing. We've agreed that every week we have turns organising a date night, away from the house where the other person organises an evening and texts a meeting location to the other. I feel like a regular old couple sometimes and it's wonderful. Godric is beginning to see that living life doesn't have to be a new breathtaking experience that is finite; it is living for simple mundane things with the person you love that makes life worth living. He has a long way to go but it's definitely going good.

Pain. This has been the hardest and most recent challenge. The first step has been to talk about our parting ways and what Eric did without either of us getting angry and accepting that it's ok to feel the pain it caused us. It's a work in progress.

The black out from Sookie's light never had a repeat but things in me had definitely changed. Two things of note have happened. Firstly, I can feel a spread of warmth every now and again surge through my body and a light forms around my hands when I'm annoyed or upset. Secondly, and more annoyingly…..I've found myself with the annoying ability of reading minds. This revelation can one evening as Eric, Godric and I sat in the living room talking.

_A few weeks before…._

I lay on the sofa, my head in Godric's lap as he played with my hair. "Did you find any more news about Sookie?" Godric asked Eric. "Not a thing. All my sources have come up empty" Eric replied. "Well…just keep being positive and don't give up" I answered back, pulling my fleece blanket up around me a little more. _"__I never said I was giving up did I__?"_ "Eric there's no need to be snotty about it?" "What?" "I said, there's no need to be snotty about it. We all know you're worried about Sookie and both Godric and I have helped you out as much as possible". "I wasn't being snotty" he barked. "_please don't start arguing now. It's been a nice evening so far"_ "I totally agree Godric….it has been a nice evening…let's not start arguing." _"Do you want me to put on a movie….maybe heat some blood?" _"Sounds like a great idea…what movie do you guys want to watch?" _"__Something with hardcore violence and sex?" _"Eric for the love of Gods….it that all you think about" I laughed. _"Sean….do you want some blood heated?" _Eric asked. "I'll have some if you're heating some for yourself". _"What about popcorn?" _Godric asked….although sounding quite serious. "hmmm….I think the popcorn would only make Eric sick" I laughed. _"Sean.." _"Hmmmm…" I answered, curling up even more in Godric. I could easily take a nap. _"Sean….open your eyes" _"Put the movie on first….I'm too comfortable". _"Sean please…please" _I opened my eyes wondering why Godric sounded so desperate. I looked up only to see worry written across his face. I glanced over at Eric on the other sofa and he looked the same. "What's wrong?" _"Sean…..can you hear me?" _"Of course I can hear you silly….now what's wrong?" _"Sean….look at me….I'm not moving my lips….I'm just thinking in my mind…so was Eric"_ "Mother fucker…." Why did my life always have to be so damn complicated?

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for the continued support in reading my story. Obviously since Sean has killed of Russell I've had to make adaptations and will make more in the next chapters but I'll try stick to the TB plot as much as possible for the time being (with my bits shoved in there for good measure!) The text in italics and underlined is internal unspoken thoughts….just in case**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**A/N I was sent a PM to say that some of the text to thoughts were a little erratic and sometimes had an underline and other times didn't. My apologies for that, will sort it out! Also, apologies for taking a little longer than usual to get a chapter to you guys.**

**Chapter 25**

_Sometime in November…_

"I can't believe it's Christmas soon". The excitement is really getting to me. Godric smiles but looks uninterested and Eric just huffs as he walks out the front door. It's been the same for a while now…..i really thought they'd have warmed up to the idea of Christmas by now. "Well, Christmas is in another few weeks and I'm going all out. You and Eric can bah humbug all you want" I snap at Godric. He looks a little lost….I shouldn't have aimed my irritation at him but…well…..he was closest.

I had always loved Christmas and much to my dismay, Eric, Godric and Pam didn't really celebrate it. I'd been dropping hints since November, suggesting we go all out with the decorations but I wasn't getting much feedback. I'd managed to sway Pam with the idea of Christmas gifts a little, and she has been the best shopping buddy. She's been a good shopping buddy over all. I've managed to take over one of the rooms upstairs for an extra walk in wardrobe with all the clothes I've bought and had sent down to the house.

#############

It was now into December and Christmas was still a no go. Godric was completely uninterested, Eric said he might go away over the holidays and Pam was just enjoying shopping. I was in a foul mood.

"We need a Christmas tree". "_Not again_" Godric thinks to himself. I grit my teeth and keep quiet. "We should get one soon before it's too late" I carry on. Deep breadths Sean. "_Maybe you should have planted one yourself_" I hear Godric think again. "There's no need to be smart Godric" I snap once again, banging my cup of blood down on the counter. I skulk off to the bedroom and sit on the bed with the laptop.

"I can _hear_ you hovering outside Godric; you may as well come in". Godric enters the room slowly, coming over to sit beside me on the bed. "You can't keep giving out to me for what I _think_ Sean. We all think things we never intend to say" he reasons. I suppose he had a point. "It's just hard Godric. I can block out the thoughts most of the time…..but it's not always easy". "I know Sean" he says as he takes my hand in his "but you have to remember to separate what is _said_ and what's _thought_". I pull my hand back, unhappy to be getting a lecture "That's easy for you to say. Thanks for the verbal reprimand. Just go back upstairs…. I want to be left alone for a while. I have _things_ to do" I gritted through my teeth. Godric looked deflated and left me alone. Wise vampire.

"Damn telepathy. They're just scrooges, I'll show them Christmas cheer" I muttered to myself. I stalked over to the wardrobe and opened up the little box of decorations I had bought in the mall Christmas shop; a glass reindeer, a glass angel and a crystal bauble. "That's it. If no one's going to help, I'll do it myself" I muttered; vamping upstairs and out through the back door. I could hear Godric following me, calling after me but I sped up. I headed towards the Christmas tree farms. Yes, you heard it….Louisiana has Christmas tree farms. I stopped and looked around, spotting the perfect Christmas tree. Gripping the base of the tree, I pulled hard; uprooting it completely. Nodding to myself in determination I set off home; passing Godric on the way, who whipped around; desperately trying to follow me back again. He did catch up with me….back at the house. He got down on his hunkers and looked at the scene before him. I was covered in dirt, red tear streaks down my cheeks and sitting cross legged on the floor beside my Christmas tree….my Christmas tree, that still had mucky roots…..which was propped up against the wall in the living room sporting a glass reindeer, a glass fairy and a crystal bauble.

"Sean….if I knew that Christmas meant this much to you, I'd have ripped up a tree ages ago" he says; albeit very cautiously. I couldn't help it…..I burst out laughing and crying all at the same time. "Christmas is family time Godric and we're supposed to be a family" I sniffle. "I need a shower". "You smell just fine to me….mmmm…piney" Godric says; pulling me in for a hug…..blood, tears, snots, mud and all. It's at that exact moment that Eric walks in the front door; stopping in his tracks to look at us on the floor and then to the tree; raising his eyebrow in questioning.

"Eric, your _mother_ is taking a bath and we are going shopping" Godric says…..putting a little stress on 'mother' as if there is some silent code. Eric just nods, telling Godric he'll be waiting in the car. Godric pops a kiss on the top of my head…. "Go take a long bath. We won't be too long".

When they left, I looked at the living room. There was soil from the tree roots everywhere. I carried the tree outside and pulled off the roots, leaving the tree to soak in a bucket from the garden. I cleaned up the house; putting everything back in its place and went downstairs to take a bubble bath. I let myself soak for quite some time…..wondering why I threw such a tantrum. I guess if they really weren't into it….I couldn't force it on them but I sure as hell wasn't missing Christmas. I was putting up decorations and lights and I was buying _myself_ a Christmas gift gods damn it.

With that determination, I got out of the bath and dried off; putting on a fleece onsie and headed upstairs. I am sexy Sean…..see my onsie…hear me roar. I found Godric and Eric coming through the front door armed with boxes. "Sexy" Eric winked; giving me a once over leer as he passed by me and into the living room. "Hey" Godric called softly as he too walked in carrying boxes. "What's this?" I asked, following them to the living room but stopped, getting all teary eyed as I looked at the boxes. "We haven't been fair to you and respected that you celebrate Christmas and you're right we _are_ a family. So Eric and I went to the hardware store and made a start on things for the Christmas decorations. We didn't buy too many because I thought you and me could go shopping tomorrow night" he offered.

I started to sniff, tears welling in my eyes. Godric vamped over, taking my face in his hands. "Sean….did I do wrong? Was this not what you wanted?" he asked. "Of course it's what she wanted Godric. I'd say you just scored with fleecy here" Eric snarked; shooting me another wink as he walked out. I threw my arms around Godric's neck; kissing him deeply, then I buried my head in his neck trying to get my sniffles under control. "It's perfect Godric".

We unpacked the Christmas things that Godric and Eric bought; a pot and tree holder for the Christmas tree, five sets of white lights for the tree, a box of crystal ornaments, a box of red velvet baubles and a small wind up Santa ornament. We put the lights on the tree and the ornaments too. The tree still looked really bare but I was over the moon.

_One week before Christmas…._

I smiled as I looked around the living room; running my hand through Godric's hair who has his head in my lap on the sofa. Our Christmas tree stands proudly in the corner full of lights and ornaments. We have stockings and garlands hung across the fire mantle and little ornaments scattered about the room. We have a fluffy pink fibre optic in the kitchen that Pam bought and a dog dressed in a Viking hat and Santa coat that sings jingle bells in the hallway that Eric bought. A little tacky maybe but that's all part of Christmas.

Things with Godric have gone from strength to strength. The Save Godric plan has been quite successful. Pain was hard, we've agreed to take time each week to talk about things from his past that caused him pain; all the things that pushed him to grow tired of life and want to meet the sun. Godric's slowly coming around to the idea that what he did was in his nature. He might not feel good about what he did but he is learning to accept what he did was in the past. I hope in the future we can think of ways for him to feel like he has 'atoned' for his 'sins' but I also hope to one day help him embrace his vampire side too. He's still drinking my blood but I've weaned him onto a glass of human blood a day. That didn't go very smoothly at first and he refused to drink anything other than my blood. It was kind of funny to watch a 2000 year old vampire through a temper tantrum over food. When I finally got him to agree, he then did everything to try to bargain and make it true blood but I put my foot down. I gave him an option: it was true blood all the way or my blood and a glass of donor blood. He wasn't a happy vampire at all…he really tried everything; pouting, sulking, begging, throwing a strop but I held out; buying him a sesame street count mug… (to help him feel like a 'big boy'). He laughed at that and finally gave in but cup has remained. It's quite funny and cute really…..if you look in the fringe you'll find bags of blood, carafes of blood, wine glasses filled with blood…..and much to Eric and Pam's dismay….a snoopy mug of blood alongside a sesame street mug of blood. I love the little pouty face he makes every day when he drinks it!

My relationship with Eric is going from strength to strength. He's beginning to talk to me more, confide in me more. We often sit together over a glass of blood and talk; he mostly talks about Sookie. He's totally obsessed with her. He still uses much of his spare time looking for her and has invested large sums of money for private detectives from the human and supe world to try and track her down. Compton's search fizzled out week ago and he seems to be caught up in himself and being King. He still tries to make life difficult for Eric but if he pushes it too much I retaliate and make life hard for him….I think he has copped on to back the hell off.

My telepathy skills are still developing. We've tried out humans, other vampires and weres. I've been able to hear all them so far. Godric has been helping me on relaxing and meditation to try to develop the skill.

#####################

_Christmas Eve….._

"Twas the day of Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,

The stockings were hung by the chimney by Sean,

In the hopes that St. Nick would come at first dawn.

The vampires were nestled all snug in their beds,

With visions of bloodbags danced in their heads.

And mamma in pjs, and papa in his nip,

Had just settled in our beds for a longs winter's kip.

When out in the hall there arose such a clatter" …. I couldn't think what to put here but was mighty proud and high on Christmas cheer as I sneaked around the house, filling stocking with presents while my family were dead for the day. I hated that I had to wait until Christmas evening to open presents. When I had put all my gifts out, I went back to Godric who was still dead for the day…and in his nip…..hmmmm…maybe I can have a little early present after all.

_Christmas Day(evening) …_

I smile from ear to ear as I look around at my family. _My_ family; Godric, Eric, Pam and me. I have a partner and children…something I never thought I'd ever have. In my mind it's a perfect picture postcard vampire Christmas. The sun has been set a few hours now. Santa was very good this year, creeping around the rooms of good little vampires who were dead for the day; leaving Christmas stocking filled with gifts and presents under the tree. Everyone cheerfully exchanged gifts and laughed as we sang Christmas carols as Godric played the piano (slightly off tune). We even played family board games, although guys against girls at cranium developed into a shouting match until mummy (yes that's me) put an end to it and is currently insisting that our little family watch the Muppet Christmas Carol.

I have to say the highlight of the evening was when I told Godric that I got him a pet for Christmas. I watched as his eyes darkened and Eric and Pam looked at me nervously. When I showed him a photograph of a Rhodesian Ridgeback puppy that would be ready to collect in four weeks, Godric burst out laughing and Eric pulled a sulk at the idea of a dog being in his home. He offered to get an AB negative human as a pet instead. I just laughed and agreed it would stay outside….until I got it home….mwah ha ha….then it would be my and Godric's spoiled little puppy.

###############################

The summer was over and Halloween would be in a few days. Brutus (the Rhodesian Ridgeback) was sulking in the corner of the kitchen as Godric as I cleaned his mess up. "Bad Brutus…peeing is for outside". I tried not to smile as Godric said this. Brutus was now a permanent part of the family. At first he was terrified of us but for the first few weeks I pushed my heart to beat on and off and I went out during the day in the sun, taking pieces of Godric's and Eric's clothes to get him used to their smells. He didn't take long warming up to us. Godric had really taken to having a pet; reading all the information on dog training and dog ownership he could get his hands on. Eric still tries to say he despises the dog and threatened to kill him if he finds another one of his shoes chewed up but I've caught him on more than one occasion petting Brutus and talking to him in Swedish when he thinks no one is looking.

Eric and I have really bonded in the last few months. I've convinced him to take my blood a few times so I can feel him; just tiny amounts…I think it's a mothering thing. He doesn't flinch anymore when I kiss or hug him or stroke his hair. The main cement in our relationship was when I bought him Sookie's house when her brother put it on the market. It seemed Eric is the only one who won't believe she is gone. Godric is pleased at how close we have become and we make family nights out as often as we can.

I've managed to get the telepathy under control somewhat; I've practiced hard over the last six months and managed to be able to turn it on and off whenever I need it. It's proved a useful little tool.

Bill is still a royal pain in the ass, pun _definitely_ intended. The VRA are still unrelenting in trying to suck Godric and me into politics but we've avoided it at all costs; travelling and taking mini holidays every few weeks.

**A/N... i LOVE christmas but it was so hard to find christmas cheer in the middle of the summer! Thanks again for hte continued support and reviews. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out...I've too many options where to take this story and i'm confusing myself as I edit! I know this chapter is a little shorter that others but I'm trying to get myself organised and I've set out a plan for the next few chapters. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for continuing to review :)**

**Chapter 26**

"Brutus you little mutt….where are you?" Brutus ran under the chair Godric was sitting on as Eric stomped up the stairs holding a chewed Armani belt. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. "This" he said holding out his belt "Is the last…." And he stopped mid sentence. "Eric?" both Godric and I questioned at the same time feeling Eric's concern. "It's Sookie" and he sped out the door…just like that…. "Should we go Sean?" "No….leave him to it." "Lucky timing my naughty Brutus" I baby voiced as Brutus ran to get a hug and Godric laughed.

A phone call a few minutes later from a very happy Eric informed us that Sookie Stackhouse was back. Oh hooray hooray….note sarcasm. I suppose I should be happy for Eric. Eric was going to check up with Pam. Godric and I got ready to head to Fangtasia too, putting Brutus in the utility area and setting up the baby gate before we left. We walked in on Eric filming a TV commercial and I smirked as Nan Flanagan squirmed in her seat. I think I was the only person who made her visibly uncomfortable. "Miss Donnacha, how nice to see you again" she offered none too convincingly. I gave a fake smile and a nod, then walked over to Eric and placed a kiss on his forehead. I made it very clear he was dear to me, reminding her not to screw over my family. I flashed he another 'try it bitch' look and saw a twitch of a smirk on Eric's lips before I walked behind the bar helping myself to two true bloods for Godric and I. I made sure to put on my nice mainstreaming façade. I preferred human blood. Godric would drink it only from a wiling donor. I wasn't picky about the 'wiling' part but tried to keep Godric happy.

I stood behind the bar, staring at Flanagan until she got uncomfortable enough to wrap things up and leave. I was in a dancing mood tonight and wanted a full crowd, loud music and my Godric to dance the hours away. I was happy, I was content. My life was just the way I wanted it; no hassle, no complication.

Until …..two nights later. I should have known when Eric said he was going to visit Sookie to ask her to be his that trouble was brewing. Did I do anything? …_no_, I wished him well. He came back pissed off that she refused but he said he wouldn't give up. I knew him being around Sookie was bound to piss Bill off. He sent Eric on some mickey mouse errand to the moon goddess emporium and the next thing I knew I felt rage coming from Eric, then worry from Godric hit me like a lightning bolt. "I don't know what's wrong with Eric…something's wrong I just can't explain it" Godric looked worried. I hadn't seen those worry lines in a while. "Come on; let's go check in at Fangtasia".

###################

We didn't even get as far as Fangtasia. Pam rang Godric and told him Eric was at Sookie's and she was on her way. Both Godric and I headed that way too. It _would_ have to be Sookie. As we reached the front door Pam was begging Sookie to hide him. "What the hell happened Eric?" "Vem fan är hon?" [_Who the fuck is she?_] Eric snapped. "Eric?" I asked. What was wrong with him? "Min son?" [_My son?_] Godric questioned Eric gently "Vas vet du om vad son hände med dig?" [_What do you know of what happened to you?_] "Vem ar du?" [_who are you_]. "Eric, jag är din maker…och, det är din mamma [_Eric, I am your maker and this is your mother_]. Eric sank to his knees and lowered his head. I felt the fear from Godric. Something was wrong, really _really_ wrong. "Vet du….du är en vampyr?" [_Do you know….you are a vampire?_] I asked gently. "Jag vet att jag är en vampyr….. Jag vet vad jag är….. Jag vet bara inte vem jag är, mamma" [_I know I'm a vampire….I know what I am…..I just don't know who I am mamma._] I was surprised he addressed me rather than Godric…..but mamma has a nice sound to it. I suppose I looked the less threatening in this situation. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. I put my hands gently on his head and raised it slowly so his eyes looked in mine. Vad är det sista du minns? [_What's the last thing you remember?_]

"What the fuck is going on. I can't understand a _thing_ ya'll are sayin'? It's so rude" Sookie interrupted. My head whipped around to face her. "No…what's rude is the little human thinking she is more important in this situation". I turned to address Sookie "The four of us all speak Swedish. We are a family unit and this is a crisis. Do you really think your feelings and nosiness are of more importance here?" She looked a little embarrassed but didn't answer. "Anyway…..Pam's right. We can't go home. We need to hide Eric here" I said. It seemed like the only logical plan right now. "At least for now".

"The witches won't find him here" Pam added. "Witches? No I have to worry about fucking witches. No way…think is your problem and you can just get out of my house" Sookie said in a huff. "Actually" I said, pulling Eric to his feet "It's his house". "This is my house?" "Yes…I bought it for you" I replied. "Thanks. I'll just go to Bill" Sookie threatened and this made Pam zip forward into Sookie's face "Tell Bill and I will rip you to pieces". We weren't expecting Eric to move so quickly and shove Pam across the room.

"ERIC" Godric bellowed; finally joining the conversation again. Eric immediately dropped his head at Godric's tone of voice. Ursäkta mästare, det var oförskämt [_Sorry master, that was rude_] Eric whispered to Godric. Förlåt mig [_forgive me_].

"Sookie, this would give Bill a perfect opportunity to involve the AVL and have Eric killed. He must stay here and no one can know" Godric all but ordered. I couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to ask for money for babysitting him. I let out a low growl ready to snap but Godric hand on my lower back helped me regain some sense of willpower and I kept my mouth shut.

After asking where the bathroom was, I led Eric upstairs and sat him down on the edge of the bath. "I'm going to fill the bath Eric. You can clean up and Sookie said she would give you some of her brother's clothes". "Thank you" Eric replied timidly as he began stripping off his clothes. _Knock, knock. _"Can I come in? I found a top and some shorts belonging to Jason that might fit". "Yes, come in" Eric replied before I could say anything. I tried my best to hold in the laughter as Eric stood buck naked at the door as Sookie opened it; dropping the clothes to the floor and putting her hands to her eyes. She made a few muffled squeaks before backing away. I walked over to close the door and looked at Eric. "What? I like when she blushes" was all he said. He may be amnesiac but he's as cheeky as ever.

I waited downstairs with Godric while Eric took a bath. Sookie kept herself busy in the kitchen….avoiding us. When Eric came downstairs he looked so lost, so unsure in himself. "Sookie, can you show Eric to his room. He's needs to get some rest". She nodded…..uncomfortable with the idea. Eric bade us both good day reluctantly but did as he was told. I listened to the absurdity of their conversation…. "And you live her? In my house?" "Yes" "Are you mine?" "No" "Do you belong to another vampire?" "No" "Would you like to be mine?" "Um….not really, but thank you for asking." Eric sounded like a love sick puppy and when I heard his fangs snick down I snickered…..I'd be able to tease him about that when we got his memory back. Sookie got out of the cubby as quick as she could.

"If you guys are staying here….you'll have to sleep down there too. The rooms upstairs aren't light tight _and I'd prefer if you guys were as far away from me as possible_" the last part hadn't meant to be heard. I just smiled. "Downstairs will be fine." I think she thought I was going to go there straight away but I held my ground until she felt awkward enough to excuse herself and go upstairs. I took the time to feed Godric and try to mull things over in my head. As we headed to the cubby I grabbed the cushions from the couch. Godric looked at me strangely. "There's not enough room in that bed for three of us and junior is sleeping on the floor" I smirked.

Eric was sitting on the bed looking lost. "Eric….it's time to rest" Godric said. "You're on the floor and Godric and I are on the bed" I said as I put the cushions on the ground. "Of course….. I can lay on the floor….I don't need those" he offered. "Nonsense" I replied, grabbing sheet and a blanket from under the bed and one of the pillows from the bed. "Goodnight Eric." I kissed his cheek as I pulled his head do to me. "Goodnight mother _she must really care for me, I wonder if we've had sex?."_ I both smiled and cringed at the last part. This was definitely a different side but a very similar side to Eric.

I snuggled in close to Godric; tired from the day's events. "Jag är den lyckligaste mannan I världen [_I'm the luckiest man in the whole world_]" he whispered in my ear.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 27**

"Eric? Godric? Sean? I bought you some true blood?" Sookie's annoying voice disturbed me from my cuddling with Godric. That southern twang was getting on my nerves. I swear she plays it up just to annoy people. I had sent Eric upstairs earlier to give us a little privacy. Slipping my robe on I headed upstairs…just in time to witness Eric drink the last drop of a fairy on the front lawn. A fucking fairy.

Godric threw a dirty look my way when I burst out laughing at Sookie's comment "You just killed my fairy godmother" ….priceless. Eric apologised but looked more like a four year old apologising for spilling milk. "We're sitting ducks out here if any of Claudine's friends show up" Sookie was starting to panic. "We're hardly afraid of a couple of fairies Sookie" I laughed…..but stopped suddenly as Eric keeled over. "Eric?" both Godric and I call as we zipped over. Godric pulled Eric to his feet but he couldn't stand tall…..he swayed a little. "Heyyyy" came out slurred from Eric. "I want more" he slurred, walking towards Sookie. "You can't have any more. You drank the whole fairy, and you're going to your room". I laughed….she was starting to sound like Godric. "Drink _you_ up" he slurred again, leaning into her neck until she screamed "Eric, you'll kill me! No!" Poor Eric just backed off looking put out saying "I would never harm you" as he drew he fangs back up. Bless.

"Eric….go with Sookie into the house"…it was a pity Godric didn't make it an order because Eric completely ignored him, following Sookie only to pinch her butt. I held my sides trying not to laugh too hard…I'd never seen Eric act this was in front of anyone outside of our immediate family. "Eric….behave" I laughed. All he answered was "beautiful butt" as he continued to leer at Sookie. This time Godric joined in the laughter. "This isn't funny" Sookie whined. Then when he pinched her butt again and giggled…..it all made sense. "You're _drunk_" I accused but still laughing. "Come on Godric. Let him have his fun" I said, taking Godric by the hand and leading him into the house.

After I fed Godric and he fell dead for the day, I headed up stairs to find Sookie panicking. I leaned against the kitchen door frame watching her pace back and forth. When she spotted me she dropped the cup in her hand "AGHHHH…..WHAT THE FUCK" she screamed. "How the hell are up here in the daylight?" I just laughed, walking over to the kitchen window; letting the sunshine beam on my face. "Mmmmm…..it's been a while" I hummed. "I'd forgotten how warm it feels".

"Why aren't you burning up?" she asked. "Why…..you disappointed?" I returned, turning around to glare at her. _"She better not fucking drink from me"_ "I won't drink from you….for now". "Wait….you can read my mind? Is this 'cos of when I shot you with my light? Is that why you can walk in the light? FUCK". "Sookie, it's not all about you, child. Yes, I can read your mind. And yes, I think it's because you shot me with your light. And …no, your light didn't make me able to walk in the sun. I've been doing that for a long time…and no, I could always walk in the light" I said, holding up my finger "Now is not the time for me to explain all this to you. Where's Eric?"

"Fuck, I nearly forgot, he's taken off into the woods. The fairy blood made him able to walk in the sun but I don't know how long it will last". Just brilliant. "Come on…..I'll be able to smell him out". Sookie and I took off into the woods. She walked at an annoyingly slow pace but I waited for her. I didn't feel any panic from my bond with Eric and assumed he was fine but any signs of panic and I would take off without Sookie.

"So….are you really Eric's mother?" Sookie asked, trying to make conversation. "Not in a biological meaning but yes, I think of him as my son and while I could kill him sometimes, I love him very much". She didn't reply, just took in what I said. "He's got a soft spot for you, you know" I said. "He's all but fang rapped me, bullied me, makes my life a living hell….how can you say he likes me? He just wants to have sex". "Oh _please_….it's typical school yard love….it's just his way of pulling your hair". She made a disgusted crinkled face and I just laughed. "Give it time Sookie. Come on…the little merman is up ahead" I called, as I quickened my pace.

"_Merman_? …..hey…..Wait for me. Eric's hammered, and who knows how long before he starts to fry" Sookie called, catching up beside me at the edge of the swamps. I laughed at the sight before me. Eric was swimming in the water. He looked so happy.

"Hey Sookie, mamma. Where have you been? Come. Come play with me. It's wonderful here. I am Aegir, god of the sea, and you Sookie are Ran, my sea goddess. Mamma, you can be the goddess Lofn" he called out; looking like a child on their first trip to the beach…a huge grin on his face. "There's big gators in there, you crazy Viking. Get on out and let's go home before one of them chomps off your you-know-what." I stayed silent, laughing at Sookie tactics to try get through to Eric. "Leave the sun to the water? Nope. I'll just kill all the sea monsters. Gators. Krokodile. Show yourselves. Cowards." I was literally laughing my ass off at this point. "Sean….aren't you gonna help me get he out?" "but I'm enjoying this too much" I laughed; watching Eric _hunt_ for crocodiles. I couldn't help but get pulled in by his enthusiasm and joy of the moment. "Ok, ok…Eric, be a good boy and get your butt out of the water" I yelled. "No" he called like a petulant child, letting his fangs snick down. "Eric, do what I say and get out now" I called again but Eric wasn't listening, he flinched in pain, steam starting to rise off him. I didn't wait for any more signs. I zipped forward; picking up Eric from the water and zipped back to the cover of the trees. "Sookie, give me the blanket" I ordered. I wrapped the blanket securely around him and picked him up in my arms. He was light to me but because of his size he was more awkward than anything else. The easiest thing was to carry him bridal style. I can imagine how hilarious it looked. "Can you find your way back? It'll be quicker if I run?" Sookie just nodded as I took off at top speed; going as fast as I could.

I brought him straight down to the cubby. Godric was waiting there; he must have been woken by Eric's pain. "Sean. Eric. What the hell happened?" "Seems our bid bad Viking can't hold his liqueur and he took off for a daylight swimming trip" I answered; leading Eric over to sit on the bed. "What the hell were you thinking Eric" Godric yelled. Eric lowered his eyes to the floor. "Not now Godric" I said with a meaningful look. "Stay here. Let me look for some dry clothes". I went upstairs and found what must have been Sookie's brother's old room and found some dry shorts. Coming down the stairs, I found Sookie hovering near the cubby. She jumped when she I cleared my throat behind her.

"Go on down. He likes you. He'd want to see you." I don't know why I was being nice…..but I guess Eric _did_ like her. I could help him a little. Sookie reluctantly went down the ladder. Eric was still sitting on the edge of the bed sulking and Godric looked very peeved off. "I hope you don't mind…..I got some of your brother's shorts?" "No…..that's fine". I smirked as I listened to her heart flutter as she looked at Eric's chest. I handed the clothes to Eric who immediately stood; lowering his wet shorts at the same time. Sookie, utterly flustered and glowing like beet root, nearly fell over, she spun that quick to face away.

"Eric honey. You have to get some sleep" I coaxed. "I don't wanna go to sleep." "You have to rest Eric. You got all burned up today." I looked to Eric raising my eyebrows to ask her to help. "Yeah Eric. You need to rest". Eric inhaled deeply at she moved closer "Now, lay down and close your eyes" and she tried to push him back onto the bed. "No. Nope" He was stubborn as hell. "Eric, go to sleep or you'll start bleeding all over the place" Godric barked. I could see his patience for Eric's behaviour was wearing thin. "I know what the bleeds are" Eric continued to sulk. "Fine, then you can clean it up. I'm not a maid" Sookie said to him. Eric looked into Sookie's eyes and I realised he was even more smitten with her than I ever realised, even still in this amnesiac form. "Can you stay with us?" "Nope, I've got human stuff to do." "Oh" He sounded so disappointed as he watched her climb up the ladder.

I walked over to him as he sat on the bed and pulled him in for a hug. "Shhhhh" I whispered as I rocked us back and forth. He leaned into the hug like a lost little boy and my heart went out to him. I pulled my wrist to my mouth and bit down. This caused him to look up in surprised. "Shhhhhhh" I hummed again as I pushed my wrist to his mouth. He closed his eyes again and sucked like a baby on a bottle. Then I gently pulled my wrist away; pulling him back onto the bed and tucking the blankets around him.

Godric was beginning to bleed a little from his ears. I leaned in to kiss him them licked the blood away. "You sleep too" I said as I stirred him towards the bed to Eric "I'll go up to talk to Sookie".

Sookie was sitting at the kitchen table picking at grapes. "Hi" I said, walking into the kitchen. "Do you have any blood?" "I got y'all some true blood. It's in the fridge" she answered, her heart beating faster. "That's not really what I was after. That shit taste awful. I was thinking some human blood." "_Oh…fuck…she's gonna eat me" _"Relax Sookie, I'm not gonna eat you" I laughed. "But I will need to feed tonight and I think it's best to take Godric with me. He's not the most patient when it comes to Eric." "He's his maker isn't he?" "Yes" "Are…are they close" "As close as anyone could possibly be…..but they still fall out every now and again" I answered, sitting with her at the table. "Eric's so different" she mused aloud. "Not really….he's just letting his good side show a little more freely….but that part of him has always been there." "I just find that hard to believe." I laughed…"Yes, I suppose he doesn't do himself many favours….speaking of favours….if Godric and I go out to feed…..can you vampsit?"

########################

I don't think Eric was particularly upset with being left behind to be babysat by Sookie. He was still depressed that he would never go into the sun again but I could see he was hopeful to have Sookie alone for a while.

Godric and I walked out back and took off into the sky for fear of leaving a scent that Bill might pick up if he came nosing around. As soon as we landed in dense forest a few miles away I let out a scream; the minute my feet touched the ground Godric had me pinned to the ground under him. His eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them. His fangs were down and wanting; his hands snaking their way down to pull over the zipper of my shorts.

"There's nothing like a rugby tackle to the ground as fore play" I teased; shooting him a wink. Who was I kidding, I was just as wanting as he was. My body ached to feel him on me, in me. I took a breath in, enjoying Godric's smell along with smells of earth, summer moss and humidity. I let out a little moan as his nails dug into my thighs. There would be no gentleness tonight. No gentle strokes. He was hungry for me, kneading into my flesh; his body rocking, finding a rhythm before he was even in me. I let my body move with him, edging him on; licking his fangs and relishing the low rumble he growls for me. I pulled his face closer; my nails grabbing for leverage and our mouths met, fangs clashing. My fangs grazed his tongue causing drops to find their way into my mouth. That was my undoing. I had no will power tonight, no control…I only had want….need…..Godric. I pulled his neck to me roughly, sinking my fangs in without asking…claiming him. He didn't fight but gladly did the same as I pushed my palm towards his mouth…..plunging the flesh up into his fangs. He grabbed at my wrist harshly, sucking deeply.

We lost ourselves in a haze of lust; our bodies writhing on the forest floor, fitting like a puzzle in all the right places. He was the one vampire, the only being on this earth who could make me lose myself…..totally…..and completely.

**A/N As always thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read this story**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**Chapter 28**

We landed in the back garden of Sookie's house and walked hand in hand to the back porch. We were cover in dirt and leaves in our hair; as we walked along like two love struck teenagers. I hoped Eric behaved himself but I never…..not in a million years would have imagined that Eric would be curled up on Sookies bed. He moved fast I had to give him that.

Sookie jumped startled; lost in the moment, her arm around Eric's chest. It wasn't until Eric looked around rather sheepishly that I was worried. "Eric….were you crying?" "I wasn't crying". I just rolled my eyes… "your face is full of blood Eric….what's going on?" "He had a bad dream" Sookie explained hesitantly. I just raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" I smirked and turned around and left. I didn't want to disturb him and whatever he was playing at.

As I walked out of Sookie's room I saw the steam coming from the bathroom. I really did need a shower. I slipped in beside Godric, wrapping my arms around his torso; my clothes discarded on the floor in a heap in less than a heartbeat. "You'll get me all dirty again" Godric purred. I didn't answer as my fangs snicked down and I sank them into his shoulder; moving my hands lower down his body. He let out a hitched breath followed by a low rumbling growl.

….let's just say our shower was a long one. We eventually went down to the cubby as the dawn approached…both in need of a good rest. Eric was already there lying on the cushions on the floor; a smirk plaster across his face. "Enjoy you shower?" he smirked; but his smirk turn to a hiss as Godric gave him a quick, albeit hard kick in the ribs as he passed to walk to the other side of the bed. Although in typical Eric fashion the smirk quickly returned…. "I wouldn't mind having a shower like that with Sookie"…..i wasn't sure if he was talking to us directly or just fantasizing out loud. The pull of the day took us all into a heavy rest.

I woke up to listen to a friend of Sookie bad mouthing about how much she hated vampires. I had a mind to go up there but I was too damn comfortable wrapped up in my Godric's arms to care enough. When Eric woke, he too listened to them talking and made for the ladder to go upstairs. I felt the shame roll off Eric as the other girl went into a rage of bad mouthing "This fucker sold you out to Russell Edgington. He tricked you into drinking his blood. He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and tortured him. You hate Eric Northman." I was surprised to hear Sookie try to defend him. "Should we go up there to him?" Godric asked. "No…..he needs to sort this out himself". I listened to how sad he was of his past. I heard he truly did have feelings for Sookie and my dead heart ached to hear him walk out the front door. I wanted to chase him straight away but it was Godric's hold on my arm that stopped me…. I knew the look he gave me…..she was going to call him back.

As they backed into the house and Sookie kicked off her flip-flops; I cleared my throat "Ehem….Godric and I will leave you two and come back later". Both starry eyed they just nodded as we walked out of the house. I took Godric's hand in mine… "Come on….let's go check on Brutus. I'm sure he's bored of the day man". "Race you?" Godric challenged with a cheeky grin and we took off into the sky.

It was the complete u-turn in emotions from Eric….the change from lust to anger to fear in a matter of minutes that made both Godric and I stop in our tracks. We got back to hear screams across the graveyard. We got there justas Sookie was thrown off Bill's property. "Where's Eric?" "Bill took him" Sookie sobbed."That's it Godric…they have your son…..my baby…I've had enough" I snapped as I stormed off towards Bill Compton's house. I marched across the lawn; my fists balled up as Godric took out Compton's guards before they even got a chance to approach me….not that I wouldn't have been able to kill them in a second…..there was a sick little pleasurable part of seeing my vampire kill for me.

I stormed through the front door; ripping it off its hinges. Bill jumped up his fangs bared. "put those away Compton" I gritted through my teeth; my fangs down and gnashed against my bottom teeth. "I AM YOUR KING" he roared. That was it…. I was in pissed off momma mode. Before Godric could even speak I had pulled Compton forward over the desk and pinned him to the floor. I kneeled down, straddled his waist; my hands pressing lightly around his neck. "I could snap your neck with a micro movement of my muscles….you are no match for me Compton. I put up with your notions of being a king because it has never made any difference to me…..but now…..NOW…..you dare to take my boy…..my SON. You _must_ have a true death wish." I pushed a little harder…hearing some of the vertebrae snap. I could see the fear in Compton's eyes as he stared back at me…..but I didn't feel pity…. I felt hatred and anger. "WHERE IS HE?" I screamed. "Sean…..Sean….he can't answer you if you are crushing his throat". Godric's voice was faint and faraway as I struggled with the anger that coursed through my veins. "WHERE IS HE?" I seethed. I felt arms wrap around me; pulling at me….but I didn't budge an inch. I couldn't….I wouldn't.

It was then that the worry hit me. It wasn't my own, I was filled with hate. It was Godric's worry….Eric's worry…_Eric_…. I could feel him near. I was gone in the blink of an eye…I found Eric downstairs in Compton's basement behind silver bars. I killed the guards and stopped. "Mamma?" It was Eric. _Mamma_…..he sounds so like a little boy… I never thought I'd want children…snap out of it Sean…..

I ripped the silver bars off their hinges and Eric looked at me in shock. "Come on Eric" I motioned, holding out my hand, but Eric didn't move. He stepped back shaking his head. "I've been told I'm under the spell of a necromancer and that I consorted with his majesty's human. I attacked King Bill in Sookie's home. I deserve to be punished." The relief that had flooded through me when I saw Eric was safe suddenly did a complete turnaround to a feeling of anger. I could now understand my human mother's actions when me and my brother were children….how we would get into trouble or wander off….and she would find us eventually and be so relieved; hugging and kissing us…..then start peppering our behinds with smacks and dishing out threats of what she would do if we misbehaved again. I suddenly understood what being a parent felt like….frustrating as hell….

"You deserve to be punished all right…..but only if you don't do what you're told….and It'll be me who dishes out the punishment. Now get your ass over here ...now" I gritted through my teeth…I could have swore I heard Godric chuckle upstairs. Eric shook his head again and took another step back. "Get over here. Now" I said, pointing to the floor in front of me. "No". Oh that's it, mommymeter is at boiling point. I walked as calmly as I could towards Eric and grabbed him by the arm. He did his best to pull away from me but I was having none of it. "I've had enough young man" I said to him as I land a swat at him with all my strength. Eric yelped in pain and I wasted no more time in dragging him upstairs.

Godric was waiting upstairs in Bill's office; a smirk on his face and humour dancing across his eyes. Bill however, was looking conflicted; a mix of anger and fear across his face. Eric went to drop to his knees but I held his arm tight, stopping him from moving.

"I am you KING" Bill shouted after a few moments pause. "And I am your superior by right of age Billy. This I think…you are well aware of. And I will not tolerate you picking on my family." "He is a necromancer and a danger to our kind". "Bull. Shit. You are just a jealous petty little vampire who's pissed off that Sookie loves Eric. If you ever cared anything about Sookie you should have left them be. She deserves happiness with whoever can give it to her." Bill stayed silent; his brows creasing, his eyes sad. "I am taking my son home Bill. And I'm taking Pamela…. and you….you will not stop me or interfere with my family again". Bill didn't speak but just lowered his eyes to the floor in submission.

With that I stormed out of the front door and down the steps. I could hear Godric behind me. "Eric. Pamela. Come." I on the other hand didn't say a word. I was still high with anger and tension. I marched at human pace across the field to Sookie's house. She wasn't there but her scent wasn't gone long. Godric sensed I was not calm enough to speak yet so he turned to Eric "Go and find Sookie Eric". Eric didn't need any more permission and with a minute sideways glance towards me he was gone. "Pamela. Sean and I would like some privacy." Pamela took off too; leaving me and Godric. I went to sit on the steps of the porch. Godric stood a few feet in front of me. He looked at me; cocking his head to the side. "What?" I snapped and immediately regretted my tone. "I'm sorry Godric. I just feel a little wound up". "Eric tends to have that effect" he laughed. "but you're not a mamma to be messed with" he smirked. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Gods he can be infuriating". "I think it's kinda sexy seeing my mate care for my progeny. Sean?" "Yeah?" "Call me over". "What?" I was confused now. "Just call me over". "Oh Godric, wont your please come over here" I said….still confused. Godric took a step back….. "what if I won't?" he questioned; winking at me. Then the wave of lust through the bond hit me so hard I nearly doubled over. Oh…_oh_.

"Hmmm…." I said as I toed the dirt on the steps "Well…. I was impressed with my mate defending me and looking out for me… but I still expect discipline…_young man_. I think you heard me before. I said…. Come here" and I pointed to the ground in front of me much like I had done with Eric. "No" Godric replied, smiling from ear to ear; that lustful look glazing over his eyes. "Tsk tsk tsk" I sounded as I stood from the steps. "When I tell you to do something Godric…I mean it. You're being _very_ naughty" I tease. "Yes….I am very naughty. But….what are you going to do about it?" Godric asks; his voice husky as hell. Oh Gods. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Hmmmmm….." I muse as I walk past him, biting my finger and quick as I can I zip behind him and plant a smack on his ass…..hard as I can; knowing he can take the force. He drops to the ground and hisses in pain but his fangs snick down. I stand a few paces back from him; my hand on my hip. "Come here now" I growled seductively; snapping my fingers to the ground in front of me. Godric stayed on the ground looking up at me. He shook his head slowly from side to side and ran his tongue over his fangs. "No" he barely whispered; his eyes staring deeply into mine. He sniffed the air….the smell of my arousal pushing his own arousal further. "Godric, Godric, Godric. I don't know what to do with you. I guess I've just been far too easy on you" I purred. I went over to the steps of the porch and sat down again. "Come here for your punishment" I ordered, patting my knees. Godric went to stand up but I held up my finger. "Ah ah ah…..you can crawl" I said. Godric crawled over to me…very slowly; shaking lustfully with anticipation. I struggled to maintain composure, loving this sexy playful side of Godric. As he came within reach I grabbed out for a fist of his hair; pulling his face towards mine, my fangs snicking down. He tried to push forward for a kiss but I held him back. "Ah ah _naughty boy_…. no kisses for you" I teased, pushing his face away as he growled loudly. I reached down to his trouser waistband and grabbed both sides; yanking him up to stand. I spread my fingers out along his stomach. I could feel the low rumble throughout his body. I moved my fingers towards his buttons, dragging my nails along his belly. "Naughty Godric" I whispered as I popped the buttons open; slipping my fingers into the waistband and sliding them down. His feeling of lust and pleasure straining through our bond was torturous and I struggled to maintain my own composure but I continued to play the game. I slid my hands slowly back up along his thighs, stopping at his hips. Using one hand…I trailed the back of my nails along his stomach, up his chest, across his collar bone…then in a quick jerk, I grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his across my lap. Gods his butt was perfect….round….perfect….crap….concentrate Sean.

I gave his hair one last little tug before I placed my hand on his back; stroking it with my thumb. Godric growled loudly again. He was hard against me; lust, contentment and happiness flowing through the bond. I took in a breath and bit the bottom of my lip…and planked ten or so hard smacks to Godric's rear. I could hear the yelp and the sound of the edges of the wooden steps crumble as he grabbed on to steady himself. I could feel his arousal sky rocket. There was only so much more of this he could take. I leaned forward, placing a kiss to his back, then another, then another. As I reached his side just under his rib cage I couldn't resist any longer and sank my fangs into his flesh; the sweet intoxicating taste of his blood hitting my palate. "Sean…" he growled but I didn't answer at first, not wanting to pull away from the glorious taste that is Godric. Eventually I managed to pull away and lick the wound clean. "Mmmmmmmm" I groaned as I pulled Godric off my lap, dumping him on the floor. As I turned towards him he was looking at me; desperate to come towards me but just as desperate to play along. "I still don't think you've leaned your lesson Godric. I think you need another punishment. Hmmmmmm" I said tapping my chin and moving towards him. I ripped off the sleeve of my top in a swift movement and fashioned it into a blindfold. I slid the fabric over his eyes, more for effect as his senses would still work just fine. "Yes….I'm feeling lazy tonight. For your punishment you will have to undress me…..with your teeth". Oh dear Gods where did that one come from….yes Sean yes…..clever Sean. I took a few steps back. My body trembled as I stared down Godric.

I've never seen him move so fast. He paused briefly behind me before gently piercing the top of my neck. I let out a moan of pleasure. His fangs slid downwards through the skin on my back; drawing blood and ripping the fabric as he went. He paused now and then to lick my blood away. "Cheeky monkey" I said in a hitched breath. As the fabric split apart, Godric placed little kisses along my spine. "Now I'm being punished" I whined and Godric laughed; taking the fabric in his teeth and pulling it around the front; dragging it along my arms_. Oh dear Gods_….what a vision before me. Godric. _My_ Godric…..naked, wearing a blindfold, hands behind his back….undressing _me_ with his teeth.

As he discarded my tattered top on the ground, he knelt in front of me, nuzzling his head against my pelvis making me giggle. Once again he used his fangs to sink into the skin below my belly button and pull downwards; ripping the skin and the fabric of my jeans. I felt the blood ooze downwards; the pain and pleasure ripping through my body. I stumbled forwards a little, grabbing Godric's shoulders for support. As I steadied myself again he began to use his tongue to lap up the blood; working further down to lap at my arousal. Without realizing when, my hands wound themselves into his hair. He growled as I pushed towards him and his body shuddered along with mine. I could feel his control wearing away and my patience wearing thin. His pulled downwards again, this time his fangs ripping desperately at my jeans as he pulled the fabric away in strips. I stepped out of my jeans and underwear when he managed to coax the fabric downwards. I pulled the blindfold off his eyes; revealing a look of lust and triumph. "Good boy" I giggled as I pushed him forward to the ground; his hands pulling me with his, as my lips crashed towards his.

_"Oh Sean. Sean. I love you. I need you. Mine. All mine. Forever. Always. Truly yours….always yours. I'd do anything for you." _Listening to Godric's thoughts makes me growl loudly. I'm blown away by him tonight. This is the Godric that's more true…. No fear. No guilt. This is the Godric I love…..who loves me back. This sexy game…..Godric letting himself play, be silly…..be naughty. Godric submitting to me and mostly….the way he killed Bill's guards tonight. To see how quick he moved, the way he killed.

As the emotion courses through me I can do nothing to stop myself sinking me teeth into Godric's neck as I growl…..loosing myself in the moment.

**A/N Hope you all enjoy! I'd love to hear some feedback on what you guys think of the storyline so far?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lessons of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (unfortunately). I only own my original stories and characters.**

**A/N**

**Oh deary me. It's been so long since I've update (looks to floor shamefully). Please accept my humble apology - i won't make excuses; I can only promise I have lots of really valid ones.**

**Chapter 29**

I awoke early the next evening; a smile spreading across my face. I was in my own bed, in Eric's house…..not really sure of how I got here. I have a vague memory of falling in the front door, naked as the dawn….my legs wrapped around Godric. Hmmm…..power and lust seem to do magical things!

I stretch my limbs outwards; nicely sore from last night's escapades. I'm just happy to stay in bed beside Godric. I could stay here all night. My thoughts are interrupted as fingers gently brush along the skin of my arm making the little hairs stand up. "Good evening beautiful" Godric purrs; pulling me closer to him. He leans in to kiss me lightly; his fangs dipping a little.

_Ring Ring_

"Don't answer it" I beg….pulling his lips to mine again.

_Ring Ring _

"Eric….you'd better have a good reason for this" Godric asks. I shoot him a pout and a stink eye. My mood quickly changes as I hear Eric explain about the witches spell and how Bill brought over silver chains. "Damn it…..can't life just go normal for once".

###############

Royally peeved that my little moment of peace was disturbed, I stomped all the way to Sookie's house; armed with a mountain of chains.

"Do y'all really think this much is necessary?" Sookie asked as she layered the silver chains on Eric. I still didn't like her….but at least she seemed to genuinely care for Eric. I rolled my eyes… "Yes it is Sookie….Eric is very powerful", and then I started to laugh as I looked at Godric. There wasn't an inch that was not covered in silver, I should have been feeling more sympathy for him with all the pain he was in but the sight before me was comical….layer upon layer of silver. The original plan was to silver me down in case I tried to free Godric or Eric, then Eric would silver Godric and Sookie would silver Eric. As it happens…I'm a little stronger than I realised. Silver does nothing more than cause a slight irritation and no amount if silver (they piled on tons) would keep me from getting free. Eric's surprise turned into a fearful awe at my abilities…his mind repeating how he must remember not to piss me off or get on my wrong side. It was rather amusing.

Despite the amusement… I was actually rather worried. What if I did let Godric or Eric free? I had suggested I move far away from them…too far away to get back to them before dark but Godric wasn't having any of it and I gave in; even if it went against my gut feelings.

As Sookie whispered sweet nothings to Eric, I just poured my love to Godric through our bond, seeing that every inch was covered in silver. I could feel his pain and worry and it killed me to see both him and Eric like that.

As the sun rose and the bleeds set in for my boys (_my boys….sigh)_ I just sat and waited….and waited. But nothing. "Let me out of the chains….there's nothing coming" Eric asked but as soon as the words left his mouth he winced….looking at the pile of silver covering Godric…who I'm guessing was none too pleased with Eric's request and let him know through the bond. Eric dropped the idea immediately. The wait was agonising, then….like a cold northern breeze…it hit; like the strongest pull imaginable. I could hear Godric's muffled screams and Eric's screams…. "the sun….THE SUN" and then it finally hit me; it was like a pull on my very soul. It was as if my personality split in two; one half of my consciousness knowing rationally that it was the witches spell that was affecting me and that I was still a rational, thinking, logical being, but the other part of my consciousness was fogged over by the strongest desire to be in the sun…..to bask in its warmth. The foggy promise of sunshine and glory was winning. I ignored Godric plea to take his chains off…..screw him, there wasn't time for that. I zipped up the ladder of the cubby through Sookie's living room and out the front door. Ummmmm…..beautiful. The sun, its warm rays, it heat, but wait, was that really it? This was the same as it always is, sunshine. The same sunshine that I have enjoyed for millennia!

What was the purpose of this again? Sun…right. I'd completed my goal…but my feet; I was letting my feet guide me….down the pebbled driveway, along the road. I began to run, to run as far as I could; my feet moving in a blur. I wasn't quite sure where I was going but I couldn't stop myself.

When I finally stopped I felt in a complete haze. Before me was a small town store…the moon goddess emporium. I felt a pull to enter the store but I couldn't quite understand why…the witches spell still penetrating to my very soul.

As I stepped into the store I witnessed a woman in small town clothes hover above the ground chanting as a group of humans chanted around her. I watched as her feet touched the ground. I was mesmerised. That is until the chanting stopped. It was like a slap in the face. Then reality hit like a two ton truck… that bitch. This was the witch coven…the reasons for my family having problems….the reason my mate was sizzling under chains, my boy was silvered and without his memory….and the complete disruption to my sex life. **Well fuck**. The rational part of my brain took a coffee break; allowing my vampire blood lust tendencies to take the lead. The humans eyed me warily but didn't have time to react. My fangs snicked down as I zipped towards the leader. I sank my fangs roughly into her neck and drank deeply; using one hand to hold her head and the other to squeeze her mouth so she couldn't cast a spell. The sweet taste of blood accompanied by the sound of her jaw breaking; her teeth shattering into pieces. Aghhhh…. the sweet sound of revenge. Only the sound of the trigger being cocked on a gun behind me brought me out of my little meal. To say I was miffed off was an understatement. "You dare to attack me you little bloodbag" I roared as I threw the shotgun across the room. The little beardy guy was my next course. Humans were screaming and running for the doors….but I didn't mind…. I had memorised all their faces, all their scents. They would pay… each and every last one of them. As I dropped the bearded human onto the floor I only then registered the gurgling sound of the coven leader on the floor as blood spurted out of her mouth.

"I'd almost forgotten about you. I do apologise but I was rudely interrupted by a human trying to shoot me". Her eyes widened in fear as I moved closer to her. Her heart thrummed fast; weak from the loss of blood. "I think I've lost my appetite" I purred. There was a momentary look of relief in her eyes before I stepped on her chest; pushing my toe inwards just enough. When I heard the satisfactory sound of her heart exploding, I smiled. Round one to Sean.

"I suppose I'd better go check on my boys" I pondered to myself; picking up the matches beside the candles on the front counter. I gave my hips a little sway as I walked; giggling to myself…..feeling a little light headed. "hehehe" *hiccup*

The dried herbs set alight very quickly. I turned towards the flames and smiled; taking one last look at my handiwork before deciding to head to Sookie's house. *hiccup*

"I should really go to check on Godric and Eric" I thought to myself out loud, "but I'm still hungry" *hiccup* "and the human's deserve to pay". Hmmmm, my me, myself and I were all adding their two cents to the argument. 'I' won – the human's deserve to pay. I sniffed the air. _Sniff _human _Sniff _female _Sniff _that way. I zipped off, albeit not in the straightest of lines…..must be the adrenaline. Do vampires have adrenaline?

"Here human human human" I whistled…then laughed. "Ewww" The putrid smell of fear and human urine hung in the air. At least they were afraid. The plump female with brown frizzy hair was huddled behind her couch… _how original._ "Elements of the night, I summon thee"…. That was about as far as she got. I held up my hand as a stop sign and she shut up…brilliant…a compliant meal. "Elements of the night…well I guess that could be me. _You called_?" Then I reached forward putting my index finger on her forehead and pushed slowly like pushing through putty. I was having fun….a little light headed, well yes. But why shouldn't I have fun?

################

I hate tracked down and killed four of the group before my legs finally turned to jelly. The sun was about to set and I thought of my boys. Then I saw the bar. Hmmmm, decisions decisions. I went to the bar to rest. I was tired and my skewed reasoning was that my boys could find me.

The bar was seedy, low brow and cheap. I immediately spotted an old friend from many hundreds of years ago. First name Jack. Last name Daniels.

I'm not sure how long I was there but as the door burst open I knew who it was. "God" *hic* "ric". He looked at me strangely…party pooper. I stood to go to him but my legs had their own idea. I would have hit the ground had Godric not vamped forward to catch me.

"Sean….are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened to you?" I shut him up my planting a kiss on his lips. He tasted like whiskey. No wait; that's me. His body melted into mine and the relief poured though our bond. Then I did what every male wants just after their mate kisses them: I stepped back, smiled and then puked up projectile vomit of blood and whiskey (and a few roasted peanuts) all over Godric and fell to the ground. Classy.

Then the shaking started. Violent shaking… I could feel every muscle, every fibre of my body begin to pulse. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. AGHHHHH. The sound of my own scream shot terror through me. I could see the pure panic in Godric's eyes; the rest of his body fuzzing out. "Sean….SEAN". My eyes closed then; too heavy to keep open. I felt a wrist being pushed against my mouth and rich blood pouring down my throat. But it didn't matter, my eyes were just too heavy.

################

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Jesus Eric drive more slowly. There are speed bumps for a reason" was screamed. It must be Sookie. Stupid name. Snookie. Smookie.

Then the sounds faded out. I should have fallen into blackness but I didn't. there was a misty light around me, foggy but not, at the same time.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky and my head hurt.

"I sent you away. You can never go back" a voice called out.

"Who's there? Where the hell am I?" I called, still disorientated in the fog despite my usual keen vampire senses.

"I gave you what you need to survive. You were the prey, you became the predator. You can survive all in the night and day." The voice grew quite then, barely a whisper. "Still too you. Too young for all that awaits."

"Those words….. that voice…Grandma?" I heard a low chuckle, tinged with sadness "I suppose you could see me that way."

"Where am I? Who am I? Who was I?" I begged. This was the first chance in millennia I had an opportunity to come so close to my origins.

"Who were you?" she whispered "Vermin, nothing, the enemy, the food source".

"What?" I stuttered "The food source?"

"They underestimated your kind. They were told their contempt would lead to disaster. You cannot come back child. Don't bring back a balance to their world" and her voice faded away.

"Grandma? GRANDMA?" My screams echoed off the walls as my eyes snapped open to the worried stares of Godric.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I really could use some constructive criticism. I suppose you've guessed but I am hoping to explore Sean's origins now that many of the true blood plots have been played with. As always, thanks for following and reviewing my story :)**


End file.
